Crashing
by AlmostLoved
Summary: Clarke Griffins life is about to be turned upside-down. Bellamy Blake was back. Octavia is happy, Clarke is mad and Bellamy is oblivious. AU. (College Fic) Please review! I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

***2010***

The party was in full swing when Octavia announced that we had waited long enough to make our entrance. "We can't be the first there" she had proclaimed earlier, her face too serious that it made me giggle. "It's your house Octavia!" I retorted, but knowing I had already lost this particular battle, I sat back down on her bed. It wasn't like anyone was waiting for us. People might talk to O, but not me. I knew only one person would really acknowledge me. Bellamy.

And now he was leaving. It wasn't fair. I was working up enough courage to tell him how I felt. I loved him. I swear I did. Octavia called it a crush. But I would feel my whole heart beat faster when he looked at me. He was always so nice and thoughtful. Always calling me his 'princess'. He had to feel something.

Bellamy was leaving for college and now was my only chance. I took a deep breath as Octavia gave herself a final glance in the mirror. She always looked so nice in her clothes, whereas mine always fit a little funny. Girls my age were supposed to have some shape but not me. Just straight up and down. That was me. Mom called me a 'skinny minnie' but I wanted a butt, boobs and hips.

The butterflies started once Octavia started pushing me out of her bedroom. We would be the only freshmen at the party. They were all Bellamys friends after all. Not ours. "You look great Clarke, stop fidgeting." O whispered as we descended the stairs of her small home. I managed a strained smile and nodded to her, leaving the hem of my top alone.

An hour passed while Octavia and I were giggling about random things that all the seniors were doing. They were all drunk already. Bellamy had warned Octavia not to touch a drop of alcohol. We didn't mind, it was much more fun watching how everyone made idiots out of themselves.

"Ugh, bitch incoming." Octavia whispered to me as a blonde senior stumbled towards us. "Aw, isn't that cute, Bellamy let you two crash his party." She cooed at us like we were five years old. Octavia's eyes narrowed. "It is not crashing if it is my house Melanie." She spoke slowly to the older girl who just rolled her eyes. "Well I hope you have noise cancelling headphones for tonight. I might get loud." She whispered, then winking before she left us.

"Who is she?" I asked Octavia as she sent evil eyes after the girl. "That's Bell's ex. Remember the last night you slept over?" I nodded, moving closer to my friend as her voice lowered. "She's the screamer." O rolled her eyes as I felt my checks heat up. "Oh…" I didn't like knowing the face that went with the noises Octavia and I would occasionally hear coming from Bellamys room. It felt weird. Not something I wanted to think about.

"Hey there princess, pass me a beer would you?" Bellamy flashed his million dollar smile at me as I walked into the kitchen. I couldn't help a big grin creep onto my features as I did what he asked. Some of his friends were sitting around the kitchen table playing cards. Girls stood watching them, eagerly awaiting any attention they would give them.

"You fucker, you cheated!" Bellamys friend Jack protested as the players turned their cards over. I stood by Bellamy, watching his smirk light up his face. "Me? Cheat? Nope, I just knew you were bluffing man." Bellamy collected his winnings from the middle of the table as Jack huffed. I let a small giggle escape me as Bellamy turned and gave me a wink. Luckily he had turned away to deal another hand as the blush spread across my face.

Bellamy gave me a sympathetic smile as Octavia came over a few minutes later to drag me away from the group to 'socialise'. Meaning she wanted me as back up when talking to the older boys. I had to give it to her, she was determined. We were not all that popular in middle school and she was not going to let high school be the same. Her plan was to talk to all the boys at the party that would still be attending high school next year and then they would at least know who we were when we started in the fall. Not a terrible idea, but I didn't care if they knew who I was.

O tried her best to include me in a conversation about the high school's football team she was having with two older boys but my eyes kept wandering back to the kitchen. I could see Bellamy knocking back bottle after bottle of beer. I would need to talk to him soon or he would be too drunk. I went through my speech in my head as I nodded along to whatever O was saying to the two soon-to-be senior boys. Both seemed taken with her while I don't think they knew I was even sitting beside them.

I saw Bellamy stand from the table and head outside. Now was my chance. I stood up, giving an excuse of needing some fresh air and went after him. It was cold out but I hardly registered the drop in temperature as I scanned the backyard of the Blakes house. "Bellamy?" I whispered into the darkness. Bellamy appeared from around the corner of the house, a cigarette in his mouth. "Princess? God, go back inside! Its freezing." He ordered, smiling. I let a big smile appear on my face and headed back into the house. I grabbed a jacket off the coat hook and skipped back, smiling. He always worried.

"Princess?" a strange voice asked in the dark. I was about to reply when I heard Bellamy laugh. "Yep! Complete fucking princess." My face scrunched in the darkness. I hugged the oversized jacket to my body and took a few steps backwards, eavesdropping now. Was Bellamy mad at me?

"I swear, that girl could ask daddy for anything and it would be hers in the morning. She probably won't work a day in her life. Just live off her parents money." I could hear unfamiliar disdain in Bellamys voice as he talked about me. His princess. "Jealous much?" the other said, sniggering. Bellamy laughed too. My heart sank.

"Nah, it just makes me mad." I kept listening. I don't know why because the tears were already forming behind my eyes. This hurt. "God love her though, she is going to have such a hard time next year. Not like she was hit too many times with the pretty stick." He laughed.

I thought I was going to throw up. My face was now streaked with my tears as I struggled not to let my legs buckle from under me. "She seems like a nice kid though. She likes you." The strange voice said, I noted the teasing tone. He was laughing at me. "Yep, give her a complement and she'll to do anything for you. She thinks I'm complementing her when I call her 'princess' when it started as an insult." Bellamy laughed again.

My mind was racing, along with my heart. Just not in the way Bellamy used to make my heart race. I felt a heavy weight on my chest. I was staring at the corner of the house, not believing what I was hearing.

The flick of the cigarette butt across the garden alerted me. My legs were moving before I even thought about running. I rounded the other corner of the house and didn't look back. I ran the whole way home. Two miles in a cold dark night but I didn't stop until I sank onto my bedroom floor.

How could he say those things about me? Did he always hate me? I began to examine every conversation I ever had with him. Questioning every smile, every grin, every wink, every complement… every little favour. I had never imagined he could say those things. Did Octavia feel the same way? She was supposed to be my best friend.

I shrugged off the jacket I had borrowed…. Well I suppose it was stolen now… my reflection from the full length mirror caught my eye as I stood and stared at the girl looking back at me. I was thin and lanky. My body was too small for my big head. I searched my face. He called me ugly… the tears began to sting the back of my eyes again.

I cried myself to sleep that night. And the next.

On the third day Octavia barged into my room demanding to know why I was mad at her. She looked so upset with me. It was at that point that I decided she was in fact still my best friend.

I decided that I was finished crying over him.

I decided that I was not love with the bastard, Bellamy Blake.

***2015***

"CLARKE?!" I could hear Octavia happily scream from the hall. Who was I kidding, the neighbours across the street could hear her. She was obviously having a good day. "SHOWER!" I shouted back, while scrubbing my own crappy day off my skin. The door knocked in a rhythmic way as she sang "Guess who called me today? Can I come in?" Octavia just walked on in anyway, not waiting for an answer.

Being best friends for fifteen years, we didn't bother with modesty anymore. I wiped steam from part of the shower door so I could see her sitting on toilet lid. "Jameson?" I asked hopefully although I knew straight away from her face that Jameson was not the right answer. The tall blond worked at Ark, the student nightclub, as a bartender.

"No! What the hell is up with him? I mean I flirt and I smile and I flirt and I laugh and nothing… is he gay?" I laughed out loud while messaging the conditioner into my hair. "I don't think so O. I'll ask around though."

"Anyway, forget about gayboy, guess again!" Octavia pushed. I rolled my eyes at her, shaking my head. "I don't know… Our landlord?" I guessed, hopefully. "He rang to tell us to forget about our overdue rent and he loves us as tenants so much that we don't ever have to worry about paying rent again?" God, wouldn't that be great I thought, smiling at O through the area of shower door that wasn't misty with steam. I could see Octavia roll her eyes as she threw her head back. "We really need to stop thinking he will just forget that we owe him two months back rent." She sighed.

"I give up then." I said as I rinsed my hair under the hot stream of the shower. Octavia began clapping her hands of the wall as a drum roll as I waited for her to spit it out already. "Bell!" My head fell back into the stream of water and I swallowed. I righted myself and began choking. "Clarke? You alright?" Octavia stood up from the toilet as I caught my breath, shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

I still hadn't acknowledged her declaration when I stepped out of the shower. My best friend was looking at me, worried. I needed to speak. Before she started asking questions, again.

"And what did big brother have to say for himself?" I finally muttered, patting myself dry with another towel. I could see that Octavia was questioning my reaction. She stood in front of me with that look she had. Head tilted ever so slightly to the left and her brown eyes squinting just a little. That look meant 'You're not telling me something'. And she would be right. I had never told her what had happened the night of the party. I just wanted to forget about it. But that was much easier when he was not brought up in conversation.

Octavia shook herself and smiled, obviously dismissing the questions she had for me. "He's coming home! I can't believe it. For crying out loud, it's been what? Nearly five years? 'Bout bloody time if you ask me." She rambled on as she followed me out of the bathroom to my bedroom.

I could have done with another five years. Hell, fifty years would be freaking fantastic. But already I could see the happiness in Octavia's eyes. They would always become a lighter shade of brown when talking about Bellamy. She missed him. But I was always the realist. He'd said he was coming home before.

"Look, I don't mean to be a complete Debbie downer," I began, trying to keep the conversation light. "But don't get your hopes up O. Please." I couldn't deal with Octavia being a mess again if this fell through. I planted my feet right in front of her and looked at her sternly. "Octavia…" I pleaded. She rolled her eyes at me. "I know, I know… this isn't the first time. My hopes are definitely not up… they're way down… or in the middle somewhere." She said, while moving her hands up and down and then putting them at shoulder height. We both erupted in laughter.

Octavia and I sat on the couch later that day, both wrapped up in a blanket watching reruns of Friends. "Do you think Bell's really coming?" Octavia asked, not taking her eyes off the TV. Looking at her, I could see she was not worried or scared but bracing for impact. I knew she felt abandoned by him. There were times in the past few years that she really needed him and he just wasn't there.

"I don't know, babe. For you, I hope so." I snuggled tighter to her underneath the blanket and gave her a squeeze. Octavia pulled her face from me and gave me a pointed stare. Here she goes. "What happened with you two?" she whispered, desperate for an answer after all these years. "Nothing, O." I answered quickly. Hesitation was a dead giveaway. Again, the beautiful brunette tilted her head and squinted. "You are going to tell me one of these days, you know… Right get your ass up Griffin! We're going out! I'm going to give Jameson another try." She laughed, giving me a wicked grin.

Well, I could definitely do with a stiff drink.

Bloody Bellamy Blake.

**\- AN**

**Hi folks, this has been playing at the back of my mind for ages now. Please review so I know if I should continue this story or not. -AL**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – Thank you all for the reviews. I was overwhelmed. It can be very disheartening if you think no one likes your work but the reviews really made my week. They are all very much appreciated!**

***Bellamy***

I rapped a few times on a hard wooden door with a very delicate '6'. No answer. A groan escaped as I lifted my large duffel bag off my shoulder and sat it on the floor. I looked behind to Lincoln, rolling my eyes.

"She better be home or I'm going to kick her butt." I only half joked, knocking again. A little louder this time.

"And she definitely knows that were coming?" Lincoln asked, eyeing me up suspiciously.

Lincoln and I may not have been born brothers but that's what we were. Brothers. We drank together, laughed together, lived together and fought together. We had survived the army because of each other. We were brothers.

I threw Lincoln a dirty look, knocking even louder on the apartment door. "I rang her yesterday, she knows. OCTAVIA!", I yelled, banging my whole fist against the frame three times. I ignored the snort of laughter from behind me.

Fifteen minutes had past while we were standing there looking like idiots. I swear if someone doesn't come out here now, I will break the door down.

"You coming or going?" I turned quickly to find a young Asian guy standing in the open door of the opposite apartment. What the fuck did that mean?

"Excuse me?" I took a step towards the younger man as he continued to eat what looked like cheeris from a bowl. "Coming I guess." He put one hand up in defeat, looking a little out of his depth.

"It's half seven in the morning, man." He said, like I couldn't tell the time myself. "You're going to need to knock louder if you want to wake those two." He said, as he nodded to Octavia's apartment. Not waiting for a reply, he went back to his breakfast and shut his door.

"Maybe we should come back a little later." Lincoln offered, I knew he was starting to feel guilty. I, on the other hand, was not. I banged again, the door shook this time.

"This is unbelievable, she hasn't seen my in five years and now she won't open the door." I mumbled to myself.

The door swung open. "BELLAMY?!" I hardly had time to plant my feet before my sister jumped into my arms, throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing tightly.

"Well, it's about time." I whispered as I wrapped both my arms around her, if only to keep my balance. I didn't want to let go. God, I missed her.

"I could say the same thing to you, big brother." She laughed as she slid from my grasp, giving me a light punch in the shoulder.

I finally got a chance to really look at her. She had gotten tall. She looked so much older now. More mature. She looked happy and that made me happy. I could feel my smile grow from one ear to the other. It was good to be home.

"Come in, come in." Octavia chimed, looking past me to Lincoln. "Friend of yours?" she asked, as both Lincoln and I entered her apartment, carrying our bags.

"Oh yeah, Linc this is Octavia, my sister." They shook hands as we entered a small sitting room slash kitchen and I nearly collapsed on the brown leather couch.

"I feel like I've aged just waiting for you to open the bloody door." I moaned, giving O a sneaky smile. "Still not a morning person, eh?" Octavia threw me a glare but she couldn't keep it that way for long.

"Coffee?" she offered, still smiling. I nodded in response and cast a glance to Lincoln. "None for me, thankyou." Oh God, he has gone all polite.

"CLARKE! GET UP!" I nearly jumped at hearing my sister shout. I had nearly forgotten she was still friends with Clarke.

I could smell the fresh coffee brewing as O got cups all lined up. I hadn't had good coffee in a week. And from what I remember, I had my sister well trained in the fine art of a good cup of coffee before I left for college.

I also knew Lincoln was regretting his previous decision. I pushed myself off the couch and went to get Linc a cup too. We were both shattered and if we planned on staying awake for the day, coffee was a must.

"So, tell me all about your life." Starting with an easy one, great Bell, I mentally kicked myself. O just gave a little smile which told me to narrow down the subject. "Hows college life?"

"Oh God, I love it. Love my course, my friends, the town, it's so much more than I expected." She was rattling on about how great the town of Hayworth was as I passed Lincoln his cup and sat on the couch again.

"I mean it's not exactly the big city, but that's what I like. You get to know the people. And the city is only a half hour drive away." I nodded along, listening to my sister lovingly talk about her new life.

"CLARKE, WOULD YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED ALREADY!" God, my sister did not give you any warning to when she was just going to start randomly yelling. That was the kid I knew, I laughed to myself.

"IM UP…IM UP." I knew that voice. Clarke Griffin. Always by my sisters side as kids. Obviously not a lot had changed.

"How long have you lived here?" Lincoln piped up, already his mood lightening from the surge of caffeine. "Well, just this year. Clarke and I were on campus last year but we hated it so we got our own place." She replied as she snuggled into the love seat opposite Lincoln. I could tell O was impressed with herself, having her own place. I was proud of her too.

Fuck me. That was my only thought. My eyes, I knew, were popping out of my head as she appeared in the room. But holy hell. That could not be Clarke Griffin in front of me.

She'd changed.

She was gorgeous.

Clarke was standing in the entrance to the room wearing small pyjama shorts and a black tank top. Fuck. She had filled out.

"Bellamy." She said quietly, pulling me out of my own, very inappropriate, thoughts. She gave a small smile and a quick nod as I regained my composure.

"Princess?" I had to be confused, this could not be Clarke Griffin. She rolled her eyes, not impressed with something as I stood and opened my arms for a hug.

She only left me hanging for a few seconds. She was still petite but not scrawny. I looped my arms around her as she gave me a pat on the back and pulled away.

"Welcome home." She smiled.

I must be daydreaming. I knew I was speechless as Clarke glanced to Lincoln and then to Octavia. "Do I know Steroids?" she asked as Lincoln smirked at the nickname. I doubt he minded that name too much. He was built like a tank.

"I'm Lincoln." Always like Linc, he pushed out his hand. He would become so polite in these situations. Wait till the girls actually got to know him.

Clarke took his hand and smiled warmly at him. "Nice to meet you. I'm – "

"Princess? Right?" I nearly choked on my coffee hearing Lincoln call Clarke 'Princess'. He could get his own fucking nickname. I shook my head laughing but I noticed Clarke shoot me a warning glance. I threw my hands up in defence.

"I suggest if you want to ever have kids, you stick to Clarke." She said sweetly. Her tone didn't exactly match the threat she just imposed. I laughed again as Linc looked like he wanted to shrink away.

Well this was a new Clarke. Not the shy girl from five years ago.

"Have you spoken to Mom yet?" I tore my eyes away from Clarke as Octavia jumped right in. I groaned, tilting my head back on the couch. "Ugh, let's not start our day off with this, please O." That was a conversation to have in the future, the distant future.

"Was just a question." My sister muttered as Clarke moved to her and lowered herself onto Octavia's chair and squeezed herself in, wrapping her arms around my sister.

"How are you not dying?" Clarke asked hoarsely, as she struggled to get comfortable. Don't think she quite got the fact that the chair was meant for one.

What's wrong with you?" I interrupted their conversation as Lincoln stared at me, astonished. "Brother, you of all people should recognise a hangover when you see one!"

It hit me like a tonne of bricks. My sister. Octavia. Was no longer the fifteen year old I left behind. She was an adult. An adult that could legally drink.

Octavia laughed at my naivety. She turned her head into Clarke's chest and a grin appeared that seemed to take over her entire face. "I may still be drunk." She giggled. Oh God. This was not going to do at all.

Clarke joined in on my sisters giggles as I exchanged looks with Lincoln. He had to be shocked too. I told him loads of stories about Octavia and none of which did I make her seem like a wild party animal. But apparently, five years changed people.

And it really did. I took another lingering stare at Clarke as she and O chatted about their night out. Her shorts had ridden up as her legs were extended over Octavia's nearly covered body.

I swear I could see ass. And it was a good ass. Full and firm.

I ran my hand threw my hair and gave it a shake, trying to rid myself of where my thoughts were going. I needed to get laid. A thump on the arm from Lincoln brought me back completely. He gave me a knowing smile as I just raised my eyes to the heavens, needing help.

"Breakfast, I need breakfast." Clarke muttered as she slid off the chair and landed her ass on the floor. Octavia giggled again, giving me the impression that she was indeed still drunk. We were going to have a talk later.

My eyes couldn't help follow Clarke as she left the room. "So what were you two celebrating last night?" I asked O, leaving my now empty cup on the table.

"Oh you know, got to welcome the weekend in style." Octavia smiled as I shook my head. "Yesterday was Thursday O." I sighed as she laughed.

"Clarke and I don't have lectures on Friday so it's technically the weekend." She explained. I had to give it to her, she had it all figured out.

I door pushed open again and Clarke entered with a big bowl of scrambled eggs in her hands and a grin on her face. "Jackpot." She sang as she took up her previous seat on top of Octavia.

"What happened to you?" I asked jokingly, trying to ignore Clarke getting situated again.

"I grew up Bell. It might not be that big of a shock if you visited once or twice." She said, laughing at the end. But only as an afterthought.

My heart felt heavy. That was a dig if I ever heard one. And my thought was only strengthened when I noticed Clarke give Octavia's leg a quick squeeze.

"Do you stash food in your bedroom?" Lincoln piped up. He had noticed it too. The squeeze. He was saving himself from a very awkward conversation.

I shot him a thankyou nod as Clarke and Octavia began eating the eggs.

"No. We steal from the guys next door." Clarke mentioned, her eyebrows doing an evil dance.

"Hey, I like to call it borrowing." Octavia pointed her finger accuseinging at Clarke. "It's only borrowing if we give it back." Clarke mumbled, taking another bite of her breakfast, giving my sister a playful nudge.

The tension had dropped dramatically as Linc and I shared smiles over the two girls' antics. They must be talking about the Asian guy from earlier. I would have to remember that.

The two girls or women continued to chat as they ate while Linc and I listened in. They kept us well entertained, I'll give them that. The change was scary to me though.

"Do have I something contagious I should know about, Princess?" I asked, giving the blonde a smirk. She was still sitting on top of Octavia while there were two free seats to my right on the couch.

My sister looked from Clarke to me and then back to Clarke. Princess had hardly looked at me since she got up. But she finally lifted her eyes from the now empty plate and fixed me with a beautiful, bright smile.

"Oh Bellamy,.." I had to admit, I liked how that sounded coming from her. "I wouldn't want to take the chance." Ouch.

Octavia and Lincoln shared a laugh as Clarke continued to give me her sweetest smile. I nodded, giving her a smirk. She was quick witted. I'd give her that.

Clarke quickly mentioned a shower and the library to Octavia as she left the room. My sister followed her, not seeming too impressed with Clarke.

"So that's Octavia? Man, she doesn't exactly fit your description." Lincoln said, now the coast was clear. "No shit?!" I said, still coming to terms with the change.

"I'm gathering Clarke isn't what you remembered either?" Lincoln asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes, sighing a little, "Yeah, she's changed a smidge."

***Clarke***

"What do you mean you're going to the library?" Octavia complained. I'm guessing she had suddenly sobered up. "O, I'm sorry, I have a paper to do and I need to get it started."

Octavia threw me a look before going back to Bellamy and Lincoln. She was not impressed with me. But I needed out of here.

I stood in front of the mirror, groaning. I looked like shit. Tired and hungover wasn't exactly in style. "Bloody fabulous." I muttered.

Not that I was trying to impress him but I just wanted to show him.

I was pretty.

I scrutinised my face. Round and pale. Nothing special there…

"Fucking asshole." I barked.

I can't believe that I was back to this. He would not get under my skin. 'Sticks and stones' and all that crap. I just had to forget about it. Ignore him and wait for him to leave again.

I hopped in the shower muttering a final 'prick' and began washing the horrible morning off my body.

**Thank you again for all the support. I hope you liked this chapter. the next chapter should be up a little faster. Please review, it makes the process go much faster ;)**

**-AL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm still so overwhelmed by it all. **

**Keep forgetting to say this, I don't own anything… oh, but if I did…**

***Clarke***

I rounded the corner to the alley entrance of Ark. Octavia had called earlier and said that she was bringing Lincoln and Bellamy along. Show them our local watering hole.

The shower had done the trick. I felt more confident in myself once I stepped out of it. The library, however, had drained me. I did have an assignment due but not for a few weeks. But my head was not fit for Bellamy Blake this morning.

I still was not ready for him but I had no choice at this particular moment. And while I was still not trying to impress. At least I looked a hell of a lot better now. Wearing my four inch black heals, a weirdly comfortable white blouse and black leather shorts, I knew I looked better than the grungy look I was sporting this morning.

I sauntered along, passing a long queue of people waiting for entrance on my way. I received a few greetings from some random and not so random people. I knew Octavia was inside but I could already see that Bellamy and his friend were still in waiting to get in. The two stood just a little taller than the other patrons.

Bloody hell. I knew O told them to be here by eleven to make sure they got in, but apparently Bellamy thought he knew better. It was already nearly half past. Idiots.

I caught Bellamy's gaze but immediately looked right past him. Now was just not the time for this. 'Walk right by them Clarke' I ordered myself. 'Do not look' I warned, fixing my stare on the bouncer.

A long leg shot out in front of me, forcing me to stop. I took a noticeable deep breath. 'Ok, apparently it was the time'. I slowly followed the leg to its cocky owner, lifting my eyebrows in question.

"What Princess? You think just because you look like that…" he had the audacity to look me up and down. Prick. "..you get to skip the queue?" Bellamy said, the shock apparent in his tone.

We locked eyes, his leg not moving from its position. I don't know how he did it; my thigh would be burning with pain by now. I was not giving in though. He would not win this one.

"Hey boss, you alright there?" Bellamy flinched as his eyes shifted to the bouncer at the top of the queue and then back to me. By now, I'd let a small smile creep onto my face.

"Yeah, I got this." I replied, my tone confident. "You might want to move your leg Bellamy. Or you will be joining your friend in the 'eunuchs are us' club." His leg dropped.

Victory.

I gave him a curt smile as I moved along the rest of the queue and spoke with the clubs door man. "How many we got?" I asked, my tone all business. "By my count, were near capacity." Miller announced, taking a glance at the counter in his hand.

I turned to take a look at the hundred people still in the queue. Crap. I hated letting people down. And losing their money.

I grabbed the megaphone from inside the door and gave Miller the instructions to only let in twenty more. That meant Lincoln and Bellamy would make it in.

I don't know if that made me happy or sad.

I could feel Bellamy glaring at me but once again I urged myself not too look. He thought he knew me, that self-righteous son of a bitch. I urged myself to not make that thought vocalise as I passed by him.

"Hey hey hey everybody! Look I got good news and bad." I announced making my way down the line of people. "I only have room for twenty more but as an apology and a thanks for your loyalty; I am going to give out free passes to Wednesday night's party!" I yelled the last bit down the megaphone. Trying my hardest to drown out the groan from the masses.

I made my way back inside to get the passes as Miller let in twenty more people. I made a quick stop to the teller in the small booth and told her to charge Bellamy double.

As I passed them again on my way out, I smiled knowing he would hear what price everyone else was paying. My house, my rules douch-bag!

While I loved my job it killed me seeing everyone else have the time of their lives while I had to work. And stay sober.

I checked the breaks rota for the four small bars we had before making my way to the stage and introducing the band. I went through all my safety checks and had to pull a short stint at the bar when it was mobbed. I may only be twenty but I had Ark running like clockwork.

I had started working there in my first year at college and made my way from a glass collector to barmaid in a very short space of time. The owner and manager at the time, who was ridiculously shit at his job, loved how I took over and made things run smoothly when he left for a week. When he was thinking of closing down the nightclub I put myself forward to run the place.

It was a ballsy move but it paid off. All my friends at Ark got to keep their jobs and I got one hell of a raise.

Win. Win.

And a third 'win' just to see that smug bastard drop his smirk.

I was feeling pretty good.

The night was going great. No fights or people throwing up so far. How low are my standards of a great night! I decided to make a pit stop with Octavia before I got back to work.

I stopped by the bar and poured a few shots of tequila as I chatted with Jameson. I didn't really see what Octavia was so smitten with. Yes, he was good looking, smart and funny but he just didn't do anything for me.

I finally made my way through the crowd and spotted Octavia sitting with Bellamy, Lincoln, Jasper and Monty. The five seemed to be having a great time, laughing and chatting easily.

"I come bearing gifts" I announced, placing the tray on the small table in the centre of the group. I avoided Bellamy's stare. He didn't look too pleased with me. Which was just peachy.

We all chatted for a few minutes before O huddled close to me. "Did I see you with Jameson?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Sorry hun, just talking shop." I muttered.

O scrunched up her face and gave a fake evil look. I doubled over laughing as she whispered to me. "Cock-block!" This caught the attention of the whole group but I had to leave Octavia to explain that one as I got back to work.

The next hour dragged on as the DJ took over from the band and I checked in with all the staff of Ark. I was standing at the bar discussing a particularly rowdy bunch of men at other end of the bar when I felt him beside me.

I figured this creepy sixth sense came from the years of unrequited puppy love in my teenage years. I nodded to Monroe, indicating the end to our conversation.

"Can I help you?" I asked, turning my body towards him and raising my eyebrows. His eyes searched the drink bottles behind the counter for a minute, not answering me.

"I'm just trying to decide what drink I will let you buy me." He said, managing to keep a straight face while I coughed in surprise.

"And why would I do that?" I spluttered, as he finally looked at me.

It hit me how bloody handsome he was. Bellamy was a smug son of a bitch. But he had reason to be. His dark skin was flawless except for a smattering of freckles on his nose. He was tall and broad and when he smiled, well, women flocked to him. They always had and probably always will.

I took a step back, needing some distance. "Because you owe me for the entry charge." I couldn't help the tiny smirk that appeared on my face.

Monroe came over as Bellamy signalled her. Even though she was ignoring other people that were waiting longer than Bellamy. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey there,.." Bellamy gave Monroe a big smile as she blushed. "Jack Daniels, straight please. Oh and it's on Clarke." He smirked over at me as I noticed the questioning glance from Monroe. I just nodded to her.

We stayed silent waiting for Monroe to return. Bellamy took a seat on a bar stool, closing the gap that I had put in place earlier. The silence was deafening and I knew he was feeling pleased with himself.

Again.

Monroe finally came back, after what seemed like an age and placed Bellamy's drink on the counter. I'm sure she was annoyed at having to leave again so quickly but it was coming up to last orders and the bar was getting busy.

Bellamy gave me a long lingering smile as he turned to his drink.

Before I could stop myself, I shot out my hand, grabbed the small whiskey glass in front of Bellamy and downed the Jack Daniels in one.

"Let's get one thing straight Bellamy,.." I moved closer to him as he stared at where I placed the now empty tumbler. "I owe you nothing."

I gave him a sweet smile and walked away. Well aware he was watching me leave.

*** Bellamy ***

That little… Princess. I looked back at the now empty glass as Clarke disappeared into the crowd. Well, I didn't see that coming. She was completely different from what I remembered and expected. I sure as hell didn't expect her to show up in that outfit. Clarke looked hot. I never thought I would ever say that but those black shorts were driving me insane.

I needed to get my head out of my pants. This is Clarke I'm talking about! I ordered another, paying this time, and manoeuvred my way through some very happy college students.

"Where did you go?" O asked, shouting over the music. I just held up my drink as a response. She gave me a thumbs up with a big grin and I knew she was well on her way to being buzzed.

I had to laugh. There was no badness in my sister at all. And somewhere, deep down, that little girl I left was still in there.

I was just failing to see it now because she was wearing a very short dress that was making me give 'Don't even try it' looks to every guy that walked by.

I sat quietly listening to the others talk. Lincoln had joined in quite easily which made me happy. He had no family left, except for me.

We all were laughing as Jasper and Monty recalled the story of how they got evicted from campus housing when they tried to make moonshine in their dorm.

They seemed like two great boys and Octavia liked them which was always a plus in my book. Monty and Jasper were the type of guys that would protect their friends. And O needed people like that.

Clarke came into view again. I hadn't realised that I was scanning my sightline for her every now and then.

She was talking to some guy. He was definitely not Ark staff. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and an arm around her waist, his hand dangling over her round ass. Not that she seemed to mind.

"That Clarkes boyfriend?" Lincoln asked Octavia. He had obviously followed my line of sight. O sat up straight, arching her neck around people to see.

"Damon? Nah, but he tries though." Octavia laughed at something that Lincoln and I were obviously not privy to.

I settled a little as Clarke pulled away from the guy and disappeared again. She was a busy woman. And then I heard her voice come across on the speaker system.

"Hey everybody. I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out tonight and I hope to see you all soon. There is time for one last tune. And then it's 'drink the fuck up and get the fuck out time'. " she laughed as the crowd cheered her on.

I looked over at Octavia as she just smiled at me. "It's an Ark thing, or maybe just a Clarke thing. Gets everyone moving." And then she squealed with happiness as old tune started.

Clarke appeared beside us in a second and pulled Octavia onto the dance floor as we all watched. Paul Simon's 'You can call me Al' played as Clarke and O danced happily.

Octavia swayed a little as Clarke wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The two hugged each other as they sang along and I couldn't help the smile on my face. O seemed so happy and that had a lot to do with the blonde next to her.

"Your sisters great!" Lincoln announced, as he, too, watched them dance and sing. I pulled my gaze from the two and shot my friend a look. "Yeah, man…" I stared at him closely, "let her be great from a distance!" I muttered, giving him a playful elbow.

"So are they alright if we crash with them for a little bit?" Lincoln asked, nodding towards to the girls who were still dancing along to the song. "Yeah, O is going to run it past Clarke but I can't see it being a problem." I replied easily, finishing my drink.

Linc and I had talked about moving into the city together. We would be close to the army barracks and still close enough to Octavia. It was about time that I moved home, or close enough anyway.

We hadn't even began looking for a place but I knew O would let us stay for a while. And it wasn't like he and I would be overly picky about where we lived. I doubt it would take us long. A week, tops. And O had said that she had a box room, which the two used as a wardrobe, so they had some space to spare.

Octavia sauntered back to us as the song ended and the only sound left was the loud chattering of drunken college students. Monty and Jasper grabbed their jackets handing O her blazer. "Ready to go?" she smiled, not waiting for an actual answer as she linked arms with Jasper and headed to the door.

"Shouldn't we wait for Clarke?" I tugged on Octavia's free hand to stop her in her tracks. "Pft, not unless you want to wait for an hour for her to finish up…" Octavia gave me a look which told me that we were heading home without Clarke.

"She'll probably be home in a while." She said, shivering from the cool night breeze that hit us as we left Ark. "Probably?" O and her two neighbours walked ahead of us as we left the alley and headed on a ten minute walk back to the apartment.

"Never know,.." Octavia slurred a bit, the fresh air obviously having an effect on her. She twisted her head around to throw me a wink. "She might get a better offer."

I don't know what freaked me out more. Octavia's wink which told me that she was ok with the notion of casual sex. Or the fact that Clarke was having casual sex.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I realise things are moving really slowly at the moment but it might just take a few instalments to get the background information out of the way. **

**I really appreciate all the reviews and I would love more! I don't think there is better motivation.**

**-AL**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I keep saying this but thank you to all those who take the time to write a review! It means the world to me. Even the shortest ones put a huge smile on my face and make me grab for my laptop! Anyway on to the next chapter! Please review ;)**

*** Clarke ***

I stumbled into the apartment just as the sun was starting to make an appearance. I needed to make better life choices, I thought as I let out a tiny laugh at myself.

I quietly took my heals off not wanting to wake anyone and tiptoed to my room to get out of my work clothes and into my comfortable pyjamas.

I scrubbed my face clean, brushed my teeth and threw my hair into a messy bun on top of my head before heading to get a pint of water before I could finally get some sleep.

And there he was. A half-naked Bellamy, asleep on my couch. I really didn't need to see that. I rolled my eyes while contemplating 'accidentally' waking him up. But I thought better of that.

I poured myself a large glass of cold water and downed it in one go before refilling it. Bellamy mumbled in his sleep as I clinked the glass off the tap. "Sshhh." I muttered to myself. Which was stupid because I knew I was making more noise by telling myself to be quiet.

He looked peaceful when he slept, almost childlike. Like he didn't have a care in the world. One arm was behind his head and the other was casually draped across his torso. The spare blanket was shoved halfway down his body and his feet dangled over the side of the couch. It didn't look very comfortable.

I decided at that moment that I much preferred him like this. With his mouth shut.

I must have passed out once I hit my pillow as the next thing I knew Octavia was climbing into bed beside me. "Ya dead?" I asked, my voice croaked. I still hadn't opened my eyes as I snuggled closer to her.

"Nah man." O answered in her best Jamaican accent. I giggled, as Octavia grabbed the water from my nightstand and guzzled the whole thing.

"Can I ask you a favour?" she whispered, as she settled beside me again. Now my eyes were open, Octavia's nose was only a centimetre from mine. "O, the last favour you asked me is currently asleep, half naked, on our couch." I argued, giving her a wary look.

She gave me her best puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips. Bitch. She knew I couldn't say no to her. And boy, did she milk it. I kicked my legs in the bed and let out a 'hmf'. "What now?" Octavia giggled as she pushed the blanket over our heads and started talking.

By the time I got out of bed, I had agreed to take Lincoln, a man I had known for about twenty-four hours, out for the day so that Octavia could spend some time alone with her brother.

I knew she really needed it. And it might get a little awkward if Lincoln was sat there the whole time so I was on babysitting duty.

*** Bellamy ***

It was nine when I woke to the sound of my sister and Clarke whispering and giggling as they entered their sitting room/kitchen which was now doubling as my bedroom.

I stood from the couch and stretched. My body was aching. The couch was not fucking comfortable. It was too short for one. But the little single bed in the box room looked just as short.

I knew Lincoln would have taken the couch but it made more sense for me sleep here. At least I knew the two girls. Might have been a touch awkward for Lincoln to wake up to them eating breakfast.

"Please tell me you have some sort of food for breakfast." I groaned as I folded my blanket and put it neatly to the side. I could see Clarke give me a once over before rolling her eyes. I smirked to myself. She was checking me out. I pulled a t-shirt over my head. She wasn't going to get it for free.

Octavia threw me a smile as she shook her head to answer my question. "The boys have cereal. I'll go steal." She announced leaving the room, narrowly ducking under Lincoln's arm as he came through the door.

Clarke passed Lincoln one of four cups of coffee she had poured before pushing one across the kitchen table to me. I nodded my thanks. At least she seemed a little happier with me this morning.

"Clarke, that club of yours is great. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Linc praised her while taking a seat beside me on the couch.

Clarke's full cheeks turned a little pink at the compliment as she gave Lincoln a small smile. O sulked into the room again, holding a box of cereal and clutching her leg. "I banged my knee." She informed us as Clarke let out a laugh at her.

"Oh my God! I nearly forgot." Clarke squealed as she jumped from her seat and headed out the door, nearly skipping in her good mood. Octavia passed around bowls of cereal as Linc and I groaned at Clarke's high pitched announcement.

"Not hard to spot the one not hungover. Only cheery one here." Linc mumbled, eating his breakfast.

"Hey, I'm cheery." Octavia gave Lincoln her biggest and best smile as she took a seat. Lincoln laughed and nodded along as Clarke came back in.

"And plus, that's not why Clarke is a happy bunny this morning." Octavia winked to Clarke and receive a warning glare in return.

"Bunny, being the operative word." Octavia laughed. "Octavia!" Clarke shouted, throwing a cushion at her friend. My mind went back to the previous night. 'She might get a better offer.'

Oh God, Clarke had sex last night. That was something I didn't want to hear.

I caught eyes with Clarke but she quickly averted her gaze and continued eating. Her checks were pink again. Was she ashamed? Or just embarrassed that Octavia had mentioned it?

I would have guessed both but all my instincts about her had been totally wrong up to this point so I really didn't know what to think.

"Anyway…" Clarke glanced quickly at all of us, changing the subject. "..O, this is for you." The blonde passed a small slip of paper to Octavia which received a confused expression.

"It's Jameson's number. He said to give him a call…" Clarke rolled her eyes as she mimicked the owner of the number. I shot a look to Octavia as she just shrugged happily at me.

"So don't ever call me a cock-block again!" Clarke muttered, pointing a finger at her friend, laughing. Lincoln coughed, trying to hide a snigger while giving me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry…Cock-block?" I stared at Clarke, could she not have spared me a thought before she said that. I didn't need to be thinking about my sister and, ugh, cock.

I shivered in disgust, trying to pretend that the last five minutes didn't happen. This was not going to be a good day for me. I gathered all the dishes and began washing them in the sink.

"So, steroids.." Thank God, Clarke changed the subject again. I just hoped that she wasn't going to proposition him. That would be the cherry on top! "I was thinking I could show you around today. Hang out a bit."

Lincoln threw me an awkward look. "Um, sure." He nodded to Clarke as she smiled raising her eyes to Octavia. What was going on? I hated being confused and the girls were up to something.

"What are we, Princess? Chopped- liver?" I pointed to my sister and then to myself. Clarke gave me a pointed stare, opening her mouth to answer me but O beat her to it.

"Ah, come on Bell, I will take you to lunch. My treat." She gave me a hopeful smile that I couldn't say no to.

Octavia and I sat at a small table outside a quant restaurant she had picked. It was nice. I hadn't had any time alone with Octavia since I arrived. This would be a proper catch up.

"So, how long are you staying?" She asked raising her eyes from her small pasta dish. I don't know why, but she looked a little jittery.

I told her the plans that Lincoln and I had made. To move into the city, fulfil our contract with the army and figure out what to do after. We had some plans but nothing concrete.

Our time was nearly up and we hoped to be discharged soon. We had given over four years to the army but it wasn't the life I wanted forever.

Octavia seemed impressed with my time abroad as she nodded and smiled at some of the funnier stories. Unlike some in the army, I was extremely lucky to have very few horrible memories.

"Are you going to come home for Halloween break?" I knew this would come up again. "She doesn't want to see me, O."I muttered, putting my fork down.

I didn't leave things with mom on a good note. She had told me to leave and never come back. So I did just that.

"It'll be different this time Bell." O pushed. But I wasn't sure. And by the look on her face, she wasn't sure either. I kept my mouth shut as I looked at my sister. Her eyes were pleading with me.

"I'll think about it. Ok?" I received a small smile from my sister and she seemed pleased with my answer. For now anyway.

"It's a bit funny now. Mom thought I was the bad influence, she should have been looking at Clarke." I gave my sister a knowing smirk.

Octavia laughed at me, finishing her lunch. "Clarke is not a bad influence Bell, why would you think that? Because she gave me a guy's number?" She was laughing at me, looking at me like I had two heads.

I only half nodded in response, trying to read her. Octavia took a deep breath and placed both her hands, palm down, on the table. She laughed as she grabbed my knife away from me and added it to her own plate.

"Ok, I'm just going to get this out there.." she took another deep breath. She had my undivided attention but I was nervous. "Bell, I'm twenty, I have had two serious boyfriend and I have had sex. I'm not fifteen anymore." She spit out.

My world was spinning. "Ugh God, Octavia, I don't need to know that!" I complained loudly. I scrunched up my face trying to force that information out of my brain.

"Yes, you did…" Octavia said quietly, giving me a small smile. "You keep looking at me, and Clarke, like were aliens or something."

Octavia gave me a knowing smile as the frown on my face began to disappear. "Five years is a long time Bell. We're not little kids anymore." She sighed, moving her hand across the table and placing it on top of mine, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Ok, Ok.." I muttered, giving her my biggest smile. She was not the fifteen year old I left behind so I needed to catch up. "So tell me everything…"

I paused, giving her a warning look. "Please, though, leave out all the… other stuff." I stuttered.

Octavia laughed at me before giving me the cliff notes on the past five years of her life. She told me about her time in high school, her ex's, leaving out the nitty-gritty, and the big move to college with Clarke.

We had such fun just sitting and talking about the time we'd missed. She was really grown up, she knew where she wanted her life to go and she was working towards it.

I was very proud of my baby sister, who was not a baby anymore.

*** Clarke ***

Lincoln was such a gentleman. He would open doors for me and always made sure I was on the inside of the path as we walked through town. A guy like him should not be friends with Bellamy Blake.

He told me the story of how they met in college and then joined the army together. Lincoln also told me everything he had heard about me.

That made me cautious.

But whether or not Bellamy had said shit about me, Lincoln didn't say. To him, I was just Octavia's best friend, that's all he was told.

I didn't know if I should have been happy or hurt that Bellamy thought of me as a footnote in Octavia's life.

Lincoln told me about his family, which only took a minute. His parents had been killed in a car accident when he was little and had been put in foster care.

"I'm not looking for sympathy." He said, laughing as we walked. His tone did not match what he was saying. "I was in two foster homes, but both were great. I still talk to my foster family, they're just not real family." He stuttered, a little.

I was speechless.

"I sound horrible, don't I?" My mind booted up, finally. "No, God no." I blurted out.

My heart ached for him. I explained how I lost my dad in a car accident too. No one can take the place of a parent, even if you didn't remember them.

We switched easily to more light-hearted conversation as I told him about the buildings we passed. "Octavia got kicked out of here for doing the 'Gagnam' dance on a table." I pointed to a small bar across the road as Lincoln laughed with me.

"Over there is where we convinced two cops not to arrest Monty and Jasper for setting off a home-made rocket. We became quick friends after that!" Lincoln shook his head, looking at me in shock.

"What happened to them after?" I gave the mammoth of a man beside me a smile and a wink. "We let them take us out for dinner. The cops, not Monty and Jasper." I clarified, giving him a nudge in the arm.

I was having loads of fun giving Lincoln a walking tour of the town. I had forgotten all the badness O and I had got ourselves involved in.

"I'm not going to be able to tell any of this to Bellamy, am I?" Lincoln laughed. "Not unless you want O locked in a tower somewhere." And I had a hunch that Lincoln did not want that.

*** Bellamy ***

It was half eight by the time Octavia and I arrived back at her apartment. We had sat for hours talking in the town park but it had started to get too cold to be out.

Lincoln and Clarke must have hit it off because I could hear them laughing and talking once we entered the apartment.

"Sounds like they hit it off!" I muttered, a little too much irritation showing in my voice. I loved Linc like a brother but Jesus, he could really turn on the charm when he wanted to.

"Hey look O.." Clarke had a big mischievous smile on her face as she held up a pot. "Apparently it's called 'cooking'." Clarke laughed as Lincoln began adding ingredients to a wok.

"Well whatever it is, it smells fantastic." She replied, taking off her leather jacket before asking Clarke what time she had to be at work.

I had to hand it to Princess, she worked hard. But I suppose it was the weekend. Which meant party time, although college students didn't really distinguish between days when it came to drinking.

Octavia followed Clarke out of the room after she told Lincoln to keep cooking, to earn his keep. I began helping my friend as we discussed our day. Although, Lincoln was suspiciously quiet.

"How come you never really mentioned Clarke?" he asked, adding rice to a pot. "What was there to mention?" I answered, shrugging. "You can be such a dick." Lincoln laughed, rolling his eyes at me.

Seriously though, what would I have mentioned? I had told him that Octavia had a best friend and that she was always around. What more was there to say?

Except that she was gorgeous now. Not that she was ugly before but damn, puberty had been kind to her.

I had to properly control my facial features as Clarke re-entered the room. I understand that she worked in a nightclub but this was killing me.

I looked away from her but took a sneaky glance at her over my glass of water. She had her hair in a weird braid, but it looked great. She had a black and white, high-waisted, pencil skirt that clung to her hips and showed off her ass.

God, I couldn't tell if she was wearing underwear.

I took another gulp of water but I could feel myself heating up. And just to make sure that I would be having a long shower later, she topped it off with a black lace, long sleeved top that didn't meet the skirt so there were two inches of bear skin around her middle.

"You forgot your shirt." I said, making sure my words came out strong and unaffected. Clarke sat opposite me at the table, ignoring me, as Lincoln passed food to everyone.

"Ugh, Bell, shut up." Octavia chimed in, giving Clarke a smile and me a glare. "You look gorgeous." O stated, as we all began to eat.

"I didn't say she didn't look gorgeous…" I clarified, gaining me a shocked look from Clarke as she ate quickly.

Clarke soon composed herself as I gave her a smirk. "You just forgot a proper top, is all." I popped a fork full of food in my mouth, giving her a shrug.

"Jesus, the only compliment you have ever given me.." she looked at me with bright eyes and a big smile before it dropped off her face. "And then 'poof', gone, just like that. Hypocrite."

Clarke gave Octavia a look as she sighed in, what seemed like, exhaustion. I had to laugh. "Why am I a hypocrite?" I asked, looking down to my t-shirt, which was not see-through, and back to the blonde.

Clarke looked at me like I had two heads while Octavia pushed her chair back from the table. Obviously enjoying the show.

"Bellamy, there was a whole summer when we were kids that you did not put on a shirt on!" she scoffed, throwing a glance to O, wanting back-up.

I knew the summer she was talking about. That was the summer that the new neighbours moved in and they had one hell of a hot daughter.

"Funny, I don't remember you complaining." I replied, giving her yet another smirk, while I pulled up my eyebrow. Daring her to say something to the contrary. Clarke pulled her gaze from me and pushed the remainder of her food around her plate.

"Yeah, well there's a lot you don't remember from back then." She said, giving me a look that I couldn't quite decipher. She was up before I could get the last word in.

"That's my queue. No rest for the wicked." She smiled at Linc and gave O a kiss on the head before strutting out of the room and the apartment.

I was definitely getting to her.

**Hi everyone, I realise that there wasn't a lot of Bellarke in this chapter but there will be in the next! (Well, that's the plan anyway!) How am I doing writing Lincoln? His bits are probably the ones I struggle with most! **

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to practice driving because I had my test today. I am now a fully licensed driver! And just an fyi, whenever I write, I put up on my profile how much I have written. This might give people a clue to when the next chapter would be up! **

**-AL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I am still so overwhelmed. Please keep reviewing! On to chapter five…**

*** Clarke ***

"Clarke, Bell's making pancakes. You want some?" I stirred from my much needed sleep as O poked her head into my room. Ugh, it was already half eleven.

O usually didn't let me sleep this late but she had the boys to keep her company this morning so I was given a break. As much as I loved her, she was too damn happy in the morning.

I made a noise which I knew O would take as a yes. Who turned down pancakes? Even if they were made by Bellamy.

I threw the blankets back which took all of my energy before I literally rolled off my bed and onto the floor.

Once I managed to get off the floor and into the shower I felt better. Thank God it was Sunday. The Lord's Day, meaning my day off. A lazy day.

I thought twice when I grabbed my regular Sunday clothes. A pair of grey sweats and a ridiculously oversize football jersey. Fuck it. It was lazy day. No one was messing with lazy day.

"Someone said pancakes?" I asked, as I just took a seat at the table, ready to eat. I could see Bellamy give me a second glance before turning back to the frying pan.

I ignored him. "What the hell are you wearing?" I gave Octavia's outfit the once over. Skinny jeans and a purple boob-tube top. What the hell? It was lazy day. And that was not appropriate clothing for lazy day!

Octavia gave me an 'I forgot' look before sitting down, as we waited for Bellamy to finish making breakfast. "Smells good, Bell." She gave her brother a big smile as we tucked in.

"So what are the plans for today?" Lincoln asked, looking at each of us in turn. "Well, it's usually lazy day. Movies, games, gossip." I answered, giving Lincoln a smile as I ate.

"I'm up for that." Bellamy announced. Ugh. "Well, that's our plan.." I said, slowly, as I pointed to O and then back to myself. "I don't know what you are doing."

Bellamy rolled his eyes at me before giving me a smirk. "I like games." He said simply, locking eyes with me. I flinched first. Shit.

"Ah come on Clarke. They could teach us how to play poker." She pleaded, wiggling her eyebrows at me, as Bellamy nodded along enthusiastically.

Oh, she was good. Or bad. Whichever way you wanted to look at it. I hated stereotypes but they always worked out in my favour. Blonde equalled stupid. I was not stupid. Boobs equalled a bad poker player. And I rocked at poker. This could be fun.

"But I like 'Go fish'." I said, trying to be serious. Lincoln laughed out loud but caught himself when I gave him a confused look. He gave me a contrite smile.

This would definitely be a lot of fun.

It was movie time first. I sat cross legged on the couch scanning the guide on the TV. Nothing good was on. "We need a DVD. Guys choice." I announced as a passed our DVD wallet to Bellamy, giving him a sweet smile.

Bellamy slumped beside me on the couch as my phone beeped beside me.

From: Queen B.

Don't make it obvious! We could pay rent after tonight! Devil emoji.

I swallowed my laugh as I nodded, knowing Octavia would see. "Make it a good one though. Or I take back my offer." Bellamy ignored me as Lincoln hunched over him and the two flipped through the wallet.

"God, you two have a lot of Disney." Bellamy muttered, continuing to browse. He stopped for a second giving me a smirk. "I probably shouldn't be surprised though, should I Princess?"

I scowled. Jerk. "Ok, you forfeit the right to choose." I sneered, grabbing for the wallet but I was too slow as Bellamy easily lifted it out of my reach.

Asshole.

I slumped back into the couch, crossing my arms over my chest, I knew I was not going to win this one.

"How about 'Now you see me'?" he asked everyone. When we all agreed, Bellamy popped it into the DVD player and we all hunkered down for the film.

"Did everyone else pick the seven of diamonds?" Lincoln asked, looking a little freaked out. "Yeah, everyone sees it." O exclaimed, wrapping a throw around her.

"I know a magic trick…" I piped up. But I shook my head, only as an after-thought. "Doesn't always work though." I added glumly, as O laughed at me.

"Ok, so Octavia tell me the craziest thing you have ever done." Lincoln asked, making himself more comfortable on the chair. O looked a little shocked for a second before she regained control.

"Oh, I like this game…" she clapped her hands together like a kid as Bellamy just smiled at his little sister. This could end up being a little dangerous though.

"Craziest thing I've ever done…"O dragged out each word as she thought. I put my hand up like I was in school. "One word O – Bridge." I said laughing that she didn't remember.

"Oh God, yeah. During fresher's week Clarke and I jumped off the bridge into the river." Octavia looked pleased with herself while Bellamy nearly had a heart attack beside me. "You did what?" he nearly shouted, throwing me a look. Like I had made her do it.

"That doesn't sound too crazy." Lincoln said, poking fun at Octavia, earning him a glare from Bellamy. O let a big smile takeover her face. "Yeah, maybe it wouldn't be crazy… if I could swim." Octavia laughed.

For the next two hours we asked each other the craziest, stupidest and the weirdest things that we had ever done. It was an eye opener.

Lincoln had once spent an entire night in a cinema theatre as a teenager because he and a friend had been locked in after closing. We laughed along as he told us how they had eaten a tonne of 'free' junk food and watched all the R rated films.

Apparently Bellamy had crashed his car in his first year in college and spent a few days in hospital. Octavia was not pleased that she had not been told about that.

Bellamy, avoiding the daggers being sent his way by his sister, continued the question and answer session we were all having.

"Princess…" Bellamy turned on the couch, his whole body facing me. "What is your biggest regret?" he fixed me with a look that I did not understand.

Lincoln was now staring at me too. "Um, I don't have regrets." I said simply. "Bullshit." Bellamy called out. I could see Lincoln and Octavia exchange glances.

"Why is that bullshit Bellamy?" I asked him. I knew he wouldn't take my answer. Whatever I had said. "It's bullshit because everyone has regrets." He stated, looking at me like I would cave and give him a list a mile long.

"Seriously. Regrets are.." I thought for a second, not knowing how to explain myself. "Regrets are just mistakes that we don't learn from."

Bellamy seemed shocked by my answer. He wouldn't stop looking at me. Even Lincoln and O weren't staring. "Look, I have made my fair share of mistakes, but I don't make them twice."

I couldn't take his glare so I got up off the couch and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"I once crashed my bike into a wall because I was staring at a girl." Lincoln laughed breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room. One by one, we all began to laugh at Lincoln.

*** Bellamy ***

It was starting to get dark when I suggested Lincoln and I teach the girls how to play poker. Clarke and O listened carefully as I spent a half hour explaining the rules, the different hands and how to win.

We played a few games so that they could get a hang of it. God, they could not bluff to save their lives. Lincoln and I were having so much fun. The girls were hilarious.

After a half hour of playing and letting the girls win a few hands, Octavia was getting cocky. She even told Clarke to go and get a box of matches so we could keep track.

God save us. Clarke stood up to get the matches and left her cards on the table – face up. I shook my head in defeat. I must be a crap teacher.

I don't know why the girls even owned a deck of cards.

"Hey, well done Octavia. Great hand." Lincoln pushed the matches across the small coffee table to Octavia as she won her first game.

Clarke had only won one hand too. And that was such a fluke. She didn't even know she had beaten me until Lincoln had jumped to her aid.

"Oh yeah!" Octavia cheered, counting up all her matches. She was like a kid again. "Ok, I'm on a roll now! Let's play for money!" Octavia announced. She was getting way ahead of herself.

"No no no. Just stick to matches O." I said, picking up one she had dropped. She gave me her best sad face as I shook my head 'no' again.

"You scared your little sister might beat you Bellamy?" Clarke eyed me. I was far from scared. She was challenging me.

Why was she challenging me?

Clarke looked ridiculous in her outfit. Her sweat pants were way too big and the jersey definitely belonged to a man. But she looked cute even if she was challenging me.

We continued to play for matches when Lincoln gave in and agreed to play for change. Octavia jumped up and ran out the door only to come back in carrying a three litre water bottle full of money.

"I hate carrying coins." Octavia mumbled when I raised an eyebrow at her. "How much you want Clarke?" Princess just shrugged to O, not really knowing how much they needed.

Five minutes had passed when Octavia finally counted out twenty in coins for herself and Clarke. I really should know better but what the hell. I passed O a twenty note and she gave me change before doing the same for Linc.

"Princess, you shouldn't go 'all in'." I muttered when Clarke pushed her remaining tenner in coins to the middle of the table.

Clarke looked a little confused. I had to explain. "The last river card hasn't been put out yet. We have another round of betting to go." I said it slowly, pointing to the overturned cards in the middle.

"Well, that's my bet. All of it…" she looked bored, not really paying attention to the game in front of her. "This game is so boring." She whispered to O, who was stacking her small pile of money into neat piles.

"Ok, whatever you want to do." I mumbled just as Lincoln and Octavia folded.

I'd play her though…

"Did I win?" Clarke asked as we put our cards out on the table. Shit, she was a fucking lucky princess. I nodded to her as she pulled all the coins to her side of the table. She looked very pleased with herself.

I scowled at myself. That was a dumb move. I shouldn't have played nearly all my money on a two pair. I whipped out my wallet and pulled out another twenty, handing it to Octavia.

"Is that allowed?" Octavia asked Lincoln who was just laughing at me. "Ah, if you girls don't mind." He said, once I gave him a warning glare.

I was not finished playing.

Clarke gave me a small smile. "You do not like losing, do you Blake?" she asked softly, just a hint of a tease in her tone. "I'm not losing when I have money to play." I gave her a wink which she rolled her eyes to.

We had to make everyone even so we all put in an extra twenty and continued playing. God, this had to end soon.

What the fuck just happened?

We lost. Octavia and Clarke sat opposite each other, the only two left in the game. Lincoln had been put out first and Octavia had, somehow, beaten my full house in the last hand.

What the hell?!

And of course, they didn't want to play each other so they were putting their winnings back into the water bottle.

"You all right there Bellamy?" Clarke asked me in a smug tone of voice. I was still shocked. How lucky could they be? I just nodded.

"Hey, want to see my card trick? Might cheer you up." She laughed at me. I knew I had a scowl on my face as she took the deck of cards in her hand.

"Pick a card, any card." She said, in a voice that sounded weirdly like a Circus Master. I just rolled my eyes at her as I plucked a random card from her hand as she looked away.

"Ok, memorise it and put it back, anywhere. Remember it?" She announced, fanning out the cards. "It's one card, Princess. I remember it." I said flatly.

Ten of diamonds.

"Can't quite remember my name though." She muttered and I let out a small laugh. She really didn't like that nickname.

Clarke turned to me again and shuffled the cards as best she could, one even falling on the floor which O passed to her with a grin. "Ok…" She began turning over the cards one by one, counting out loud as she went.

One - Four of Spades.

Two - Nine of Clubs.

Three - Ace of Spades.

Four - Two of Spades.

Five - Four of Hearts.

Six - Seven of Diamonds.

Seven - King of Clubs.

Eight - King of Hearts.

Nine - Ten of Diamonds. There it was.

Ten - Jack of Hearts.

Eleven - Three of Heats.

Twelve - Eight of Clubs.

"Ok…" She looked at me for a second, smiling. "… the next card I turn over should be yours." She raised her eyebrows at me, her mouth twitched as she let a smile appear.

"You sure about that Princess?" Well she did say that it didn't work all the time.

"Positive." Clarke announced, playing with the next card on the deck.

"Want to bet?" I muttered, only half-heartedly. She tilted her head slightly, thinking hard about it. She kept glancing down at the deck in her hand as I willed myself to keep a straight face.

"How much?" she asked, warily. "Double or nothing." Clarke threw Octavia and Lincoln a confused look as Lincoln explained what I meant.

If she won. I would give her another forty bucks but when I won, I would get back the money I lost during a ridiculous game of poker.

"Deal." Clarke threw out her hand as I took it. Poor Princess. She wouldn't be making a penny off me tonight. Octavia and Lincoln sat on the floor together engrossed in our discussion.

"Go ahead Princess." I said cockily.

Clarke's hand played with the deck before she slowly placed it down on the table. She then moved her hand across the table and picked up the ten of diamonds and made a show of turning it face down and placing it in front of me.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"You little shit!" I nearly shouted as Octavia and Lincoln laughed. "How the fuck did you do that?" I was shocked to say the least but Clarke had fallen on her side laughing as O gave her a high five.

"Pay up Blake." She managed to get out, as I pushed my hands through my hair.

How the hell did she do that? She beat me. Twice.

I knew I was sulking as we discussed what takeout to get for dinner. I was replaying that stupid card trick in my head over and over, trying to figure out how she did it.

I had lost eighty bucks tonight… and I still didn't know how.

We had agreed on Pizza as the door opened and Jasper and Monty appeared. "How's lazy day going?" Monty asked, obviously knowing the girls routine.

"Great." Octavia beamed as they took sat on the floor, giving their requests for dinner. Octavia had gone to order as we tidied up a little.

Clarke gathered some glasses and napkins while Monty gathered up the cards and was putting them away. "What were you playing?" he asked.

"Poker…" I muttered, not wanting to think about it. "They wiped us out."

"Why the hell would you play with them two? They are the best – Ow – Clarke! Stop kicking me. I'm giving you a compliment!" Monty nearly shouted.

My head shot to Clarke as she had a guilty look on her face. Those little cheats.

"Princess?" I asked, shocked. Clarke just shrugged her shoulders, attempting to keep a laugh controlled. "You played us!" I half shouted, looking for support from Lincoln.

He was shaking his head in disbelief, then let out a small laugh or cry, I couldn't tell. "I guess they could bluff after all." He muttered.

"I can't believe you!" I said shocked as O made her way back into the room.

"We've been made." Clarke said, pretending to be scared. O seemed to understand immediately and she began to laugh.

"Figured it out, did you?" she laughed.

I was in shock.

They were good. I had to give it to them.

But pay back was a bitch.

*** Clarke ***

While Lincoln took the game of poker quite well, Bellamy was fuming. It was actually funny. He couldn't stand to lose. But he had never played with me before. He would just have to get used to it.

I got up from the couch when there was a knock at the door, grabbing money for the pizza. I figured Octavia and I could spring for dinner after we took them for one hundred and twenty bucks.

Oh for crying out loud. Damon.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked pulling the door a little behind me. Hoping he would take the hint.

He leaned close and gave me a quick kiss. "Just thought I would stop by. I missed you." He answered with a big smile on his face. Damon gave me a once over and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you wearing?" he laughed. Damon had never seen me out of my work clothes so my current attire probably shocked him.

"It's lazy day.." I answered, not budging from the doorway. "And I saw you yesterday, Damon." I added, quietly.

"Delivery?" Ugh, of course. I paid the delivery-man but struggled with the pizzas. "Here, let me." Damon grabbed the pizzas from me and pushed right past and into the apartment.

Oh God. I shook my head and followed him.

Octavia looked a little shocked with our new guest as Damon strolled in, glancing around. "Hi Octavia. Jasper, Monty." He greeted them all with a nod, placing the pizzas down.

This was going to be bad. O sent me a questioning glance as she smiled at Damon. What they hell could I do?

"Hey! I don't think we've met. I'm Damon." He went around Monty and Jasper to Lincoln and shook his hand. Nodding as Lincoln told him who he was and that they were staying with us for a while.

And then Damon went to Bellamy, who stood up and clasped hands with him for longer than seemed necessary. "Clarke didn't mention you two." He muttered, throwing me a look over his shoulder, while shaking out his hand at his side.

"Yeah, ditto." Bellamy said in a strong voice, still standing. "Well it's nice to meet you both. I'm Clarke's boyfriend."

Oh, for fuck sake. Octavia's eyes widened in shock. But so did mine.

"Oh… Ok." I said, not hiding the surprise in my voice as I grabbed Damon by the front of his shirt and led him out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind me.

"What the hell, Damon?" I asked, finally letting him go. "I am not your girlfriend!" I said, slowly. Damon rolled his eyes at me, smoothing down his shirt again.

"Come on Clarke. You basically are my girlfriend…" he said, half pleadingly. I shook my head at him. Not this again. "I mean, I'm not seeing anyone else. Are you?"

I shook my head 'no' but as I did I could see the bright smile appear on his face. I had to nip this in the bud.

"I'm also not seeing you, Damon." I explained. "We are not dating. Sure, we get together sometimes but that doesn't mean I am your girlfriend." He shook his head, not looking at me.

He turned around and opened the door. "We'll see about that." He said, giving me a wink before he left.

Oh God. I closed the door behind him, as I banged my head against it in pure frustration.

"And since when are you two an official item?" Octavia appeared behind me, a look of shock on her face. I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't start. We are not together." I muttered.

O laughed but gave me a quick hug before dragging me back to eat before the pizza got cold.

There was only one slice of pizza left by the time we all stuffed ourselves. God, I shouldn't have eaten that much, I could feel my stomach bulge.

Bellamy was weirdly quiet throughout the meal. Obviously still annoyed Octavia and I kicked his ass in poker. God, he was such a sore loser.

"You two sort out your Halloween costumes yet?" Jasper asked, getting comfortable on the floor. I could see Octavia's eyes light up. She loved Halloween. Especially since we came to college.

Ark always had a Halloween themed night before the college broke up for mid-term and then we got to dress up all over again for the real night.

"We do. But it's top secret." She answered in a hushed tone, giving Jasper a wink. Monty gave me a quizzical look but I just pretended to zip my mouth.

Bellamy made us all jump when he clapped his hands together. "Right, let's get another film on. And since I no longer trust my sister.." he threw Octavia a glare that didn't last long before it became a smile. "..Or Princess. I am choosing." He finished by leaning over me, far too slowly for my liking, and grabbing my laptop off the side table.

The conversation continued as Bellamy shifted to the middle seat of the couch. Beside me. "Password?" he muttered. I lifted the laptop and typed it in and passed the laptop back.

Bellamy only took a few minutes to find the film he wanted. "OK, so it's time for a documentary…kind of." He said, getting up and hooking the laptop up to the TV, as Octavia groaned.

"Bell, documentaries are not exactly lazy day material." She explained, moving from her chair and putting popcorn in the microwave.

I could see Bellamy smirk from the reflection in the TV. "What kind of documentary is it?" I asked, he was up to something. Bellamy turned to me, his face serious. "It's about three people who go into the woods to investigate a story of a witch."

Ugh, this was going to be bad. I got up and helped O with the popcorn and gathered everyone drinks. I had a feeling this would put me to sleep.

Monty got up from the floor and took a seat on the couch, giving Jasper a grin. "What's is called?" Jasper lay on the floor, facing the TV.

"The Blair Witch Project." Bellamy replied, giving Lincoln a slap on the shoulder as Lincoln laughed. "I've heard of that." O announced, taking a seat after leaving a big bowl on the coffee table.

I hated Bellamy. He did this on purpose. I would not sleep tonight.

Octavia had only lasted half the film before she moved to the floor beside Jasper, while I was curled into a ball on the couch. My hands covering my eyes.

I could feel Bellamy silently laughing beside me. I threw my elbow out and caught him in the stomach but he just nudged my arm back and gave me a smirk. It was like hitting a brick wall.

It was finally over. I think I was scared for life. I would never go into a forest ever again. We all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"OK, I'm googling this shit because I will not sleep tonight." Octavia announced, unhooking the laptop from the TV.

"Not a fan of scary films, Octavia?" Lincoln smirked at her as she just gave him the finger continuing to search. I looked at Lincoln who was smiling at Bellamy.

"You two set us up!" I shouted, giving Bellamy slap on the leg and threw popcorn at Lincoln. "It's not real. Oh thank God, it's not real." O pushed the laptop away as she took a deep breath. "You're both assholes." She sighed.

"Ok, before we get in the middle of a domestic, were going to head. Lunch tomorrow?" Monty helped Jasper off the floor as O and I both nodded.

Octavia popped on an episode of The Big Bang Theory to get her mind off the Blair Witch as I muttered an intention to go to bed, not exactly having the energy to move.

"Princess?" I scrunched my eyes. Ugh, I'd fallen asleep. "I'm up." I said, slowly opening my eyes. Lincoln was at the door as he waved at me. "Night Clarke."

I sat up straight on the couch, stretching my legs and arms. "You're keeping me up, Princess." Bellamy laughed at me. "Too scared to go to bed alone?" he smirked as I got up to get a drink of water.

"You're laughing now Bellamy but it won't be so funny when O and I keep both of you up with our nightmares." I mumbled, still not impressed with his choice of movie.

"You should have asked your boyfriend to stay." Bellamy said, his back to me as he made up his 'bed'. I rolled my eyes. I knew this was coming.

Although I had expected Jasper and Monty to have something to say about it but they had the sense to keep their mouths closed. Bellamy, on the other hand, didn't.

"He's not my boyfriend." I used a strong tone. One I had used hours earlier with Damon himself. "Really? I mean, he seemed pretty sure of himself." Bellamy was giving me a small smile. He was mocking me.

"Oh shut up Bellamy, you don't know anything." I was too tired to make an argument for myself. Bellamy laughed at me, raising his hands up in defence.

"God, do you speak to your boyfriend with that tone?" I threw the dish towel at him. He was trying to get a rise out of me and he was winning.

Bellamy chuckled again as he threw the towel back at me. He pulled his shirt over his head before lying down on the couch, not bothering to pull the blanket over himself. God, he had no decency.

"Shut off the light on your way out, would you Princess?" he muttered, his eyes already closed.

I was fuming. From what? I wasn't a hundred percent sure. But Bellamy was not allowed to comment on my love life. He had no right.

I sauntered out of the room leaving the light on. He could get off his ass and turn it off himself. Dick.

**I hope you liked this update. I was longer than usual and I struggled with some aspects of it, but I will soon see how it goes down…. Eep.**

**Thank you all so much for your support! I am back to school now so the updates might be a bit slower but as usual, check out my profile for information! **

**-AL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, sorry this has taken so long but I had a stressful week at work. But here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

*** Clarke ***

The days seemed to go by like a blur. Lectures and placement in the hospital was taking its toll. But mom would be happy. I was following in her footsteps.

I may not become the surgeon she wanted but I was happy with being a nurse. I actually got to spend a little time with people, getting to know them. Not many doctors could say that.

But being a trainee nurse was tough. Going to lectures, training in the hospital and working in Ark… I was exhausted. I couldn't wait for the mid-term.

I hadn't been at home much either. I saw O, Jasper and Monty on Monday for lunch but I was in the hospital that evening and then to work. It was the same for Tuesday.

But I had tonight off. Thank God. I would take a long bath and have a good night sleep. I was looking forward to it all day but I had a bone to pick with O first.

Weirdly enough, Lincoln and Bellamy had made a routine at our apartment. They were searching for a place of their own in the city the past few days but they always had dinner ready for us in the evening.

And as much as I hated to say it. Bellamy was a brilliant cook.

"Hey there stranger." Lincoln greeted me as I flopped down on the couch, still wearing my nurse's uniform. "Steroids. Been a while." I muttered, lifting my hand in a wave.

After a few minutes of rest, the smell of food gave me the energy to move. Bellamy gave me a once over. "Halloween outfit?" he asked, setting the table.

"God, Bell, were not that predictable." Octavia sent him a glare as she came in. Good. I was not up for Bellamy and his taunts tonight.

We all gathered at the table as Lincoln and Bellamy passed around the food. "You haven't called Jameson." It was a question more than a statement, but O just shrugged.

"I just keep forgetting." Octavia said quietly, eating her dinner. I nudged her elbow, giving her a wicked smile. "Well, he said he just might stop by tonight and whisk you away." I laughed but O just looked shocked.

"Clarke…" I gave her a stern look. "Go on O. Get dressed up, go have drinks, have a bit of fun and see if it goes anywhere." I said, ignoring the glare from her brother.

"Jees, Princess, stop pimping out your best friend." Bellamy muttered, giving me an evil glare. I glanced at Octavia, who was thinking it over. I knew that look.

"Ok, what time will he be here?" I smiled, I knew she would go. I told her he would pick her up at eight and she ate quickly to go get ready.

I sat crossed legged on Octavia's big bed as she tried on several outfits for my approval. Bootcut jeans and a blue tank top. She did a twirl. "Boo." I gave her a thumbs down as she changed again.

"Come on O, try harder. It's a date!" I groaned, flopping back on her bed. "Yeah, yeah." Octavia let out a sigh as she slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a sequined top that I had bought her for her birthday.

"Much better." I nodded giving her two thumbs up and a big smile. I left O to do her hair and make-up and went to my room to scrub my own make-up off.

I hadn't been on a proper date for a month. My hook-ups with Damon didn't count. I mean I never actually tried with him. I never got dressed up or got butterflies in my stomach when I saw him.

But boyfriends were trouble.

I changed out of my uniform and pulled on my lazy day clothes. I'd wait until Octavia left before I had my bath. Bellamy and Lincoln sat on the couch on my laptop looking for apartments.

"Any luck?" I turned on the TV and ran through the channels looking for something to watch. "You're just itching to get rid of us, aren't you?" Bellamy gave me a smirk but he didn't look up from the screen.

"You said it." I muttered, finally settling on a re-run of Friends. "What about this one?" Lincoln said, pointing at the screen. The two studied the screen debating the strengths and weaknesses of the place online.

"That kitchen is a bit-" Bellamy threw a glance at Lincoln who was looking past me to Octavia, who had entered the room and was now sitting on the arm rest of my chair.

"Octavia, you look beautiful." Lincoln said a little shyly, receiving an elbow from Bellamy. O was blushing but thanked Lincoln, ignoring her brother.

"Do you have a coat?" God, Bellamy was being annoyingly protective. O rolled her eyes at her brother and nodded. We talked quietly as the boys looked up more places in the city. I glanced at the clock, Jameson would be here any minute.

O left to go to the bathroom before Jameson arrived as there was a knock on the door. Bellamy sneered as he passed the laptop to Lincoln and began to get up.

But I was quick. I stood up and caught the collar of his shirt in my fist and pushed him back down on the couch. "Sit." I demanded, like I was talking to a dog. Bellamy landed on the couch with an audible groan, he looked shocked but gave me a smile as he just shrugged. I didn't think it would be that easy.

I let Jameson in giving him a smile. He wore a smart shirt with a pair of dark jeans. He looked good. "O will just be a minute." I said, leading him to the sitting room. But O appeared and gave me a look.

"Hey Jameson, um, let's just go." She mumbled. I nearly laughed, God knows what Bellamy would have said to him. He would have quizzed him until Jameson ran screaming from the building.

When I walked back in Bellamy stared at me, before looking past me. He lifted his hands questioningly. "Well?" he asked, looking annoyed. "Oh, they're gone." I said, giving him a haughty smile.

*** Bellamy ***

Little fuck didn't even have the courage to come in and introduce himself. I already knew that he wasn't good enough for Octavia. She deserved better.

And Clarke looked pleased with herself. She shouldn't be playing cupid with my sister and some piece of shit from her work. She had no right.

Linc and I continued to search for apartments when we found one that had just been vacated. It had two big double bedrooms, an open plan kitchen and sitting room and a balcony. It was perfect. Rent was very reasonable too.

Lincoln decided to ring and get a viewing for the next day, we needed out of Octavia and Clarke's apartment. One, Clarke was driving me crazy and two, I would end up beating the shit out of one of Octavia's dates.

"You two need to use the bathroom, I going to take a bath." Clarke announced, getting up from the chair. I sent her a smile, "I think we can hold it, Princess." Clarke took a deep breath, obviously trying to hold back a snarky comment.

"Fine, but I swear.." she pointed at me with her eyes squinted threateningly. "if you ruin my relaxing bath because you need to take a leak, I will kill you." Clarke pulled her finger back and smiled.

She was kind of scary. God, it was hot. I was tempted to start knocking on the door just to see what she would do, but I had a little more self-preservation than that.

*** Clarke ***

It had turned eleven when I finally got out of the bath and made my way to my room. The hot bath had relaxed my tired muscles and given me a renewed strength.

I only towel dried my hair as I climbed into bed. It had been a long few days and I needed to get some much needed sleep. But of course once my head hit the pillow my mind started to race.

Dad. God I missed him. Nothing was the same anymore. He would be proud of me doing so well in college though.

Assignments. Shit, I really needed to start the one due after break. I was going to have to pull all-nighters if I didn't start soon.

Seven o'clock start. Did I set my alarm? Yes. I set it before I brushed my teeth. God, I was going to be up again in seven hours. Go to sleep Clarke or you will be a zombie tomorrow.

Halloween. The rota for Ark needed to be finished for the Halloween ball. I needed to get the decorations out of the basement. Octavia would help me with that.

Octavia. I wonder how her date was going?

Damon. God, I really needed to end it with him. He was getting to be far too clingy.

Bellamy. Did that man own a shirt that didn't cut off circulation? I mean, go a size up! We all see the six pack.

Bellamy. 'Not like she was hit too many times with the pretty stick.' Oh God! Clarke, go to fucking sleep.

I groaned loudly into my pillow hitting the light on my alarm. One in the morning. Ok, if I fell asleep now, I would get six hours sleep.

One sheep.

Two sheep.

Three sheep.

Four sheep.

Five sheep.

Six sheep.

Seven sheep.

Eight sheep.

Nine she.

Ten.

Elev…

"Princess?" a whisper.

"Princess?" hmm, go away… sleep.

"Clarke." My arms flew out as my mind went straight to protecting me. I hit something hard and warm. I forced my eyes open a millimetre.

Bellamy. God, what the hell did he want?

"Go away." I mumbled, pulling the covers up to my chin, my eyes drifting closed again. Was this payback for poker? Still?

I heard him sigh as he pulled the blanket away from my face. "O isn't home yet." It was a simple statement. But what the fuck did he want me to do about it.

"So?" I finally opened my eyes fully, fighting the sleep. It was dark, I could only see a darker figure standing beside my bed. I couldn't see his face so I closed my eyes. There was no point when I couldn't see anything.

"It's half three." My eyes popped open as I hit my alarm. He was correct. It was half three in the morning. Bellamy seemed pleased with my reaction as he took a step and sat on the edge of my bed.

I glared at him. "What the hell are you doing waking me up at half three in the morning?" I sneered, knowing he probably wouldn't get the full effect in this light.

"Octavia is not home yet." He whispered it slowly. Like I either hadn't heard him before or I didn't understand him. Two could play at that game. "So?" I drew out the word, just to annoy him.

I was on my side, facing him when he exhaled loudly. I was not in the mood for this. I flipped myself over to face the other side of the bed. Maybe he would take the hint.

"Look, will you ring her? See if she's ok? She won't answer me." I had never heard that tone of voice coming from him before. It was worry.

Ugh. I should have just ignored him until he left but he would have probably gone out and searched the entire town for her. I reached behind me to the nightstand and grabbed my phone, not answering him.

To: Queen B

You ok?

"Don't text her." Bellamy had hunched over me, reading my text before I could hit send. His face was a few centimetres away from my shoulder, God, he had no concept of personal space. "Why not?" I asked, annoyance dripping from my tone.

I didn't have to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes at me. "She won't answer you. Just ring her." He demanded as I shook my head.

"I am not ringing her Bellamy." I said, deleting the message I had typed. I hit the attachment button on the screen and before Bellamy could say anything, my phone camera flashed as I took a picture.

When it came up, it looked funny. Even I would admit that. All you could see was my annoyed face and Bellamy staring at the camera from over my shoulder.

To: Queen B

Photo.

Your overprotective bother is ruining my sleep. You dead?

"Funny." Bellamy muttered, rubbing his eyes which were still dazed by the flash of my camera. I curled back into my pillow, flipping over onto my stomach, not facing him.

"Trust me. O knows I love my sleep. And she now knows you are ruining it. She'll text." I mumbled, pushing out my arm to give him a shove off my bed.

"Now go." I said, sternly, just to make sure he got the message, loud and clear. My mattress lifted a little as Bellamy got up and I let out a sigh.

But nothing was ever that simple. My eyes opened slowly when I felt the bed dip behind me. I turned my head to face him. The fucker was lying flat on his back. On my bed.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know she is ok." His voice stronger than my own had been. I let out a groan as I checked my phone for a message, even though it hadn't beeped.

My phone lit up the whole room and I realised that the warm, hard thing I had touched earlier was his chest. Does he do this on purpose? "God, Bellamy, put on a shirt, would you?!" I muttered, annoyed at his nakedness.

He smirked at me. "Am I making you uncomfortable Princess?" he teased as he eyed me up. I turned my head away from him again, I was going to hurt my neck if I kept this up. "Don't flatter yourself Bellamy, you have no effect on me." I muttered, yawning on purpose.

Five long minutes passed as Bellamy squirmed behind me but he finally settled himself. "Your bed is so comfortable." I could hear the pleasure in his voice. He had to be sick of the couch at this point. "Don't get used to it. You're out of here once O texts back." I bit out, a little more snarky than I had planned but Bellamy just let out a laugh.

I turned my head to face Bellamy who was just staring at my ceiling. "Octavia isn't some defenceless little girl you know. She can handle herself, so stop worrying." I whispered as Bellamy just raised an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes. He didn't believe me. What would it take for him to realise that his sister was a real force to be reckoned with.

I gave Bellamy a weak smile and recalled to him the story of a night out with Octavia in our first year. We had been in Ark before I started working there when a guy had grabbed her ass. O had turned to him and politely told him not to touch her. When he did it again, Octavia gave me an evil smile before she turned to the guy and decked him. No open palm for Octavia. She had punched him right in the nose and he went down, but not before hitting his face off a table. There was blood everywhere.

Bellamy laughed beside me but it fizzled out quickly. "All that story tells me is that there are stupid boys in this town with grabby hands." I groaned, nothing would appease him. I was too tired for overprotective Bellamy.

My eyelids grew heavy as they began to drift closed. Bellamy moved and my eyes were open again. This was not working. Octavia better get in touch. And fast.

Bellamy must have been thinking the same as me because he leaned over me to grab my phone. Checking it again. Nothing. I smiled a little, shaking my head in the pillow.

"Is there food in here?" Bellamy asked, looking around my room in the dark. I gave him a quizzical look. He must be sleep deprived.

"I smell.." Bellamy leaned up on his elbows and sniffed the air. He looked ridiculous. Like a dog. "..It's like cupcakes or something. Vanilla." He said, still sniffing around. My lips twitched upwards a little, my checks growing warm.

"That's me." I coughed, sneaking a look at him. His eyes were wide as he just stared at me hard. Ok, this was uncomfortable, I turned away from him.

It only took him a second to cross the line.

He sniffed me. What the hell? He had moved closer to me in the bed making me dip towards him and actually put his nose to the crook of my neck and pulled in the air.

I covered up a slight shiver as I shoved him hard, not even looking at him. Bellamy had the audacity to laugh as he fell on his back because I had knocked his arm from under him.

I let out a frustrated curse as I moved away from him, closer to the other side of the bed. He was still laughing. Chuckling really. Like I was the one being weird. What the hell was he thinking?

"Calm down Princess. You just, you smell good." Bellamy muttered, stuttering slightly before giving me compliment number two. I didn't bother to respond to him.

Fifteen year old me would be jumping for joy but I was older and wiser now. Well, I was half right. He was getting to me. I couldn't let that happen.

My eyes drifted shut as I purposefully went over and over the horrible things he said about me that night.

*** Bellamy ***

I kept still as Clarke shifted in the bed, her whole body now facing me. She had fallen asleep ten minutes ago, her breathing becoming deep. Her hair was a mess of waves covering the pillow as she hugged the blanket to her chest.

I should have been cold as I was lying on the blankets and only wearing my sweats but I was warm and a little flustered. The smell of vanilla was seeping into my senses and overpowering all logical thoughts.

If I moved my hand a few inches, I would be touching her. Ok, now I sounded like a creep. I tucked my hands under my head and let out a growl.

Clarke might want to pretend that I didn't affect her but I felt her shiver when my nose slightly grazed the sensitive skin just above her shoulder near her ear.

It was the shiver that was getting to me. I was lucky she was facing the other way. If she had seen my dick twitch in my sweat pants I'm sure she would have given me a black eye.

Or… maybe, just maybe she would have given in to me.

The alert of Clarke's phone dragged me away from my very detailed fantasy of a naked Clarke straddling me as I moved inside her.

Clarke only stirred a little as I took the phone from her grasp.

From: Queen B

That pic was too cute! I'm 

Photo

I rolled my eyes at the photo my sister had sent to Clarke. It was a picture of her with Jasper and Monty in a bar. All my worry had been for nothing. I let out a deep breath placing the phone on the night stand.

I glanced at Clarke who was now in a deep sleep. I should go back to the couch but I didn't move. I was contemplating just sleeping beside her and pretending I had just fallen asleep.

I pulled myself up and off the bed before I could convince myself to sleep in Clarke's bed without her permission.

I would wait until she was begging me to be in her bed. It wouldn't be long.

**Please review! -AL**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter just came faster than even I could have imagined. I want to thank all the reviewers as this is for you…**

*** Clarke ***

My alarm rang as I reached across my bed grabbed it and threw as hard as I could off the wall. It stopped then but I let out a loud groan and pushed off my blanket.

Bellamy.

I quickly scanned the room but he was gone. Good.

Octavia.

I rolled my eyes as I read the text from the night before. God, Bellamy worried over everything. He just refused to listen to me when I said she was fine.

I got dressed and ready in record time. I had a short day today, no placement in the hospital. I loved it but I was so happy that I could come home at a regular time and relax again.

I snuck into the kitchen as Bellamy slept soundly on the couch. Still shirtless.

My stomach grumbled as I poured my cereal and ate it quietly. It filled my empty stomach and I was thankful to Lincoln for going and buying Octavia and me groceries. We had our presses full for the first time since we moved in. It was a great feeling not to have to run to Monty and Jasper for every meal.

I placed my bowl in the sink but flinched as movement caught my eye. Bellamy had turned onto his side and his arm dropped to the floor.

He looked so peaceful. Sleeping… I lifted the bowl out of the sink again and kept my eyes on him as I dropped it back with a loud clink. It didn't break thankfully.

Bellamy jumped, his legs thrashed, getting caught in his blanket and he spilled to the floor with a bang.

I smiled. "Ouch! I didn't wake you Bellamy, did I?" I managed my sweetest voice. Bellamy glared up at me from a tangled mess on the floor as I sauntered out of the room. My mood much improved.

000

My lecturer droned on as I doodled on my notepad. I hadn't managed to take one note the entire morning.

My mind kept wandering back to bloody Bellamy Blake.

Ugh. He still called me princess. I hated it. Why couldn't he just let it go and leave me alone? I felt like I was slipping back into the old me. The one that had cried over him. And I refused to be that person.

Something needed to be done.

I quickly sent a text to Octavia asking her to meet me for lunch as I sat, pretending to listen to my lecturer for the last ten minutes of class.

I could hardly keep my eyes open. I only had one cup of coffee before I got to college and the caffeine was already wearing off.

I nearly ran out of the theatre when one o'clock hit. Octavia was never late to anything and she would already be at the café, waiting for me.

I stumbled in the door of the café and spotted O immediately. She gave me a big smile and held up a coffee that was for me. This was why I loved her. She was always there for me when I needed her.

We talked for a while about her date the previous night. It had been a bust apparently. No spark at all. I hope Jameson felt the same way as she did or it might be awkward at work for a while.

"I can't believe Bellamy woke you up." Octavia laughed but she stopped herself when I didn't join in. I bit my lip nervously. God this was Octavia, I shouldn't be nervous. "Clarke, what's up?" she asked, nudging me with her foot.

"I want him gone." I blurted it out. Like the words were just waiting to be set free. Octavia's mouth hung open as she searched my face, thinking I was joking. After a minute she looked away from me. She knew I wasn't joking.

"Why?" she asked, stuttering a little as she played with her napkin. I shook my head, trying to find an answer that would make her agree with me. "I… Look, O, I love you and I would do anything for you but he needs to leave."

The brunette in front of my pulled her hair from the high ponytail it was in and began to put it back together. "He is my family Clarke." She was pleading with me. I felt like such a bitch right now.

"I have been more 'family' to you than he has the past five years O." she actually pulled back from the table as the words spilled from my mouth. I was a bitch.

"That isn't fair to him Clarke." I mentally kicked myself, knowing she was right. I needed to take a different tact with this and quick.

"Look I know Bell can be a bit of a dick sometimes but he is just teasing Clarke." Crap. What was I supposed to say to that? Octavia's eyes were wide, she only got Bellamy back and now it was me that was sending him away.

I was worse than a bitch. I was a terrible friend.

But I would end up blowing up at him if he didn't leave. Or worse.

I didn't say anything as Octavia waited. She finally pulled my hand toward her on the table. "What happened Clarke?" she begged as I closed my eyes. "Nothing. I just can't have him there anymore. You need to tell him to go." My voice was louder than it needed to be and O let go of my hand.

Shit.

"Fine, it's your apartment too. I wouldn't force them on you." I hated that word. Fine. It never meant fine. It always meant more.

Octavia pulled her jacket from the back of her chair and got up quickly. "O?" I begged, but she just mumbled that she would see me at home and left.

My head fell into my hands. Why the hell did he have to come home and fuck everything up.

000

I was procrastinating. I should have been home a half hour ago but I decided to visit with Monty and Jasper before heading into my apartment. But even they didn't cheer me up.

My argument with Octavia was eating away at me. I had really fucked up. She was going to hate me. I would lose her.

After an hour of being a lousy visitor, I decided to finally go home and leave the boys in peace. I stood outside the apartment listening for what seemed like forever before I entered.

The hall was a mess of bags. God, they had packed up already. This was going to be really awkward but when I pushed open the sitting room door I was met with smiles and laughing. This was weird.

"You in a better mood Princess?" Bellamy chuckled at me as he finished making dinner. I just nodded at him, not fully understanding. He had to know that Octavia wouldn't want him to leave, that it was my idea.

"Well, you'll be even happier to know that Linc and I found an apartment." Ugh, Bellamy's timing sucked. I glanced to O who was sitting chatting with Lincoln. She didn't look at me.

She didn't even have to ask them to leave. I felt like crap.

I stayed quiet throughout dinner which earned me a few suspicious looks from both Bellamy and Lincoln. They didn't ask me about my mood though.

They talked amongst themselves about the guys new place in the city and a new truck which was parked right outside that I had missed in my dazed walk home. I was only half listening while I ran through a list of things I could do to make it up to Octavia.

"Clarke?" Lincoln clicked his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. He just laughed at me when I looked at him confused. "I said, would you and Octavia mind helping us move in fully tomorrow." He gave me a big smile before he turned to Octavia. "We'll provide lunch." He urged, his smile growing wider.

I gave O a nod when she looked to me for my answer, her expression blank. It was the least I could do at this point. Octavia grabbed her drink she told Lincoln that they owed us more than lunch.

Wait. Was she flirting?

I glanced from Octavia to Lincoln who was just nodding at her, smiling. Oh, Bellamy was going to hit the fucking roof. How did I not see this before?

Oh right. I was only thinking of myself these last few days. I had some major sucking up to do to Octavia. I had really hurt her this afternoon.

The guys packed up their new truck with their limited belongings as Octavia and I sat quietly on the sidewalk. Just watching. "Right, we will see you two around seven tomorrow?" Bellamy asked, standing in front of Octavia.

Before I could remind him that Octavia and I had tomorrow off Lincoln swept me up in a big grizzly hug. God, this guy was a giant of a man. I laughed as he swung me around like a rag doll before putting me down.

"Steroids, it's been emotional." I quipped as he lightly punched my shoulder. "You'll miss me, just wait." He smiled at me before Bellamy patted him on the shoulder, obviously finished saying goodbye to Octavia.

Bellamy stood in front of me and I could feel Octavia staring at us. "Princess.." he nodded at me, knowing better than to do what Lincoln just had. "Can't say I will miss the wake up calls." He said, giving me a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Funny, I was going to say the same to you." I dead panned, but he just continued to smirk.

The two loaded into their truck and pulled away, waving as they left. Well, at least I got what I asked for. Octavia left for the apartment as I watched the taillights disappear.

Octavia's bedroom door was closed when I finally followed her up. I decided to leave her alone for a while as I washed the dishes and tidied up the mess from dinner.

An hour passed when I finally knocked on her door. "Can we talk?" Octavia threw a magazine she'd been reading on the floor and moved over on her bed. An invitation.

I laid down beside her and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." It was really all I could say. Octavia pushed closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I just don't get it, Clarke. How could you ask me to tell him to leave? After everything." I closed my eyes hearing her voice. It was full of hurt and confusion. ".. I mean, he is all I have-" "You have me." I said, interrupting her. She nudged me to be quiet.

"It's not the same thing Clarke. He is my brother. I love you but you're not exactly Bell." I laughed at her, she had a point. Octavia flopped over her side to face me. A serious look took over her features.

"Put yourself in Bell's shoes for a second. He has finally come home after years away because Mom told him to get out and never come back and you asked me to do the exact same thing. It would have broken his heart. And mine." Octavia choked on her words, her eyes watering.

There was an ache in my heart. I hadn't thought of what Bellamy would think or feel about his sister telling him to leave. I hadn't spoken to him after the fight with his mom but he couldn't have been in a good place then.

"I was so happy when they told me they had found a place and I didn't have to be my mother." Octavia continued when I kept quiet. I nodded, tears filling my own eyes.

"O, I am so sorry. I swear, I will never ask you to take sides again." The tears fell from my eyes as Octavia gave my forehead a kiss and snuggled closer to me.

"We were totally due an argument. I mean how long has it been?" Octavia asked as our tears turned to giggles. I laughed as I reminded her of our last fight. It was three years ago.

"You going to tell me what is going on with you and steroids?" I asked, after a long but comfortable silence. I saw a big smile take over Octavia's features but she played dumb, shrugging her shoulders.

I poked her in the side and she laughed pushing me away. "My God, isn't he the perfect man." I burst out laughing at her description of him. "Come on Clarke. You can't tell me that he doesn't just ooze testosterone. I mean ooahh." Octavia squirmed on the bed as she kicked her legs laughing.

Octavia and I talked until the early hours of the morning. A lot of it consisted of very detailed descriptions of Lincoln causing me to fear for her sanity. She was in deep. O didn't ask me anything more about Bellamy and I couldn't have been happier. I couldn't lie to her anymore so I was glad we had steered clear of the subject.

*** Bellamy ***

Lincoln and I made it into the city and to the letting agents to get the keys in only forty minutes. At least I wasn't moving far. O could come by every day if she wanted. And I was going to make sure that I didn't neglect her just because I had my own place.

She didn't want me to go. She had a sadness in her eyes and she had hugged me so tight before I left. It made my heart ache. But I was only a half hour away.

The letting agent was waiting for us when we arrived at the office even though it was way past business hours. We really shouldn't have taken so long packing but Lincoln and I were so bloody anal about how we folded our clothes. I blame the army for that.

The letting agent was a pretty woman, trying her best to flirt with me but I was just too tired for this. We needed to get into the apartment. I could see Lincoln over her shoulder trying not to laugh. Asshole.

I gave her excuses and we left quickly. Maybe another time. Lincoln was still smirking at me when we climbed into the truck. "He's so dreamy." He clasped his hands together, trying his best to flutter his eyelashes and imitate the woman's voice. I gave him a thump in the arm but he just laughed at me.

God we needed to get a lot of stuff for the apartment. I started making a mental list once we got in. First, we needed mattresses, we only had the frame of the bed but the couch would have to do for tonight. Can't believe I'm moving from one couch to another.

We had a couch, no TV, no music system, ugh I hated moving. The kitchen was pretty complete, we would get new crockery though. Lincoln stood beside me and stared at our new place in front of us.

"Drink?" we managed to say it in unison and gave each other a big smile before we headed out to find our nearest bar, making sure we had our only key. Unpacking might be more fun if we had a few drinks in us.

000

The nearest place was only a five minute walk. It was small, full of older men sitting quietly at the bar nursing their drinks. It would have to do.

Lincoln got the first round as I asked the bar man for a pen and started to write a list of things we needed on a napkin. We sat in a booth adding to it for a good half hour.

"What time are Octavia and Clarke coming over to help?" he asked, reading over my list before he added to it. "Seven or so, I guess. Why?" I finished my drink and the bar man nodded to me when I got his attention. Another round.

"Just wondering." I scoffed at him, raising my eyebrows at him. "What? Think Princess is missing you already?" That little show outside their apartment had annoyed me. It annoyed me more to know that if I had done the same thing Clarke would have kicked me in the shin. Lincoln laughed haughtily at my question, I didn't realise I was being funny.

"Little green, aren't you?" he leaned across the table maintaining eye contact. Like he was interrogating me. I just raised my eyes to the heavens and let out a sigh. "I am not jealous." It was a statement of fact.

"Bullshit. You have it hard for her." Lincoln gave me a stern look but I just got up, ignoring him, and retrieved our drinks. When I took my place again, Lincoln had not changed his expression.

God, he was so irritating. "I wouldn't say no if she offered." I muttered as I took a gulp from my drink. Lincoln laughed at me and shook his head. "I need to get laid, it's fucking with my head." I groaned, putting my forehead on the table.

"You had the perfect opportunity earlier." Lincoln said, giving me a slap on the head, telling me to get up. I just gave him a look and took another gulp of my drink.

"What was up with Clarke earlier anyway?" I had noticed it too. Once she arrived home, she was quiet, barely opening her mouth to speak. Usually you couldn't get Clarke and Octavia to shut up.

"I think she and O had a fight." I wasn't totally sure though. We would just see tomorrow when they came over. I only remember them fighting once when they were kids but that had last the grand total of two hours before they both caved.

Lincoln and I stayed until last call and finally made our way home. Neither of us had intended to stay that long but the drinks kept coming and we just didn't have the energy to move.

Tomorrow was going to be a killer.

*** Clarke ***

The train ride into the city went by quickly as O and I discussed what to get the guys as a house warming present. We had great ideas of a games console but rent was more important so it was going to have to be a small present.

We finally agreed on getting them novelty gifts. They only ended up costing us twenty bucks each. O and I had so much fun picking them out though. We had spent an hour in one shop alone. I was so happy that we were back to how we were before I opened my big mouth.

Octavia and I bought pancake mix so that the guys could make us lunch, as promised, before we set off for their apartment. I wasn't a long walk but before we reached their street we turned around hearing Lincoln call out our names.

"I thought you weren't coming until the evening?" he asked, finally catching up with us. Octavia explained again that we didn't have lectures on a Friday as Lincoln nodded, remembering.

"Well I was just getting some plates and things, just need to make one more stop." Here was my chance to keep making up for yesterday. "Why doesn't O go with you, I will take the plates and Bellamy and I will wash them before you get back." I announced, taking the heavy bag from Lincoln, giving O a quick wink before leaving, not giving anyone a chance to decide otherwise.

I wished I hadn't opened my mouth when the shopping bag full of dishes was making my fingers turn purple. They were two people, how many plates did they need?! I groaned as I climbed the steps of Lincoln and Bellamy's building.

It was apartment number sixteen but thank God there was an elevator. I wouldn't have made it otherwise. I knocked lightly, my fingers not able for more force.

Nothing. God, he better be home.

I tried the door and when I found it unlocked, pushing it open slowly. "Bellamy?" I called out. Oh God, why did I do that?!

I shut the door with a bang. Leaving the bag on the floor, I nearly ran down the stairs of the building not waiting for the elevator.

Fuck. That image was burned into my mind for years.

Bellamy. Against a wall. His trousers around his ankles and a woman on her knees in front of him. Eew. Eew. Eew.

I made it down the four flights of stairs and out the door very quickly. Great. Now what was I supposed to do.

I slumped down on the steps in front of the building. I couldn't get his face out of my head. Eew. I had only caught his eyes for a second but I'm sure he was… ugh… finishing.

I shook that thought from my head when I heard the door open behind me. I only looked up when I heard high heals clicking off the steps.

God, it was the woman. She was older, nearly thirty I would guess but beautiful. She blushed a little, not making eye contact with me but she didn't look happy either.

Welcome to the club. Bitch.

I watched her leave in a fancy car and decided that I was not moving until O and Lincoln got back.

His face kept flashing in my eyes. He jaw pulled tight, his heavy lidded eyes, satisfied. I rubbed my eyes hard trying to scrub the image from my memory. I really didn't need to see that.

He really needed to get a sense of 'time and place'.

**Really don't know how I feel about this…. Let me know what you think. –AL x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I left some of you in utter shock with the last chapter and the next instalment was demanded from some of you so here it is! Let me know if you still hate me… ;) –AL**

*** Bellamy ***

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Janet was not pleased with me but she had at least three reasons not to be.

One. We were interrupted.

Two. She told me to warn her when I was close.

Three. I basically shoved her out the door when I finished.

But what the hell did she expect. She had come over to give Lincoln and I another set of keys and practically jumped me. The only thought that went through my head as she pushed me against the sitting room wall and unbuttoning my jeans was 'This wasn't a good idea' but I didn't stop it.

Not my finest moment, I'll admit. But I did not think Clarke would walk in. Fuck.

I cringed as I looked in the hall for Clarke. I couldn't blame her for running out the door. Oh God, this was embarrassing. Actually, embarrassing wasn't the right word for it. I was shocked, annoyed with myself and angry with myself. I'd really fucked up.

Because not only had Clarke seen another woman sucking me off, I'm nearly sure she realised what happened as she locked eyes with me in that split second.

I didn't think I was even close but when she opened the door and I saw her, I burst. With no warning at all.

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. I had to think rationally. Ok. Clarke was definitely going to be mad and embarrassed. But other than that, I didn't know what to expect.

The only saving grace was that Octavia hadn't seen it. I would have died if she did.

I glanced out the window, wondering why Octavia hadn't been with Clarke when I noticed her. Clarke was sitting on the steps of the building. Crap. I was going to have to go out there.

I took my time going down stairs, not in a rush to have this particular conversation. Clarke's head twitched a little as I'm sure she heard the door open. I just took a seat beside her, remaining quiet.

She didn't look at me but I could see her checks were pink. Embarrassed. I'm sure my own were pink too. "This is awkward." I half laughed, I mean what else could I do?

"You're disgusting." She muttered, her voice harsh. Mad. At least I was right about something. I pushed my hands through my hair, I didn't want to have an argument with her. "Don't be a prude, Princess."

Clarke stiffened beside me. Ok. If she wasn't mad before she was now. But at least I got her to look at me. She was pissed. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was set in a hard line. "Bellamy, get all the blowjobs you want. I don't give a shit. But God, I don't need to see that. It could have been Octavia." She said, her voice full of disgust. I cringed, knowing she was right. I had already chastised myself for it.

I rubbed my sweaty hands off my jeans. "I know. I know. But you're early." I said, trying to bring a bit of humour to the situation. Clarke gave me a stern look before looking away, taking a deep breath.

"Please don't tell O." I pleaded with her, leaning towards her so she would look at me. She did, but with an astonished look on her face. "Bellamy, what conversation do you think we would be having, that I could bring that up?" She said pointing up to the apartment.

"Bring what up?" I stood up quickly as Octavia climbed the steps with Lincoln. I looked down at Clarke who was just staring up at me with an evil smile on her face. I searched my brain for an answer when Clarke finally got up and just ignored O's question.

"Steroids, that bag of dishes nearly killed me." Clarke said laughing as she walked back into the building. Lincoln gave me a questioning smile but I just shook my head at him as we followed the girls. This day couldn't get any worse.

000

The next few hours flew by as we all tidied and unpacked our things. Clarke had kept her word and didn't mention anything about what she saw earlier. But she wouldn't look at me either. I found her staring at the sitting room wall at one point, but she quickly busied herself when she saw me looking. I hated myself.

Octavia kept an eye on Clarke too. Never really leaving her side the whole afternoon. I guess I was wrong about there being a fight. The two were whispering away like two school girls and it was getting annoying.

"Didn't anyone tell you that whispering is rude." I gave out to them half-heartedly. Octavia stuck out her tongue at me making me throw a cushion at her but Clarke just gave me a smug smile. "Oh right, that's rude." She dead panned. Bitch. I could feel my checks burn but turned and left the room. Quickly followed by Lincoln.

"What's that about?" he asked, closing my bedroom door behind us. I ran my hand through my hair and scrunched up my face. I told him everything that had happened earlier.

"In the sitting room?" he asked, cringing. I shrugged my shoulders. "I was horny and I didn't fucking think." It was my only excuse. "God, Bellamy. What the hell?" he whispered to me, still in shock. Ok, if Lincoln was disappointed, I had really screwed up.

Lincoln gave me a sympathetic smile as I sat on the bed. "That landlord is a horn dog!" Lincoln laughed. I lightly punched his shoulder for laughing at this situation. "She's the letting agent!" I argued, but I knew that didn't make it any better. Lincoln ran his hand over his shaved head and sat on the bed frame beside me.

"Doesn't make it any better man. Whatever chance you had with Clarke has now halved. At best." He said, a now serious look on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. That had nothing to do with it.

"I am not even thinking about that. Clarke is off my radar now." I said, fully confident in myself. This whole crush, or whatever, was now over. Nothing was ever going to come of it. So I would just have to let it go and just hope that someday she wouldn't look at me and be disgusted.

I was nodding at my own thoughts as Lincoln got up off the bed and clapped me twice on the back. "Sure. Whatever you say brother." He exited before I could tell him to go fuck himself. I knew I was finished with her.

By the time the mattresses came and Linc and I had organised our bedrooms, the girls had finished with the sitting room and the kitchen. We were nearly finished. Thank God. It was nearly seven when Clarke mentioned that she had to go into work.

Apparently there was the big Halloween Ball tomorrow night and Ark was closed tonight but Clarke had to go in to get everything set up for one of the clubs biggest nights. Octavia had decided to stay for a few more hours but walked Clarke out after she gave Lincoln a little hug and just nodded her goodbye to me. I suppose I couldn't ask for more at this point.

*** Clarke ***

It was after midnight by the time I got in and I was exhausted and felt even worse. I had been lugging decorations around Ark and telling Monroe and Miller where to put everything. They had volunteered to come in and help me set up. As long as I put them on the early shift tomorrow night. That way they would help before opening and only work two hours so they could enjoy the rest of 'Halloween'.

Tomorrow was going to be a long night. I usually loved it but O had asked me if she could invite Lincoln and Bellamy. She said that they wouldn't be staying over so I really couldn't say no. Not that she was cornering me into it. I felt bad some nights because I had to leave O when I was working. I knew she didn't mind but I still felt crappy.

I had only been in bed ten minutes before I heard Octavia get home. She crept into my room and got into bed beside me. "Thanks for today." She mumbled, getting comfortable in the bed. I nodded at her, moving to my side to look at her.

"Please tell me you did not get the train at midnight?" I asked, giving her a stern look. The town was safe enough but we didn't take any chances. O shook her head and smiled. "Lincoln drove me." She whispered.

I had to laugh at her. She really liked him. And it looked like he had a thing for her too. But what would Bellamy do if he found out? I quickly decided not to bring her down by mentioning Bellamy when she recounted the whole truck ride to me.

Lincoln was a great guy. He was smart, funny, very sweet and built like a tank. All of that ticked Octavia boxes. I just hoped that Bellamy would mind his own business and leave them alone.

Octavia fell asleep quickly after she told me every detail of her conversation with Lincoln but I couldn't fall asleep that easily. Not after the day I had. I was so mad at Bellamy. But I had no right. He wasn't my boyfriend. He wasn't my anything. I just had to get over it. I wasn't exactly a virgin or a prude like he said so why did I think he should be a eunuch.

God, I was over thinking this whole situation. I was over thinking about Bellamy. This could not be happening. I rolled over in my bed, away from Octavia, willing myself to sleep. This was the third night in a row that he had kept me up.

000

"Happy Halloween!" Octavia let out a scream that just went right through my head. I got out of bed quickly, the smell of eggs tearing me away from my warm blankets. It was going to be a busy day. Halloween is here.

After breakfast, Octavia and I laid out our costumes and made a check list for the night. We were all set. It was going to be a great night. 'Halloween' was the second biggest night of the year for Ark. The horde of drunken students in ridiculous costumes always made the night better. O and I ended up gossiping for hours about what costume people would be wearing. And I was giving strict orders to the bouncers not to let any girl in that had stolen my idea for a costume.

Shit.

Bouncer.

"Holy shit.." I stood up from the couch and left Octavia flabbergasted as I searched my room for my phone. "No no no no no…" Octavia burst into my room, worry covering her features. "What?" I was dead. This night was going to be a disaster.

"I didn't book the bouncer…." I slapped myself on the forehead before dropping to the floor wanting to cry. How the hell did I forget to ring Phil. Usually, only one bouncer was needed at Ark. But everyone managed to get really rowdy on Halloween so I always booked a second in case something kicked off.

"You have Miller." Octavia tried to calm me down from the little meltdown I was having on the floor of my bedroom. I quickly explained to her that we needed another. I could hardly catch my breath.

Last year, the cops had come and warned us that if we didn't keep people under control they would have to shut us down. That could not happen. Not on Halloween.

Ok. I went into manager mode and rang every bouncer I knew in town. The trouble was everyone was either working or actually coming to Ark for a night out. Shit.

"Get Monty or Jasper to do it." Octavia blurted out. I loved Octavia but she was just naming all of our male friends at this point.

Bellamy.

"Give me Bellamy's number." I told Octavia, my own phone at the ready to press in his number. Octavia scrunched up her face in reply. "Clarke, he won't want to work the door tonight." She said softly, like my idea was absurd. I grabbed Octavia's phone from her and found Bellamy's number and began typing it into my own. "He'll do as he's bloody well told. He owes me." I grunted out.

This was my last resort. God, why did life have to completely screw with me.

It was ringing. Still ringing. I pulled the phone from my ear to make sure it was going through.

"Hello?" Oh for crying out loud. He didn't even sound like himself. "That you're professional voice?" I asked, my own voice nearly failing me. "Princess?" God, I hated him.

I hit the 'end call' button on my phone. What the hell was I thinking? Octavia looked at me laughing. I shrugged. "Sorry, I must have lost my mind for a second. Who else could I ring?" Octavia ran through all the numbers on her phone, calling out each name to me. I vetoed all of them. I needed someone who could actually break up a fight if there was one.

My phone rang beside me. It was Bellamy. I let it ring. Octavia reached over and took the phone off the floor and handed it to me. "It's your only option Clarke. Can't hurt to ask." She was right. I hated when she was right.

I took the phone from her and left the room, leaving the apartment entirely. I couldn't have this conversation with her listening. I answered my ringing phone. "Clarke, is everything alright?" I nearly laughed. He sounded worried. "I need you to work the door for me tonight, I'm down a bouncer." I realised that I wasn't exactly being very nice considering I needed him to say yes.

There was silence on the line for at least a minute. If he was waiting for a 'please' he would be waiting a long time. "Are you asking me to do you a favour, Princess?" he was trying to be funny. I shook my head, taking the phone away from my ear and hitting it off my head. He was so bloody frustrating.

"No, I did you the favour. You know. By not telling your sister about the little situation I found you in yesterday. I'm just calling in your debt to me." I purposefully steadied my voice not want him to hear the desperation in my voice. He laughed at me. I wanted to strangle him through the phone.

"Ok." It only took him a second to give me his answer. I opened my mouth to talk but he began again. "But I want you to forget you ever saw… that." He said slowly, his voice sounding strange. My jaw dropped. Crap. That was easier than I thought it would be. "Done. Be here at eight." I didn't wait for him to confirm the time before I hung up on him. I stared at my phone in shock until Octavia opened our apartment door with a worried look. "He said yes." I mumbled. Octavia looked just as shocked as I did.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

000

**Please review! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that this is so late. I got a big position at work and it's a huge responsibility and a lot of work but Tuesday is Saint Patrick's Day so I will have the day off and I can write. -AL**

*** Bellamy ***

Lincoln and I had to rock, paper, scissors to decide who was going to be the designated driver. I lost. I suppose it only made sense since I had to step in and help Clarke but I presumed I could enjoy some of the night.

I was laughing nearly the whole drive to Octavia's apartment. Lincoln looked ridiculous. And God forbid we get stopped by the cops. Lincoln sat in the passenger seat fidgeting with the nurses outfit he was wearing. The Joker. Not very original but he hadn't enough time to come up with something better. He had already asked Octavia to do his make-up.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I asked as Octavia answered the door in a black and white check skirt with a matching blazer. O skipped off before returning with a ridiculous looking top hat. She frowned at my unending confusion. "I'm Dionne… From Clueless." She said, not impressed that I didn't recognise her costume.

Her disappointment in me didn't last long as she let out a full bellied laugh while clutching her stomach, looking at Lincoln. "You just look really kinky without the make-up." She stumbled over her words, still trying to catch her breath. "Come on, I've got you covered." My sister pulled on Lincoln's arm.

"Where the hell is your costume?" I spun around to find Clarke staring at me, annoyed by the looks of it. God, she looked good. Like Octavia she wore a short yellow check skirt and matching blazer, her hair was straight and she had knee high white socks. Ok, she looked better than good. Clarke flinched, obviously uncomfortable with my staring. "I'm Cher, from the movie." I nodded, clearing my throat.

"Where is your costume?" she repeated pulling on high black heals. Ok, breathe. I looked down at my own clothing. I was filling in as a bouncer I didn't think I needed a costume. I was just wearing jeans and a white shirt. But by the look on Clarkes face I was supposed to be in costume.

"Get O to sort you out and be at Ark no later than 9." She huffed at me. Clarke said goodbye to the others as she left for work and Octavia laughed as she tutted and wagged her finger at me.

000

I felt like a bloody child as I drove to Ark. Octavia had done a great job making me a zombie but I was too old for this shit. And Octavia had ruined my shirt with fake blood. And now I had to play a door man in the club that Clarke ran.

Ark was locked to I knocked on the heavy door, waiting for someone to let me in. The Hulk. A topless man, painted green finally granted me entrance. "We don't open 'till ten." He muttered, ready to shut the door in my face before I explained who I was and why I was here.

Clarke was running around setting everything up when she seen me. She gave me a big smile but I wasn't entirely sure if she was happy to see me or if she was just laughing at my outfit. "That's better." She said as she walked by me leaving cocktail menus on each table.

I sat around for what seemed like hours not knowing what to do. I felt awkward and self-conscience not knowing what I should be doing but finally Miller, the Hulk, asked me to help him with kegs of beer in the basement. We had just finished when Clarke summoned all the staff for a meeting.

Everyone stood around in a circle as Clarke told them their breaks and reminded them to be on time and not to cause a knock on effect. I had to give it to her. She had their undivided attention. She was completely in charge. It was hot, she was hot.

I snapped out of it when she dismissed everyone and began coming for me. "Right, you cannot let in anyone under age in which will be more difficult tonight. Don't let anyone in that is already too drunk. Um… oh here." Clarke continued with her speech handing me a counter. She warned me to keep count and that it would probably only take an hour before Ark was at capacity.

"I got it Princess." I said, trying to put her at ease. She tilted her head to the side and smirked at me. "We'll see. Start letting them in." she directed, leaving me to repay my 'debt'. I watched her leave like a creep. The short skirt she was wearing hugged her hips in just the right way and it had me mesmerised.

000

God, this was ridiculously hard.

Everyone was dressed up and no one looked like their photo from the ID they handed me. I was half letting them in by how they acted. People trying to get in with a fake ID were too obvious. This would be a great job for picking up women though. Bouncers had an easy time of it.

Octavia and Lincoln came a little later followed by Monty and Jasper. Octavia was great at doing Halloween makeup, Lincoln looked great as the Joker. And I knew I looked like an extra from The Walking Dead.

I was counting all the young college students as I let them in and it was coming up to capacity. There was going to be a lot of disappointed people tonight as there was still a queue. "Bellamy right?" I looked up from the counter as Clarke's … friend stood in front of me.

I gave a questioning stare. I didn't want to deal with this. "ID?" I asked, my tone was aggravated. He was dressed like Batman… what a dumb costume. He looked ridiculous. The costume was too big for him and you could obviously tell that the outline of a six pack was all in the costume. He didn't look like he worked out. "ID?" I asked again, getting bored of his stare.

"It's Damon. Clarke's boyfriend." He answered, dumbstruck while patting his pockets indicating he didn't have any ID. I groaned, looking past him to the other people waiting. "No ID. No entry." I muttered, calling the next person up to the front of the queue.

Damon stepped to the side shocked. I ignored him. I had a bloody job to do. And if he couldn't prove that he was of age then that was not my problem. I let the next person into Ark as Damon huffed beside me, his phone in his hand. "Clarke was right. You are a prick." He said, his voice stumbling at the end as I took a step towards him, warning him not to push me.

He left in a hurry before I could properly respond to his allegation. Ok, now I was pissed. The club was now full and I was finished covering the door. I made my way into the music filled room and found Miller to see what else needed to be done.

Apparently I just needed to keep an eye on everyone, look out for people being too drunk or rowdy. I stopped with Octavia, Lincoln and the others for a few minutes before Clarke gave me evil eyes from the bar. I needed to get back to work.

When you are sober, drunk people are extremely irritating. I was actually getting bored of being hit on. That was a first. But women half falling on me because they couldn't walk in their shoes was not attractive. It was really off putting. Bouncing was not my calling in life, I was sure of that.

My attention was drawn when I heard a glass shatter behind me and the drunken shouts from a group of guys in a booth. God. When was this night going to end? I pushed back my shoulders making my way through the crowd to the booth.

"Is there a problem?" my tone was sharp when I finally reached them. A skinny blond kept his eyes on the table looking a little contrite but his friend was obviously feeling over confident. I blamed the alcohol.

The jackass stood up and squared up to me. "Why don't you just grab a brush and sweep that up." He said nodding his head to the broken glass on the floor. I glanced to the floor and back to the dick in front of me. "You might want to check yourself." I growled. His arm jutted out from behind his back and instinct took over my body. I had his wrist in my hand in less than a second and twisted it around so that his whole body turned away from me. I had his arm pulled up his back as he lay face down on the table.

"You don't want to push me." I muttered leaning over him so that he could hear me. I was caught off guard when I was grabbed my arm and pulled away from the drunken man. "God, Bellamy. What the hell are you doing?" Clarke asked angrily, pulling on my arm so that I had to let go of the man.

The asshole slumped back into the booth. He was not pleased. Good enough for him. "I am so sorry." Clarke pushed me back from the booth as she apologised to the men. There was no need to apologise. They were the assholes. I was in the right. "He's new.." Clarke said, nodding towards me as I rolled my eyes at her. ".. And he is now fired." She said, pulling me by my shirt away from the satisfied group.

"Slow down Princess." Clarke was dragging me through the crowd as a few people gave us weird glances. I was stumbling as she pulled on my shirt but she was steady on her feet. Clarke opened the door to her office and pushed me in. She was fuming. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked as she shut the door behind her.

I ignored her question, taking in the office with her name on it. There was a big desk with a very comfortable looking chair behind it. A large safe was in the corner and six different computer screens showing all areas of Ark. She had a small couch, a bookcase full of folders and for crying out loud, she had a mini fridge. "Nice office." I muttered, making my way to the couch.

Clarke's heals clicked quickly on the wooden floor as she came up behind me, standing with her arms crossed. "What were you thinking Bellamy?" she asked again. I shrugged my shoulders, making myself comfortable on the couch. "He broke a glass." Clarke was acting very high and mighty considering I was doing her a favour.

Clarke set her eyes on me and I held her stare. "It's a nightclub!" she shouted, sounding shocked by my answer. "People break glasses. You can't assault them for it." she was pissed, her blue eyes were full of annoyance. It made me smile. She didn't take that well.

"God. All you had to do was keep the peace and you are the one starting bloody trouble." She groaned, throwing her arms in the air. I slumped further into the couch and rested my head over the back of it, keeping my eyes on her. "And you didn't let Damon in. Want to explain that one?" Her arms crossed over her chest again.

I let out a laugh, finally realising why she was mad. "Don't be a prick Bellamy." She scolded as my face hardened. She'd used the same name that Damon had mentioned. "He didn't have ID. Am I just supposed to presume you're not a cradle snatcher?" I gave Clarke a big smile, hiding my own annoyance.

I didn't want to be talking about that idiot. Clarke's mouth was set in a hard line. Obviously not happy with my answer. "When are you going to stop pretending you hate me?" I challenged her.

I heard Clarke snort as she walked away from me to sit at the desk. "Who's pretending?" It was a low mutter but I had heard it. I turned my head to give her a smirk but she had her head down and flipping through some papers on her desk. Well that would do. I lifted my tired body off the couch and took three large strides to her desk.

Clarke finally raised her eyes to me as I stood in front of her. The only obstacle between us was the large wooden desk. "You're a bad liar Princess." I smirked again at her, daring her to challenge me. "Why else would you have asked me to help tonight?" Clarke rolled her eyes at me, pushing her chair back from the desk so I could see the stretch of skin from her skirt to her socks.

"You and Lincoln were my last options. And I like Lincoln too much to ruin his night." She gave me a sweet smile and I returned it. Clarke stood up quickly and made her way to the door. "You can go now." She pulled the door open and waited for me to leave.

I followed Clarkes lead but stopped short of the door and stood in front of her. I met her eyes as she took a step back and hit the wall. I smiled, she was nervous. I made her nervous. Clarke tilted her head towards the door, reiterating her previous statement. But where was the fun in that.

I closed the gap between us and planted my hands on either side of her head, trapping her. Lowering my head to hers, I could hear her breath hitch. "See, the thing is Princess. I don't mind if you hate me." I tilted my head further down, my lips a millimetre from her ear. I could smell the perfume that she has obviously sprayed there and my stomach tightened.

I gulped, regaining my composure before I continued. "Hatred means that there is passion there. And you can't deny that." I was losing control as Clarke tilted her head towards mine, her eyes were closed but she forced my face away from her ear. My hands slid down the wall to her sides, my fingers lightly touching her hips.

My breathing was deep as I took a second to really look at her. Her eyes were still closed but her lips were separated as I felt the air around us being sucked into her. My body slumped a little as she placed her small hand on my stomach, her fingers curling into my shirt. "Princess?" It was a whisper that slipped from my lips as I searched her face for a sign.

Clarke's eyes opened slowly and she blew out a breath. "You're right." That was my sign. I dropped my mouth to hers, our lips touching briefly before I felt her hand push at my stomach. She moved her face to the side, holding me from her. "You're right. I don't hate you." My lips curled upwards but I felt a little annoyed that she had stopped me just to agree with me. I moved towards her again but she pushed harder.

I searched her eyes for an explanation but her blue eyes were hard. "Hating you would mean I actually cared about you. And I don't." She shrugged her shoulders, like she hadn't just told me I meant absolutely nothing to her.

I stepped back from her, feeling like I had just been punched in the gut. Had my imagination just run away from me? Did I really hear her breathing falter? Did I not make her feel anything? Maybe I had been wrong this whole time.

Clarke didn't try to move away from her position against the wall as she held my gaze confidently. She looked at me like I was a pathetic child. Fuck her. I moved towards the door not meeting her eyes again and made my way back to the throng of drunken idiots, punching the wall in the process.

***Clarke***

I waited until I could no longer hear Bellamy's retreating footsteps before I collapsed onto the floor. I couldn't catch my breath. What the hell had I been thinking? I wasn't thinking.

I should have kneed him in the balls when he first came at me. But I didn't. I got caught up in him. Absentmindedly, my fingers traced my lips where he had laid his before I had come to my senses and pushed him away.

I shifted on the floor, pushing myself to my feet and making my way to my desk. I searched the security cameras for him. Wondering if he had left after my harsh words. I found him sitting with Lincoln as they chatted. I looked away from the screen cringing as I remembered what I had said. I was a bitch.

But he was an asshole. This was a game to him. He didn't like me. He probably thought I would be an easy conquest and that would be it. And he didn't know that I knew what he really thought about me.

What should I do now? Hide in my office until he left?

I didn't like that idea. It was Halloween night. I loved Halloween. I made a quick decision that Bellamy would not be ruining this night for me as I left my office and joined the crowd in Ark.

000

**Please review. X**

**Spoiler Alert!**

**Can't believe that season ending?! I mean where the hell is Clarke going to go? To Lexa?**

**And that Bellarke goodbye? That was so sweet. And that kiss! Eep… I cheered out loud.**

**Can't believe I have to wait for months for the new season!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. I really hope you like this chapter. I am already having The 100 withdrawal **** This next week with be majorily stressfull for me so I don't know if I will get much written but as always, I will keep you up to date on my profile! **

**Thank you all so so much for all the reviews! They made me put my work to the side…. Kind of regretting that now but oh well… Here is chapter ten! X**

***Clarke***

For once I woke before Octavia. She had left with Bellamy and Lincoln a little after closing while I stalled at the club, making sure Bellamy would not be there when I got home. I was wound up as it was.

And now I had to go home for a week. Octavia was going too, which meant Bellamy would probably follow suit. That would be fun to watch. Their mom seeing him again. I didn't even know if she knew he was home.

I made my way to Octavia's room and crawled into bed beside her. "Ya dead?" I mumbled. I presumed Bellamy hadn't mentioned what happened but I was still a little cautious. "Nah man." O laughed and turned over to face me. "It's home time." Octavia groaned as I rolled my eyes. "Fun times huh?"

Octavia continued to tell me that Bellamy and Lincoln would be picking us up later tonight. I rolled off the bed and gave O a weak smile. "Actually, I already have a lift." I muttered, faking a large smile. Octavia sat up in her large bed with a questioning stare.

My mind raced. Who the hell could I get to drive me home? "Um, ah Damon." Crap. I really didn't want to deal with him but at this point I had no choice.

"Are you finally going to give that a real shot?" Octavia asked, pulling her knees to her chest as she watched me. I shrugged my shoulders, I couldn't lie to her so silence was golden.

"How was your night alone with Lincoln?" I asked quickly, changing the subject. A bright smile took over my friends face. "He's great, I really thought at one point he was actually going to kiss me but nope. Nothing. Nada." Octavia sighed, flopping down on the bed again. "Maybe next week…" I just laughed at her, she had her eyes set on him, and Lincoln was not getting away.

I left Octavia to take a shower and I gave Damon a call. He wasn't pleased about last night but he was happy to hear me ask for a favour. He would be picking me up before Bellamy and Lincoln arrived so I was dodging a bullet.

I packed enough clothes for a week and made sure I had everything I needed before Octavia and I began routine of cleaning the apartment from top to bottom before we left.

"How do you think your mom's going to react to Bellamy?" I enquired as I scrubbed the oven door. I didn't understand how it got so dirty, we never used it. Octavia made a noise in response, throwing her shoulders up. "If she screws this up, I'll kill her." She gave me a small smile before turning back to washing the dishes. This could end up in disaster.

000

"Hey Mom." Abby grabbed me and pulled me into an uncomfortably long hug. "I wasn't expecting you this early." I rolled my eyes, I'd been away for two months and she was complaining that I was home too early. Bloody typical.

The ride with Damon hadn't been that bad. He gave out about Bellamy for more than half of it while I nodded and threw in the odd 'Mmm hmm'. He didn't mention becoming exclusive again which was amazing. He had given me a quick kiss before he drove off. I felt like a user but there was no way I was spending over an hour, in a confined space with Bellamy.

"There is someone I want you to meet." Mom pulled me into the house, a big smile on her face. I hadn't seen her smile like that in two years. Not since dad. "Honey, this is Marcus." There was an older man standing in front of me with a small smile.

Oh my God. Mom was seeing someone. She was dating. My father was dead and my mother had moved on. She had found someone new. My mind was racing as I looked at the man in front of me. His smile was starting to fade as I kept glancing from him to my mother. I was in utter shock. Mom and I didn't talk that much but she never mentioned that she was dating anyone. Or dating at all.

"I'm going to unpack." I stumbled over my words but grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door. How the hell could she move on? This was complete bullshit.

It was getting dark out when I crawled under my blankets. I sent a text to Octavia to ask her to meet me tomorrow and asked her how things were going. My eyes were getting heavy with sleep when she finally text back that things were going well. I hadn't seen that coming.

Sleep came easily but it wasn't a rest filled one.

***Bellamy***

I stared up at my ceiling trying to block out Lincolns snores. In my absence, my room had been painted pink and completely reorganised. I suppose I knew it wasn't going to be like before. Things were bound to have changed in the past five years.

Mom was completely surprised when she seen me. It wasn't the warmest of welcome but again, I couldn't expect more. It took her nearly a minute of staring at me before she gave me a quick hug. I was stupid back then. I never thought anything through.

Mom never had the greatest taste in men. Case and point, my father. He up and left right after Octavia was born and we haven't heard from him since. But Peter was the biggest dick. Mom loved him and didn't mind that he would yell and scream at her and Octavia. I had come home from college during first year, went out for a few to many drinks, came home to him screaming at Octavia and I decked him. Knocked him straight out.

Peter left in a hurry when he woke and Mom had slapped me across the face, hard. She told me to get out of her house and never come back. At the time, I was more than willing. She was being a major bitch and only thinking of herself. But as the weeks and months passed, it became harder and harder to just ring home and apologise. Those months turned to a year and then it was impossible.

It was weird being home. In this house. Everything seemed the same but I knew it wasn't. My room had changed. My family had changed. And I had changed. There was no turning back now.

Lincoln stirred in his sleep making me snap out of my own thoughts. God, I needed to get to sleep. Dwelling on the past didn't do anyone any favours.

000

Loud talking and laughing woke me from my deep sleep. It was ten. Lincoln was up already but I felt like I hadn't rested at all. Not a good start to the day. After a shower and some of Linc's pancakes I felt a lot better. Pancakes cured everything.

Conversation around the breakfast table was easier than it had been yesterday with Octavia rammering on about everything and anything. I could tell she was nervous, always glancing to mom and then to me. But the ice had been broken yesterday and everything was alright.

Mom was asking all sorts of questions about what I had been up to over the past years. The fight was forgotten as we all sat eating breakfast and talking like a real family.

A silver Audi pulled up outside and from my seat I saw Clarke hop out of the expensive car. Typical. I watched as she didn't even knock on the door but just walked straight in. I continued to wolf down my breakfast as mom jumped up and gave Clarke a big hug and kiss as she welcomed her home. It was more of a welcome than I, her only son, had received.

Clarke wasn't acting like herself as she sat quietly at the table. She only answered the questions that were directed at her and I knew something was wrong from the way Octavia and her passed quick looks at each other. But I kept quiet. I was not going to get involved.

"Park?" Octavia asked Clarke as we finished up the dishes and Clarke only nodded before the two headed out of the house and away down the street.

"What's going on there?" Lincoln clapped me on the back as I watched the Audi disappear from our street. I just shrugged, not knowing what the actual answer was. Lincoln was always good at reading people and after knowing Clarke and my sister for about a week, he knew when they weren't acting like themselves.

Lincoln and I left mom in the house and went into town. I wanted to see what else had change in my absence. I gave Lincoln the tour, telling him stories that went along with certain buildings or people that walked by. We both laughed as I reminisced about my teenage years.

Time passed and the hunger grew again, Lincoln pancakes weren't as filling as I thought. We stopped in at Shales, a local bar and restaurant with the best burgers in town. And we weren't the only ones that thought so. Octavia and Clarke were sitting in a booth, menus in hand. This was the problem with small towns.

Octavia waved us over and Lincoln began to move before I could protest. His eagerness to please people was really fucking annoying. Clarke didn't raise her head but I could see she still wore the same grim expression from earlier this morning.

"Is everything alright Clarke?" Lincoln sat down beside her, leaving me to sit beside my sister. She gave him a small smile before handing us the menus, not answering his question. "Look, stay with us tonight." O said, placing her hand over Clarkes.

I'd had enough of this. Curiosity killed the cat and all but this was bugging the shit out of me. "What the hell is going on?" I knew I sounded annoyed but I was. No point in hiding it. Clarke glanced up at me and gave me a withering stare.

"I met my mother's new boyfriend yesterday." It was just a little louder than a whisper, like she was telling us a secret. Was that it? Abby had a boyfriend? "So?" I scanned the menu, only looking up when O kicked me under the table. Clarke was not happy with my comment. She glared at me. "My father is barely dead." She spit out.

I rolled my eyes. This was the first time that I had to question how grown up Princess had become. Right now, all I was seeing was a selfish girl. "Your father has been dead for two years, Princess. You expect her to be a nun. Your mother deserves to be happy." Clarke stood up quickly, nearly knocking Lincoln off the couch, before stamping off. Octavia shook her head at me and followed Clarke.

"That was a bit of a dumb ass move." Lincoln hadn't said much about Clarke shooting me down, he looked impressed with her when I had told him what happened. But this had nothing to do with being rejected. Clarke needed to grow up.

***Clarke***

I burst into the ladies toilets followed by Octavia. How the hell could he say that? My father was dead. My mother should not be dating. Anyone. I slumped down and hunkered beside the wall. Octavia joined me and slipped her arm around me. "You ok?" she whispered as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Is he right O? Is Bellamy right?" Octavia stayed quiet, giving me an answer, just not the one I wanted.

Shit. Now what the hell was I supposed to do? Welcome this stranger into my home. Let him take my father's place? "Look, maybe just give him a chance." Octavia said interrupting my thoughts. God she was right. And that meant Bellamy was right. God, I didn't like that.

Octavia pulled me to my feet and gave me a reassuring hug before dragging me back to our table. Lincoln gave me a small smile as he moved close to Bellamy so that I didn't have to sit beside him. I glanced at Bellamy as he passed me the menu again. "You just keep your mouth shut, ok?" I sneered as I snatched the menu from him. Bellamy just smiled and raised his hands in defence.

"What can I get everyone?" the waitress appeared with a notepad and pen, giving everyone a big smile. "Burgers all round. There great." Octavia gave our order and reassuring Lincoln of the choice. The waitress just laughed and asked what drinks we would like.

Everyone just ordered water until it was my turn. "Double vodka and cranberry." I ignored the shocked looks from everyone around the table. If I was going to be playing nice to my mom's boyfriend, I needed liquid courage.

"Didn't you drive?" Bellamy asked when our food and drinks arrived. I rolled my eyes at him, taking a gulp of my drink and tipped it towards him, smiling. He was not allowed to judge me.

"I can drive." O piped up, taking a bite of her burger while giving Bellamy a glare. A smirk came upon Octavia's face, she and Bellamy were too much alike. "Or I could join you." Octavia waived over the waitress and ordered a vodka and coke. Bellamy looked on with half a smile on his face. "Guess I'm driving."

I stayed for two more hours, Octavia and I knocked back the drinks as Bellamy and Lincoln played pool. I ran through the talk I was going to have with mom, everything I was going to say to her. O helped me edit my speech, probably not a great idea since we were at the tipsy stage and it was only five in the evening.

Lincoln dropped me home and even walked me to the door. I wasn't entirely sure I would have made it without falling up the steps. Mom wasn't even home. All that practice with Octavia was worthless. I collapsed on the couch, not making it to my bedroom.

000

Buzzing. My body was buzzing.

Nope. That's my phone. I turned over and fell off the couch onto the floor. "Ugh, God." I mumbled, dumping all the contents of my handbag on the floor.

"Octavia?" I answered, slumping back onto the floor. "Clarke?" Oh God, she was drunk and upset. O continued to cry and slur her words while I kept telling her to slow down and relax. "Clarke? It's Linc." Oh thank God, a sober person. "What happened?"

Lincoln proceeded to tell me that Aurora had kicked Bellamy out again. Apparently blaming him for Octavia being drunk. She flipped out, not even listening to him explain or listening to Octavia try to explain. "She was just screaming at him. He just told me to watch O and he left. Is he with you?"

I rubbed my temple, trying to take in everything I had been told. I huffed into the phone. Octavia was probably in bits. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen. "I will let you know if he turns up." I ended the call. How could Aurora do this? Again?

My feet were moving before I even knew what I was doing. It was dark out but it hadn't even hit nine yet. I was bloody freezing as I knocked on the Blake's house for what seemed the first time. But I didn't think I should walk straight in right now.

Aurora pulled open the door and I could tell she was mad. Her eyebrows were knit together tightly, and her mouth was in a straight, hard line. Ok, Clarke man up! "Clarke, Octavia is in bed. I'm sure you know why." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Actually, I wanted just a minute with you."

Aurora rolled her eyes but let me in. I followed her into the kitchen, still tasting the vodka in my mouth. I wished I had brushed my teeth before I had this stupid idea of coming over here. But it was now or never.

"I don't want to be rude, but what the hell are you doing? He is your son!" my voice raised a little at the end but I was smart enough not to yell at her. Aurora placed her small hands on the table, noticeable shocked and trying to keep her cool. "Don't you talk to me about Bellamy, Clarke. You don't know him."

"Neither do you." It was a whisper but she heard me. Her face hardened and she shot me a glare. I needed to keep going or I was going to cave and I would never get the courage again. "But I know Octavia. And it has killed her that he missed the past five years of her life. And that is on you." I had regained the strength in my voice again. Thank God.

"Clarke. Do. Not. Tell me about my own children." She actually yelled at me. Aurora had never yelled at me. Why would she? But I could yell just as much as she could. "No Aurora. He missed sending her off to prom and kicking the shit out of her ex and he wasn't able to be there for her when you weren't." Ok, I had really pissed her off now. Aurora's eyes became small as she threw daggers at me like I was the devil incarnate.

I took a deep breath putting up my hands, hoping to calm her down so she would keep listening to me. I lowered my voice again. There was no need to yell anymore, she got the point. "If you do this to Bellamy again, he'll never forgive you. And I think you know that. But the thing is, you will lose Octavia too."

I gulped air into my lungs. I was finished. Aurora slammed her hand down on the table, giving me a stern look. "Get out of my house." It was over. There was no need to stay any longer. I had said my piece. Now it was up to her. I turned and managed to not run out of the house. Aurora scared this shit out of me when she was angry. More than my own mother.

***Bellamy***

How the fuck was this my fault. I didn't do a god damn thing. Octavia could make her own mind up. It's not like I poured alcohol down her throat. But apparently I was to blame for everything that ever went wrong.

I slammed my fists off the steering wheel a few times trying to get this nightmare out of my head. What a bitch. Nothing had changed. I was still the bad guy.

I had only made it down the street before I pulled the truck over. Not knowing where the hell I should go. There was only one real option. I didn't know anyone in this town anymore. Except the one person who didn't give a shit about me.

All the lights were off when I arrived. Great. I got out of the truck and rang the doorbell. I felt like a fucking idiot. No answer. I sat my ass on the front steps. What else could I do?

It was at least twenty minutes later when I saw her walk up the long drive. I couldn't tell what kind of mood she was in. She had a blank expression on her face when she stopped a few steps in front of me. "Look, I get I'm probably the last person you want to see.." I ran my hands through my hair trying to find the words. ".. I have nowhere else to go." I knew I sounded desperate but I was desperate.

Clarke gave me a small smile as she shifted from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable and contemplating her options. "Want to go for a walk?" she spoke quietly, nodding her head towards the street. I felt a wave of relief flood over me as I nodded in response, getting up and following her down the driveway again.

Clarke seemed to just wander to nowhere in particular. I followed a half step behind her, my hands in my pockets, letting her take the lead. "I love this park." She mumbled as we entered the near deserted park, making a bee line to a large oak tree. Clarke let her legs collapse under her as she sat crossed legged.

"You want to talk about your mom?" she asked as I took a place beside her, resting my back against the rough bark of the hundred year old tree. I rubbed my closed eyes. "You want to talk about your mom?" I repeated her words back to her and she just smiled and shook her head. "That's what I thought." I mumbled, wriggling around, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Well as much as I just love this uncomfortable silence, start talking." She mumbled, nudging me with her elbow. I scratched at my chin, the scruff of my beard already growing out. I needed to shave. "What's going on with you and mister friends with benefits?" I asked, making air quotes. She didn't say what I should talk about. Clarke just laughed at me. "Next." I groaned. "You're killing me Princess."

"Who did you and Octavia take to Prom?" I had found a winner. Clarke turned her whole body towards me and began at the start. She gave me every little detail about the night and the run up to the night. I thought I would be bored but those girls were ridiculously funny. And they got up to some major trouble, no one ever suspecting them of course.

Clarke and I sat for a long time discussing some of the more memorable nights of the past five years, ex's and our favourite tv shows. It was the easiest conversation I had with her since I got back. It was nice. Her guard was finally down.

"Oh God, I remember her. She was the screamer." I laughed at Clarke's memory of Melanie. "Excuse me?" I stretched out my legs in front of me. It had to be hitting midnight. My whole body was getting too stiff that it was starting to give me cramps. "Octavia and I heard you two one night. It scared us for life." she laughed as I felt my face heat up a few degrees.

Oh crap. I didn't know that. Melanie had stayed over a few times when mom was out with her boyfriends. I didn't think we were that loud, but it was a small house. I gave Clarke an apologetic look but she just shoved me in the arm, laughing. "We thought she was dying." Clarke sniggered, causing me to really burn up.

Ok, this was not happening. I did not get embarrassed. "What can I say? I'm good." I gave Clarke a smirk as she slapped me on the shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Oh God." she mumbled at my response. I stood up from my position and shook out my leg muscles. "That's what she said." I laughed, giving Clarke a hand up while she rolled her eyes at me once again.

The walk back to Clarke's house was silent but a comfortable one. I was feeling slightly weird as she let me into her house and led me up the stairs to one of many spare rooms in the mansion of a house. This was a little different to how I had imagined it. Clarke switched on the light of a room at the end of the landing and let me pass her.

Holy crap. It was massive. And very impressive. The whole room was decorated in a deep, midnight blue. I wasn't exactly a pro at interior decorating but this was a great room. "You have a bathroom here too." Clarke moved around me to switch on another light to the en-suite. I had nearly forgotten how rich her family was.

"It's not exactly home." I laughed sarcastically as I sneaked a glance at the bathroom. Clarke looked down at her feet and moved back from me "What you don't like the pink?" she asked, a big smile taking over her face. I turned to her, confused. "Who do you think painted it?" she said, as I just stared at her, my eyebrows knitted together.

"What?" I sat on big bed, leaving her standing as she continued to smile at me. "You moved out. I moved in." she laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "I was sick of O kneeing me in the back." I nodded along, knowing what Octavia was like. She hadn't changed since she was a kid.

Clarke moved towards me a bigger grin on her face than before. "Oh and Bellamy.." Clarke placed her small hand on my shoulder, crouching down so she could lock eyes with me. I rung my hands together so that they would not grab her of their own accord. For a woman who had been crying earlier, she looked great. She was not making this easy.

"Yea?" the question was barely audible as it left my mouth. "... I dumped your porn." Clarke patted me twice on the shoulder, giving me the sexiest smirk I had ever seen in my life. I smiled as she walked away and shut the door behind her, shouting a 'goodnight' to me from the hallway.

I collapsed on the bed, laughing. Well, that was embarrassing.

**Please review…. **** \- Al**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all of those who take the time to review. It's a major confidence boost. I am sorry this is so late. I won't be starting the next chapter until Thursday at the earliest but let me know what you think of this and I will update as soon as possible. I don't own anything!**

**-AL**

***Clarke*** 

I checked mom's room before I went down to the kitchen. It was late morning when I woke but she still wasn't home. It was a little disturbing. I was the child in this relationship, I shouldn't be checking if she came home. It should be the other way around.

Bellamy wasn't up yet. Last night was weird. I have never seen him so deflated. All the issues I had with mom were nothing compared to his. Aurora had given up on her son. I couldn't understand how a mother could do that to her own flesh and blood.

I poured myself a large cup of coffee and sat on the couch, turning on the news. They were talking about a monkey that had escaped from the zoo, must be a really slow news day.

"Morning." I turned to find Bellamy standing at the door, fully dressed in his clothes from yesterday. His trousers were a little wrinkled but he looked rested. I gave him a small smile as I wrapped my thin dressing gown tighter around myself, feeling a little self-conscience. I was still in my pyjamas. Little grey shorts and an oversized football jersey. I should start wearing a onesie.

"You want some breakfast?" I lifted myself up from the comfortable couch and poured another cup of coffee as Bellamy took a seat, watching the news. "You don't have to do that." He shook his head, but he had to be hungry. "I don't mind…" I poked around the cupboards. ".. All you want is cereal, right?" I laughed, turning to see him nod and give me a knowing smirk.

I rolled my eyes as I poured him a large bowl and took my place again. "Any word from your mom?" I didn't look at him when I asked but I could sense the frown from where I sat. Apparently Aurora hadn't listened to me. "She lasted five years before, what makes you think she'll change her mind this time?" Bellamy mumbled through a mouthful of cereal. I shrugged not knowing what to say to him.

We sat watching the news for an hour. Bellamy refilled his bowl again as I sat with just my coffee. The segments were starting to repeat themselves when I finally switched the channel, settling on the Disney channel. "Are you kidding?" Bellamy laughed as Micky Mouse Clubhouse came one. "Nope." I snuggled into the couch as Bellamy chuckled at me. "Come on, channel your inner child." I pushed, laughing at something Donald said.

Bellamy's stare was making me uncomfortable but when I finally turned to him, he looked away. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to the cartoon.

000 

"Morning brother." Octavia skipped into the room, followed by Lincoln. I could tell that this care free, happy attitude was put on. O ruffled Bellamy's already dishevelled hair before sitting close beside me.

"Hey bestie, I love you, you look fabulous this morning." I scanned the room. Lincoln was trying to hide a smile behind his hands and Bellamy was rolling his eyes. I finally settled on Octavia and smiled at her. "You are so god-damn transparent. What do you want?" I nudged her away from me as she faked a guilty expression.

"Want to have a boy-girl sleepover?" Ugh oh. This was not good. I glanced quickly to Bellamy but he already had his head in hands. "What happened O?" he asked gruffly, rubbing his face roughly.

Octavia turned to him, her smile gone now. "I'm not staying there Bell." She said, her voice strong. O must have had a fight with Aurora. I knew she wouldn't stand for Bellamy being told to leave again. Look what happened when I asked for him to go.

The realisation hit me that this could have been us. She might have stopped being my friend if Bellamy hadn't been moving anyway. I needed to learn to just deal with Bellamy if I wanted to keep Octavia. And I was not throwing away a fifteen year relationship.

Bellamy seemed different too. More tolerable. I guess all I needed to do from the start was put him in his place. I felt a little guilty. His father abandoned him when he was seven, his mother was abandoning him now and I basically told him that he didn't matter. But I couldn't handle him. I needed to say something to make him stop.

"Its home Octavia!" Bellamy pulled me from my thoughts as he raised his voice. He was pissed. Lincoln looked very uncomfortable standing beside Bellamy, his hands shoved into his pockets, looking at anything but Bellamy and Octavia. I gave him a smile and patted the seat beside me. He took it gratefully, giving me a wary smile. "It's not 'home' without you." Octavia was pleading with him now. I could see her give him her best puppy eyes and he caved, rolling his eyes but smiling.

"So, um, movies and junk food?" O asked me, their conversation over, apparently. I laughed at her as I pulled her into a hug. I swear she could sell ice to the Eskimos.

*** Bellamy *** 

_Halloween_ was on three separate channels, starting an hour after each other and that's what we all settled on. Abby decided to come in the door at a pivotal scene and Octavia nearly had a heart attack which gave us all a good laugh.

"My lord, Bellamy?" Abby glanced around to everyone before giving me a big hug. "It's good to have you home safe and sound."

Abby only talked with us for a few minutes before she called Clarke out of the room. That was not going to be a fun conversation. Every once and while we could hear raised voices filtering through the walls. Octavia was nervously playing with her hair, pulling it out of her braid and then braiding it all over again.

Lincoln was the only one who was at least pretending to watch the film. Clarke only appeared when the credits were rolling. She must have been gone for nearly an hour. Her eyes were a little red from crying but none of us mentioned it.

I smiled to myself when Octavia pulled Clarke into a long hug. I was glad they had each other. They never let each other down. Usually girls were always bitchy and I didn't know of any other best friends that have lasted that long. Nothing ever seemed to come between them.

It gave me some peace of mind knowing Clarke was there for Octavia when I left. And O was there for Clarke when her dad died. I couldn't imagine one without the other. They were inseparable.

"Hey! _Psycho_ is playing in the park tonight." Clarke gave Octavia a wide smile and pulled her to her feet. "Dress warm boys, were having a picnic!" Octavia warned us as the two left the room, leaving Lincoln and myself confused. "Ok… so I guess were going for a… picnic?" Lincoln laughed, getting up off the couch and turning off the TV.

000 

I struggled with the big blanket that Abby had given me for the picnic and a grocery bag full of junk food. Lincoln was given the task of carrying the cushions while the two girls walked ahead with only their handbags. There was a serious division of the labour in our little group.

"Ladies. Want to give us a hand here?" Lincoln laughed as they skipped ahead of us. Octavia turned to us and gave Lincoln a wicked smile. "Oh but Lincoln, you're so big and strong. You can handle those little cushions, can't you?" she smiled sweetly before turning and following Clarke. "Your sister is… I have no words." He mumbled, shuffling the large cushions in his arms again. I laughed, "Yep."

We managed to find a good spot right before the film started and this time everyone helped with setting up our little area. I had forgotten that the town council used the park on holidays to show free films. There were people working but they were just checking ID.

Octavia and Clarke lay on their stomachs as Lincoln and I sat behind them. We were only ten minutes in when Octavia pulled a bottle of wine from the bag I had brought and she and Clarke poured themselves a drink.

I better not have to carry both of them back to Clarke's house or Abby would be the second person to kick me out in as many days. And then where would I go?

Clarke moved on the blanket, kicking out her legs which knocked into me. I rolled my eyes. She was such a hog. "Princess! For a small girl, you sure take up a lot of room." I whispered trying not to disturb anyone. I saw Clarke chuckle in the dark but she didn't answer me, she only spread herself out more which Lincoln just laughed at.

I glanced around at the tiny amount of the blanket that I was sitting on. She was easily taking up half of it with her tiny frame. I stood up a little and gave Clarke a harmless poke in the back but I wasn't ready for the jump her body did in reaction. Clarke turned to me with a shocked face as her hand went to where I had poked her.

"I hardly touched you." I put my hands up in defence, Clarke looked mad or upset or flustered. I couldn't tell in the darkness. "What just happened?" I asked, letting out a small laugh at the expression on her face. Clarke lay back down on the blanket, huffing. "Just don't touch my back." She muttered.

Octavia turned her amused face to Clarke and then to me explaining. "She's got a sensitive spot on her back… she nearly gave me a black eye once when I touched it." Octavia laughed ignoring the glare that Clarke threw her.

I let myself smirk a little. At least I knew one of her weaknesses now. "Well you may want to give me a little more room then." It must be a very sensitive spot because Clarke scrunched up her body so that I had more room. "That's a good Princess." I managed to duck away from the half empty box of cookies that Clarke threw at my head.

000 

The girls were regretting their choice of walking to the park when we had to walk back. It was again left up of Lincoln and I to carry everything. I hadn't seen _Psycho_ in years so it was a great way to spend a few hours.

We were half way back to Clarke's house when Octavia skipped up to me and Lincoln and took some of the cushions from Lincoln, giving him a wink. Finally helping cart everything back. "Where's Princess?" I asked, noticing her absence straight away. "Gone visiting. She'll be right behind us."

Apparently that was the only explanation I was getting because O turned to Lincoln and they chatted as fell a step behind them. God. Did she have a 'boyfriend' here too? It was a possibility. What guy wouldn't want her? I shook my head, ridding myself of my train of thought. It was none of my business.

We arrived back to Clarke's house ten minutes later and we all collapsed on the couch. Lincoln yawned which set off a chain reaction in Octavia and myself. "I'm going to get ready for bed." My sister had just left the room and her phone buzzed on the table. She must have left it behind her when we went to the park. I picked it up. It was mom.

I let it ring out, ignoring the curious look from Lincoln. Finally it stopped and I read her screen.

11 missed calls

I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat and checked my own phone. Nothing. Typical.

I handed O her phone when she reappeared but she just placed it back on the table. I didn't know how I should feel about that. Happy? Because my sister was sticking up for me. Guilty? Because I was breaking up what was left of the Blake family. I decided to ignore it.

"Who is Princess visiting at this hour? Or do I even want to know?" I was irritated before but now I was pissed. And I had no right to be. "God Bell! Get your mind out of the gutter. She went to her dad's grave." O smacked me upside the head for asking the question. Ok now I felt stupid. "She'll be home in a few minutes." Octavia said goodnight and went to bed. I showed Lincoln to one of many guest bedrooms and left him to sleep.

Twenty minutes had passed and I was officially worried. I was out the door before I could convince myself that Clarke was alright.

I entered the cemetery and stopped, looking all around. I realised that I had no idea where Clarke's dad was buried. I roamed about the graves, careful not to step on any. It was seriously creepy. Especially since tomorrow was Halloween. Ugh, grow a pair Bellamy.

"- it's too hard dad." I must have made a noise because Clarke jumped a mile from where she was sitting, cross-legged in front of her father's head stone. "Sorry, I was getting worried. Thought Norman Bates might have got you" I whispered, trying to make her smile. I shouldn't be here. I was intruding.

Clarke patted the ground beside her and I took a seat, feeling very uncomfortable. "Bellamy's back dad. Hasn't caused any trouble but it's only been a week so give him time." Clarke was not directing that to me but to the head stone in front of her. I smirked at her statement.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a little worried she had had a nervous breakdown. "I'm catching up with my dad." She answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Silence filled the air around us as I sat dumbstruck. I have never lost anyone I was really close to so I really didn't know the protocol when visiting a grave. "I come out here when I'm home. Talk to him like he is sitting right in front of me. It keeps a just a little bit of him alive." Clarke muttered, playing with the grass at her feet.

"Your dad is still alive in you. You're so much like him." Clarke rolled her eyes at me. Right, she didn't believe me. I remember as kids everyone commented on how she was like her mother but I could see more of her father in her.

"You have his eyes. His kindness. His stubbornness…" I listed off everything in her that came from him, her smile growing at each feature or characteristic I mentioned. "Hey and you have a dislike of me in common." I laughed, nudging Clarke in the stomach trying to gain a laugh from her.

A serious look took over from the smile and I inwardly groaned. "I know, I know, you don't care. I'm just trying to think of things here." I forced a laugh as I fidgeted with my jacket.

"What are you talking about? My dad loved you!" My shock was evident and Clarke left me to think about her statement as she leaned closer to the head stone and gave it a kiss. "Talk to you soon dad."

I followed Clarke out of the cemetery and we began the short walk back to her house. "Ok, sorry, wait. Your dad did not like me." I said, still confused with her announcement. Clarke rolled her eyes at me but smiled.

"Right after you punched Graham Doogle for pushing Octavia in the playground, my dad said 'you keep him close Clarke, he'll look out for you. That boy will probably save lives one day'." I was completely floored. Clarke was laughing at her impression of her father but I was trying to wrap my head around this information.

"I always thought your dad hated me. I mean he gave out shit to me for hitting Graham." I wasn't even really talking to Clarke but to myself. Trying to sort out my memories of Jake.

"What was he supposed to say? 'Well done, he deserved it." Clarke let out a giggle and now I understood. It was making sense.

"I think he was really proud of you for joining the army too." A huge smile took over and Clarke rolled her eyes at me. "God, I shouldn't have told you this. You have a big enough ego as it is." I nudged her as we walked up her drive.

Clarke went straight to her room after saying a quick goodnight but I was not tired. While my own father was a dead beat, Jake was always there for me. Clarke probably didn't know but mom had sent me to talk to Jake when I turned fourteen for the 'talk'.

It was so embarrassing but I was grateful when I started dating. Jake was probably the only real male role model in my life growing up and he was the one that taught me to stand up for people. After mom had kicked me out the first time, I held a small grudge against Jake for always telling me to protect my mother and Octavia. But I was over that now.

I fell straight to sleep knowing I had the approval of Jake Griffin. 

**Please Review! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I had some complete writers block and that is why this took so long. Forgive me please? **

**Thank you again to all those who take the time to review my chapters. It means the world to me! I have one more week off (I love my job) so I'm hoping to get writing in the morning again. **

**PS. Happy Easter!**

***Clarke***

Octavia's ass was pushing me closer and closer to the edge of my bed. I had a Queen but she managed to inch me over until I was lying on my side, a breath from falling out. I wonder if Bellamy hogged the bed?

Ok, I don't know where that came from.

I shook my head to rid me of that thought but the movement sent me over the edge. Literally. I landed on my wooden floor with a thud and quickly got myself up and jumped back into bed, on the other side of O. I might get another hour sleep if she stayed on what was my side of the bed.

It just turned eight when I gave up on any more sleep. There was a small crack in the paint on my ceiling. The longer I stared at it the crack seemed to grow longer and thicker. Blinking my eyes rapidly so they would stop playing tricks on me, I thought of Bellamy's reaction to what I told him last night.

It's horrible to think that he believed that my dad didn't like him. Dad missed out on passing on manly advice or wisdom to a son, not that it stopped him from telling me everything he knew about cars, history and ethics. But dad always enjoyed the days that Aurora would drop Octavia and Bellamy off.

I told dad the general jist of what Bellamy had said the night he left but dad had defended him saying boys say stupid things without thinking, he probably had too much to drink. Blah, blah, blah.

I knew Bellamy liked me… well he wanted to sleep with me. Whether that meant he actually liked me was another matter entirely. His view of me must have changed, if even just a little, but it still hurt. To have someone that you admire say those things about you, it hurt and that hurt didn't fade as much as I thought it did.

He was different now though. More grown up, he was no longer a boy that teased me relentlessly. He was a man that teased me relentlessly. I rolled my eyes. God, I needed to think of something else. Anything else.

But I couldn't rid myself of him. Hell, he was currently two doors down, probably sleeping soundly. Probably shirtless too. I just needed to get through the rest of the week without doing anything stupid and then he would be back in the city and I could continue with me life.

000

I managed to stay out of Bellamy's way for the rest of the day. He and Lincoln sat watching TV and chatting with my mom as Octavia and I decided to start getting ready for the real Halloween. It was still early but we had music going and we enjoying getting ready at a snail's pace. The best part of a night out was getting ready with your best friend.

Yet again the boys needed help with their make-up. Mom couldn't keep a straight face when Lincoln came into the room with the nurse's costume on, saying he looked like he should be on a very kinky porn set. Lincolns face resembled the colour of ketchup but he took it well, giving everyone a twirl that only a man truly secure with his sexuality could.

"Right, Princess, zombie me up!" Bellamy placed Octavia's make up set on the table in front of me, a cheeky grin on his face. "Nope. You're Octavia's problem." I pushed the set away from me, fixing my hair so it looked just like Alicia Silverstones.

"Lincoln's is going to take a bit Clarke. You just start on Bell. I swear I'll take over when I'm done here." Octavia was sending me pleading eyes from behind Lincoln. Those two really needed to get together already.

"Come on Princess, do me? Please" I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Fine." I was not up for arguing tonight. Bellamy took a seat right in front of me as I opened up the makeup set and took out all the brushes I would need.

"Jees, if I knew I only needed to ask nicely." Bellamy said, his voice low and smooth. My jaw dropped open and I could feel my face grow warm as Bellamy smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. The small hand of my mother caught the back of Bellamy's head as she gave him a wide eyed look. "Oh, um, joke Abby, it was a joke." Bellamy coughed at being caught by my mother. "Mmm hmm." She nodded, giving him a wry smile as Bellamy scrunched his eyes shut.

I didn't know if I should be embarrassed but I just laughed at seeing Bellamy so uncomfortable. He wasn't an easy man to embarrass so I was enjoying the sight of him squirm under the watchful eyes of my mother.

I grabbed my phone and quickly googled images of zombies to give me something to go by. I wasn't as good as Octavia at doing Halloween make up but I didn't have much of a choice at this point.

It only took me a minute to realise the real predicament I had got myself into. Bellamy was sitting far too close to me for it to be comfortable. But I couldn't apply the make up any other way. His long legs were on either side of mine and my knees were just grazing the front of his chair.

I let out a small cough as I began the process of making Bellamy a convincing zombie but he wasn't making it easy. He kept fidgeting with his jeans at his knees and I knew he was constantly looking at me. Even though I didn't make eye contact with him, I focused on the picture I had in my head and how to make this man a grotesque dead thing.

"Eyes." I'd had enough of his staring as I gave him the command. Bellamy smirked but did as he was told and closed his eyes as I hurried the last of his makeup.

It wasn't as good as Octavia's job but I couldn't work under those conditions much longer. "Done." I pushed back my chair and removed myself from his proximity as swiftly as I could. I fetched four glasses and got everyone a drink and passed them around. Octavia wasn't even finished with Lincoln yet. She was really milking the situation for all it was worth.

Mom reappeared and complemented the job I had done on Bellamy. She carried a small overnight bad and I raised my eyebrows at her. "I am not staying here to be woken up at three in the morning by four drunkards." She laughed as I inwardly cringed, knowing full well she was going to stay with Marcus.

Mom left after saying her goodbyes and giving me a kiss on the forehead and telling me to be good. I laughed and nodded as I walked her out.

I waved goodbye but it was the closing of a car door that made me glance around the large driveway. I bit my lip, not knowing what I should do. Aurora climbed out of her car, waving to my mom with a smile.

I ran through my options in my head quickly. Run in the house and lock the door. Scream at her. Go and get Octavia and Bellamy. I ran out of time before I could even make a choice. "Clarke, will you send Octavia out please." Oh God, she was being polite. I just nodded, not saying a word and turned to do as she asked. It was one thing to stand up to her but I could not refuse her simple request. Especially when she was being to friendly.

"Clarke?" I swivelled in my heals to face the older woman who had taken a seat on the step in front of the door. "Thank you." I didn't know what I should do with her gratitude. I hadn't done anything to deserve it. Not unless she was going to sort her family out.

"Um, O? Your mom's outside." It was just a decibel higher than a whisper but she heard me. Shock, hurt, anticipation all evident in her expression but she silently made her way out of the room, giving Bellamy a nod and a wink before she disappeared.

After a half hour of awkward silence, I saw headlights go down the drive but Octavia came in and pulled Bellamy out of the room. Lincoln wore a very worried expression but he smiled as I threw a cushion at him, distracting him from his ongoing staring contest with the door.

"You trying to get your x-ray vision to work?" I asked when he pulled his eyes from the door the two Blake's exited from. Lincoln just laughed running his hand over his shaved head. "You're not gay are you?" the alcohol had made me brave but Lincoln just smiled as he turned on the couch to face me.

His large hand reached out and patted my knee. "Oh Clarke, you're not really my type." He smiled and pulled back his hand as I swatted it away. "Ha ha ha…" I shook my head at him. I knew he didn't think I was hitting on him but here was my chance.

"Yeah, you prefer brunettes, right?" I wiggled my eyebrows as Lincoln blushed just a little, repositioning himself on the couch. Lincoln blew out a large breath and rolled his eyes. "Bellamy would kill me." he sighed, his hands reaching up to rub his face but stopping just in time, remembering his face paint.

"I don't call you Steroids for nothing. You could take him." I egged Lincoln on, a mischievous smile on my face. Bellamy versus Steroids. That would be a good fight.

Lincoln stared at his white tennis shoes, obviously not dismissing my suggestion straight away. I didn't have time to question him further as the two sibling re-entered the room. "Right, let's get this party started." Octavia beamed, grabbing her drink and downing it in one.

It was time to go. I pulled Octavia back as the boys headed out the door and down the drive. "Well?" I asked, locking the door behind me. "I'm going to stay at home tonight. She said she would talk to Bellamy though, that's good, right?" I nodded, as O nervously told me the whole conversation she had had with her mother and then with Bellamy.

000

The bar was already pretty full by the time we got there. The majority of our school friends were here tonight. I waved at some as Octavia dragged me to the bar for a shot to start the night off with a bang.

I hated tequila.

And I hated Octavia for buying me tequila.

O bought everyone a drink and we made our way to the table that Lincoln and Bellamy had managed to lay a claim to. I gave Lincoln a knowing smile as he thanked Octavia for the drink and told her not to be buying him any more. He just rolled his eyes at me and shook his head when I laughed at him.

This thing between the two of them was going to come to a head soon. I could just feel it. "Bellamy Blake?" Octavia rolled her eyes and pulled on my arm as Bellamy stood to hug one of his many ex-girlfriends as she greeted him.

Octavia and I walked around the entire bar, chatting to all of our old classmates. We danced until our legs were going to give up on us so and finally made our way back to Lincoln and Bellamy. I rolled my eyes as a group of girls sat around the table with the guys and they were keeping them well entertained by the looks of it. Even with their costumes and make-up, they managed to attract a swarm of admirers.

I made a gesture to Octavia to let her know I was heading to get a drink. There weren't enough seats anyway. The bar was packed with thirsty patrons but Wells was serving and he came straight over to me. I gave him a bright smile, ignoring the evil glare from some of the other customers.

We only talked for a minute before he went to get me a drink. I glanced back at the table and found Octavia and Lincoln engrossed in conversation while Bellamy was being distracted by a big breasted redhead. She was practically sitting on his lap. Bellamy caught me watching and smiled, nodding to the empty chair at the table. I was pulled from his stare as Wells placed my drink in front of me and I took a large gulp.

000

The night started to come to an end as Octavia came back from the bar with a final shot of tequila for each of us. She was going to be the death of me. The lights came on and everyone let out a groan. My nose started to tingle and I looked at the light and let out a loud sneeze causing many people to look my way. Octavia just laughed and mumbled a 'bless you'.

Bellamy and Lincoln moved first while Octavia and I finished our drinks in a hurry. It was a quiet enough night but we'd had fun, caught up with old friends and danced to our hearts content. I hugged Octavia to me as we began our walk home, dropping her off first and then Lincoln, Bellamy and I continued on to my house.

"Come on Princess, I'm ageing here." Bellamy looked back to me, his regular smirk plastered on his face as I walked slowly a few feet behind them. "You try walking in platforms." I grunted trying to keep my footing on the gravel of the side walk and keep up with them. "Hey Steroids, heads up." I ran, as steadily as I could and jumped onto Lincolns back as he caught my legs and laughed. "Well at least well get back sometime before the sun comes up." Bellamy snorted as Lincoln gave me a piggy back home. 

*** Bellamy ***

I watched as my best friend carried Clarke up the steps of her house and she hopped down and fixed her skirt before opening the door. My phone buzzed in my pocket, oh God, it was mom. I took a seat on the steps and Lincoln waved a goodnight. "Bellamy?" I took a deep breath. At least she didn't sound mad. "Hey mom." I knew my voice sounded tired and it wasn't that I was sleepy, I was just not up for another screaming match.

I lifted myself off the steps and paced in front of the door. I could see Clarke in the kitchen downing a pint of water, I nearly laughed as she went to pour another. "We need to hash all of this out, ok?" she added, as I stopped pacing.

"I don't want to fight mom." I rubbed of some of my face paint as I ran my hand over my eyes. "Neither do I. I do not want to lose you. Ok." I rolled my eyes, she was being dramatic. "You're not going to lose me." It was too late for this conversation. I hated that my mother was such a night owl. I wasn't drunk but I was far from sober and this talk was too much to think about.

"No, I've been pushing you away. Clarke was right." I scrunched up my face in confusion. What the hell was my mother talking about? "I'm sorry? What?" I began pacing again as mom told me everything Clarke said to her a few nights ago. I was in complete shock. None of it made sense. "I'll be home tomorrow and we can talk." I said, still struggling with the information overload.

"Ok. Goodnight Bell." I smiled into the phone. Things were looking up. "Night mom." I hit end call and entered the house and made my way to my room. Or Clarkes spare room. I looked at my reflection, not really recognising the face that looked back at me. I scrubbed my face and brushed my teeth, running through everything my mom had told me.

And it hit me. I moved before I could talk myself out of it. "Doesn't care my ass." I muttered to myself. I paused outside of her bedroom door, hearing her rattling around inside but it was masked by the sound of Lincolns snoring. He could blow the roof off when he drank.

I knocked once but only waited a second before I pushed open the door and entered her room. She was still dressed but was obviously getting ready for bed. Her face was clean of make-up and her hair was messy. "Oh god, what happened?" she spluttered, throwing off her jacket and tapping a bare foot on the floor.

"You care." It was a simple statement but it obviously confused her. "Excuse me?" Clarke whispered but I moved swiftly, making it obvious. I didn't give her a chance to protest as I backed her up against the wall, my hands on her shoulders. Clarke's eyes were wide and her small hands were against my chest. "Bell-" I lowered my mouth to hers before she was able to finish what she was going to say.

It must have been the drink because she didn't pull away or slap me, which I'll admit, I was half expecting. It was a hard kiss but I didn't make the move to deepen it and neither did she. I pulled back, moving my hands to the wall beside her head, breathing heavily.

I felt Clarkes hands drop from my chest as she finally opened her eyes. I could nearly see the internal argument she was having with herself. "Clarke?" I whispered, knowing if I spoke too loud it would completely ruin the moment.

"Don't talk." I stumbled forward, glad I was braced by my hands on the wall, as Clarke gripped my neck and pulled me into another kiss. I didn't wait to deepen the kiss and her smooth lips separated willingly. Clarke's fingers spread out over my neck as she let out a quiet moan. My dick twitched and I moved. My hands slid from the wall down her perfect waist, pulling her into me and letting her feel me.

Clarke's kisses became more intense and her free hand clutched the collar of my shirt. But it just wasn't enough. I lowered my hands to her ass, giving her checks a squeeze before hoisting her up, her legs encircling me without any prompting. She didn't cling onto me as I thought she would, she trusted me enough to know I wouldn't drop her. And there was no way I was letting go.

Clarke pulled away, her forehead leaning against my shoulder as I kissed her neck, sucking and nipping at a sensitive spot just below her ear. I could feel her melt into me as I gripped her thighs, pushing her against the wall again. The yellow check skirt was hiked up around her waist as I ground into her, eliciting another moan that was making my blood pump faster and faster.

Clarke's small hands made light work as she quickly unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it aside, her hands pausing on my bare shoulders. I let go of Clarke's legs, holding her to the wall with my body and let my shirt fall to the floor, with a little help from Clarke.

My hands fell to her waist again as I pulled her cardigan and t-shirt over her head in one swift motion. Leaning back, I took her in. Her blonde hair was a mess and her face and neck were flushed and pink. She had a pale pink bra that made me grow hard. And her eyes were electric blue as she held my gaze. I pushed back from the wall, clutching her as our lips met again.

I lay her down gently on the bed as I knelt above her, but Clarke was impatient. She grabbed the waist of my jeans and started working on them. Clarke huffed as I took her wrists in my hands and moved them above her head, lowering my lips to her neck with a smirk. I needed to slow it down before I got carried away and this was over before it even started.

I took my time and kissed a trail down her neck, enjoying the sounds that were slipping from her mouth and her hands as they scratched at my shoulders. I paused for a second, my lips hovering above her breasts. "Princess? How drunk are you?" I gulped, leaning back, watching the shock on Clarkes face. "I said no talking." I laughed as Clarke flipped me over and straddled me, pressing her finger to my lips.

That's all the affirmation I needed. Clarke looked ridiculously good from this view, I was in awe. I sat up taking Clarke in my arms and kissing her roughly as her hands made another go at my jeans. I didn't stop her this time as I pulled her skirt down over her hips and trailed my hands up her smooth legs and settling on her ass. I could feel her warmth threw her lace boy shorts and it was driving me crazy, I lifted myself into her and I swear I could hear her moan my name.

It was too difficult to let her take all the control and Clarke let out a little squeal when I flipped her over. I didn't question Clarke when I kissed every inch of her, undoing her bra and pulling it down her arms, throwing it across the room. Clarke's breathing was unsteady as she lifted herself into me, her head rolling back on the bed.

I grinned into Clarke's chest as I ran my tongue over her nipple, she fisted my hair and made the sexiest sound I've heard come from her mouth. So far anyway. I sent a smirk to Clarke when she finally opened her eyes but she just pulled my head up to hers and kissed me.

I smiled into her lips, running my hands all over her body as she clung to me, her hips bucking into me. My fingers ran over the edge of her very tempting underwear teasingly as I returned her hard kisses. I moved slowly, dragging the underwear from her, dropping it to the floor and running my hand all the way back up her legs. This was complete and utter bliss.

Clarke was breathing heavily against my neck as I avoided the one place I knew she wanted me but as Clarke gripped my shoulders fiercely, I knew she'd had enough teasing. I dipped one finger into her as she bucked uncontrollable at the contact. She was so wet and hot, I groaned nearly losing control.

I curled my finger and added another as Clarke spread her legs giving me more room to move and I didn't stall. Clarke twisted her fingers in my hair as I added pressure on her sweet spot, hearing her moan loudly. I kissed Clarke hard, swallowing her moans as she grabbed onto me and shook as she came onto my fingers.

Clarke enjoyed her moment as I kissed her neck and she squeezed my fingers but she didn't keep still for long as she grabbed me threw my boxers. I let out a gasp and Clarke laughed and took my ear lobe in her teeth. I grunted as she pushed my boxers down, using her feet to push them off completely. I had died and gone to heaven.

I floated above Clarke, taking her in as she smiled up at me, stroking my arms. I paused just at her entrance, giving her one last time to bail. Clarke scratched at my back and that was it. I pushed into her as Clarke arched into me, taking all of me. I captured Clarke's mouth with my own and swallowed the moan coming from her.

God, she was so tight and warm that I had to slow everything down for a minute. Clarke shifted beneath me and I pulled out and entered her again. I watched as Clarke's eyes rolled into the back of her head as I thrust with a little more force. I lifted Clarke's leg up so her knee rubbed against my shoulder and she let out a cry at my new angle.

I stumbled as pulled out of Clarke quickly, and she nodded to the top drawer. I moved quickly and slipped on the protection and plunged into Clarke's depths again. I upped the pace and Clarke wrapped her legs around me, scratching her nails on my back. I was sure she was going to leave marks but I loved this new feisty princess.

Clarke walls were beginning to tighten as she scrunched her eyes and I knew she was close. Pulling her hands from my sides I folded the two in my left hand above her head and latched my lips around her already taught nipple and plucked at the other. She crumbled immediately, calling my name as she came.

Watching my princess come undone in my arms was the tipping point for me as I pumped quickly into her and joined her in ecstasy.

000

…**.. please review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry this has taken so long but I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing my chapters and for all the constructive criticism and support. I love it! **

***Clarke***

My head was pounding. It felt completely fuzzy, like my brain was made of the glass wool that you use to clean pots. I was going to kill Octavia, bloody tequila. What had I been thinking? I jumped in my bed as my phone rang loudly on my night stand. I only answered it to shut up the noise it was making.

"Hello?" my voice was rough, my eyes still closed trying to block out the stream of sunlight creeping in through a crack in my curtains. "Ya dead?" I flew across the bed when a rough hand grazed over my hip.

Bloody tequila and its bloody panty dropping effect.

The previous night flashed back to my head as I rolled over and faced Bellamy. God, I was hoping it was just a dream. And what a dream.

He was still asleep but his eyes fluttered as the sun hit his face. I scooched away from Bellamy's hand as Octavia questioned me again. "Yea man." I groaned loudly, looking at my best friend's naked brother asleep beside me. I ran my hand over my face as Octavia laughed on the other end of the line.

I turned and clamped my hand over Bellamy's mouth when he mumbled in his sleep, he jolted awake with the slap I gave him. I removed my hand when he tried to smile as I pointed to the phone. Octavia muttered something about coming over later and I just agreed before quickly saying goodbye and hanging up.

I didn't want to face him so I kept my eyes shut and used my phone to cover them further. What the hell was I supposed to say now? Thanks? Get out? I see now why girls like you? Oh god, this was bad.

"Princess, I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head. Stop it." Bellamy elbowed me playfully in my side but all I could think about was that I was naked under the covers. And so was he. The only thing between us was the three inches I had put in place a few minutes ago.

"Son of a bit-" I screamed as my phone rang again and the shrill tone went right through my head. Bellamy let out a little snort of laughter as I held the phone away from my face. It was mom. God, why did people need to ring so bloody early in the morning.

"Hey mom." I looked over at Bellamy as he turned over on his side to look at me as mom asked me how my night was. I knew Bellamy could hear her and he raised an eyebrow, smirking. My face heated instantly but it wasn't like I could get up and leave the room. I was freaking naked so there was no escape.

"Yeah, um, fine mom." I spluttered, trying to ignore the stare from Bellamy. I listened as my mother told me to get out of bed and to make sure I was dressed when Molly came in an hour. I groaned as I hung up the phone and then turned it off. All the ringing was giving me a migraine.

"Fine? What the hell do you do on a great night Princess?" Bellamy laughed questioning me, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, bringing the covers up to my chin. "What did your mom want?" Bellamy yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. I pulled myself up on the bed, making sure I was still covered when he gave me the once over.

"Cleaner will be here in a while, we have to get up." I gave him a look, trying not to be too obvious. Bellamy blinked a few times but raised himself up on his elbows, the covers slipping to his waist. I had to look away, this was the most awkward moment in my entire life.

"Jees, click your fingers and the mess is all cleaned up?" Bellamy laughed and lay back down. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

It was the same old Bellamy. Thinking I was a rich, spoilt brat. He hadn't changed at all. My jaw had dropped as I just stared at him. This was fucking ridiculous.

"Yeah, um, ok, you need to leave." I muttered, looking around for some clothes to cover myself. Bellamy looked at me shocked, noticing the change of my tone. I shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, dragging the blanket with me to cover my front . There were no freaking clothes lying anywhere. I was regretting tidying my room yesterday. "Princess?" Bellamy touched the naked skin of my back and I jolted away.

I was finished with my lost modesty as I stood and went to my bathroom and slipped on my robe, well aware Bellamy was watching as I walked away. He could take a bloody picture for all I cared, he was never seeing me naked again.

I stepped outside the bathroom again, giving Bellamy a sharp stare. I raised my eyebrows, nodding at the door. Subtlety was lost at this point. I let out an involuntary shiver as my robe was too light to keep out the cold. "I'm sorry, what just happened?" Bellamy muttered, shaking his head.

I could feel the anger boiling up inside me. I was going to end up saying something stupid. "I need a shower, so…" Bellamy didn't move and didn't remove his eyes from mine. A tickle in my throat caused me to cough involuntarily but I just backed into my bathroom and shut the door, ignoring Bellamy calling my name.

I felt like a child, locking myself in my bathroom, but I couldn't see another way out. I could hear Bellamy shuffling around in my room but I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned on the shower and took a seat on the closed toilet seat.

This was all my fault. I was the one who kissed him. Well, not the first one. But I took it further than it should have gone. It shouldn't have even started. I was so stupid to think that he thought differently about me. But, nope, I was still the princess. The one to click my fingers and everything gets fixed with my family money.

I shrugged off my robed and jumped into the jet of steaming hot water. I was over thinking. I just needed to stop thinking about him altogether.

*** Bellamy ***

I pulled on a fresh pair of jeans as I threw the rest of my clothes into my duffle bag. I could hear Clarkes shower still running, she had been in there for nearly an hour. I smirked to myself as I shook my head. I had an inkling that this morning would be a little awkward but I hadn't expected the reaction I had received. She was embarrassed in the beginning but her mood had changed so quickly it gave me whiplash.

A snort from behind pulled me from the minute to minute dissection of the morning. Lincoln smiled as I gave him my attention. "Mom called last night, want to see what she has to say?" I tried my best to sound alright about the situation I was going to be walking into in a half hour. Lincoln nodded, still smiling as I pulled a shirt over my head and grabbed my bag.

"Right, let's do this." I muttered, leading Lincoln out of the spare room I had been given. I doubt I would be sleeping in this room again. My body came to a halt outside Clarke's room. The wooden door was still closed and the shower was still bloody running. I guess she lived in the land where electricity came free. Her whole body were going to be like a prune if she didn't get out soon.

I contemplated knocking but I settled on giving Clarke some time to herself. She was probably just cranky because she was hungover. She had enjoyed herself as much as I did last night so she wasn't pissed off with that. Maybe she wasn't a morning person.

"Are you going to actually knock or are we leaving?" Lincoln laughed as I rolled my eyes at him and decided to leave Clarke for a while. I would probably see her later today anyway.

000

Octavia looked a little worse for wear when Lincoln and I arrived home. She was cuddled up on the couch nursing a pint of water and the headache tables were opened on the table. "Hangover set in?" I laughed dropping my bag on the floor as Octavia groaned at the loud thud it made against the old wooden floor.

"I feel like someone is drilling a hole into my temple." She whispered, pulling her legs up to her chest. Lincoln gave Octavia a small smile and sat down on the couch next to her.

"How are you not dying inside?" Octavia's voice was horse as she gave me a deathly glare. Obviously thinking I had a magic cure for a hangover that I wasn't telling her.

I smiled at the memory of the cure for a hangover. Exorcise. The kind of exorcise that left you extremely satisfied.

"I guess I sobered up before I went to sleep." I shrugged smiling to myself. I wouldn't be sharing the knowledge of the cure with my little sister any time soon. Or at all.

"OK, I need a shower." O stood very slowly while clutching her head which was obviously banging inside her skull. "I'm going to visit Clarke after. I would invite you, but I'd say she's had enough of you for one week."

I couldn't help but laugh at my sister's comment.

"I doubt that." I muttered, more to myself than in reply to Octavia. She didn't hear me anyway. She scurried off to the bathroom, leaving Lincoln on the couch as he stared at me. "What?" I asked, not liking the look he was giving me.

He couldn't have known what had happened between me and Clarke last night. He was passed out before I went to her room and I had checked that he was still asleep when Clarke had kicked me out this morning. "Nothing." Lincoln turned his eyes to the TV that O had left on but kept a smile plastered on his face. I must have missed something.

000

I felt a little guilty for leaving Lincoln alone as I spoke to my mother but Octavia had left for Clarke's house and I couldn't put off mom any longer. We talked for a long hour about how we both had failed in our relationship. How we blamed each for everything that had gone wrong.

It was a very draining talk. I felt tired when we finally finished but a little lighter. I didn't realise how the whole situation was weighing on me for the last few years. But I was free of the darkness that I had created as a teenager. All the stupid things that I did. All the things I said. I hurt my family, probably Octavia more than anyone. But I was back now and things were going to change.

000

It was hours later when Octavia decided to arrive home, just in time for the dinner that Lincoln and I had prepared. She seemed to be in better form as she set the table, not needing to be asked. "How is Clarke's head?" I didn't turn away from the oven as Linc asked about Clarke while passing cutlery to Octavia.

"Dying. She has a cold. She hasn't moved from her bed all day." My sister mumbled as I continued to stir the gravy that I was making. A cold might explain her mood this morning. Everyone felt terrible when they were sick. And Princess had just taken her bad mood out on me.

My attention over dinner left a lot to be desired as Octavia clicked her fingers in front of my face for the second time. My mind was wandering back to last night and the feeling of Clarke under me was swarming my senses. I emptied my glass of water sending an apologetic glance to O. I really needed to get a grip.

It was late when all the dishes were washed and dried. That was partly due to the fact that every dish that Lincoln dried, he put it back on the pile of dishes to be washed by Octavia. Lincoln smiled every time Octavia handed him a dish and I struggled to keep from laughing. My sister washed all the dishes nearly three times before she noticed.

"You little shit!" she shouted between laughs before reaching into the sink and throwing a soaked dishcloth at Lincoln, which made his shirt translucent but his grin grow. Octavia's hangover was well and truly gone now.

I lifted Octavia phone off the table and scanned her contacts while she was distracted. Her number wasn't under 'Clarke' which didn't help as I was trying my best not to be caught. Octavia was helping Linc dry the remainder of the dishes which gave me a little more time.

Bingo. 'Bestie' That had to be Clarke. I quickly dialled the number into my own phone before putting Octavia's back on the table. She hadn't noticed me at all.

"Ok, I'm going to head to bed, I'm shattered." I mumbled, rising from my seat. Octavia looked on shocked as she checked her phone. "It's just turned ten." I shrugged my shoulders indicating that I didn't care what time it was.

All my 'goodnights' said I made my way to my small bedroom where both Lincoln and I would sleep. Stripping, I got into my small bed and stared at my phone.

To: Clarke

If I get the cold, I'm blaming you. Winking face emoji. –Bell

I hit send before I could talk myself out of texting her. Maybe I should have just given her a call instead of taking the easy way out with a text. I rolled my eyes at myself, god I needed to man up.

*** Clarke ***

A sneeze tickled my nose as I turned to my lamp and let it out. I was half way through season one of 'Gossip Girl'. How anyone could relate to these people was beyond me but it sure was entertaining to watch.

Reaching for my phone when it buzzed was more tiring than it should have been. I hadn't eaten anything since Octavia had made me toast hours ago and I had no energy in my body. My arms felt like they weighed a tonne and every movement made me cringe.

I opened the message from a number I didn't recognise and read. How the hell did he get my number? I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at a joke and cancelled out of messages, putting my phone back. There was no way in hell I was texting him back.

Not that I thought he would, but Bellamy hadn't told Octavia about what had happened. And as shitty as I felt for not telling my best friend, this was going to remain a secret. I was unsure to how she would react anyway. Octavia knew that I didn't want a boyfriend. And Bellamy was… well Bellamy. I chewed gum longer than most of his relationships.

I used the little energy I had to go and brush my teeth and get back into bed. I needed sleep. I hated being sick. My head was fuzzy, my throat felt like sandpaper and I was sneezing every other minute. My body ached, but I didn't know if that was from being sick or last night's events. I would just have to wait until the morning to figure that one out but for now, I needed sleep.

000

**Well? Please review! –AL x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love them! Please keep them coming! -AL**

***Clarke***

The next day was a blur of sleep and medication. The drugs had made me drowsy and I was in and out of disturbed sleep all day. Mom had gone out to get me crackers because my stomach was queasy and I knew that this cold was not going away any time soon.

I hated being sick. It was true what they said. Doctors made the worst patients. And I, as a trainee nurse, was no better.

Octavia had come by when I was asleep but left again when she couldn't wake me from my deep sleep. I text her to apologise for being MIA during Halloween break but I felt like crap. Sleep took hold of me again as I snuggled into my blanket to keep the cold out.

000

The message tone of my phone woke me when it had turned dark outside. I could see Bellamy's name flash up on the screen. God, what now?

From: Bellamy

You're going to have to talk to me at some stage.

I actually stuck out my tongue at my phone, like Bellamy could see my reaction. Rolling my eyes at my childish behaviour I pushed my phone away from me and turned over before I woke up completely. I was going to kill Octavia for giving him my number. I didn't know what he said to get it but I would be deleting it as soon as I could.

000

I felt worse the next morning. My sinuses were all blocked up and I was sure I had an infection. Crap. I needed to go to the doctor. Shoving my blankets aside I made my way down stairs to get mom. I wouldn't be able to drive myself and to be honest, I didn't want to. I hadn't had a proper meal in two days and I had no energy. The doctors would be closed tomorrow so today was my only chance before heading back to college and work.

Slowly taking my weak and tired body from room to room, I called out for mom. Nothing. Of course she wasn't home. I climbed the stairs again, sent O a quick text asking if she could collect me and jumped into the shower.

I washed myself quickly, the heat of the water not doing anything for my energy, and pulled on my 'Sunday' clothes. There was no point in trying to look good today. Nature was against me.

I sat on my floor as I dried my hair, pulling out all the knots from the tangled mess as the hairdryer worked its magic. Looking in the mirror I was not satisfied. I looked sick. I know I was sick but I didn't need to look sick. My face was pale, my eyes red and my sinuses were a little swollen. I definitely had an infection.

"Knock, knock." I shut my eyes. Hoping beyond hope that if I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me. "Come on Princess, it's 'some stage'." I rolled my eyes behind my closed lids at his lame joke. I pushed myself off the floor, holding on to the bed for support. "God, can't you take a hint?" I spit, I couldn't deal with this right now.

Bellamy stood by my bedroom door wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt and his leather jacket. That was not fair. He looked really good and I looked the complete opposite. I hated him. "O called you, she's away somewhere with Linc. You need to go to the doctor or not?"

Jerk. What the hell did he have to be pissy about? I was the one with the reason to be mad. I grabbed my phone to check his story. Two missed calls and a text.

From: Octavia

Hun, I'm not home. I'll send Bell over. So sorry. With Lincoln…. Winking face emoji.

I was going to kill her.

Pulling my purse from my handbag, I shoved it into the pocket of my hoodie along with my phone. Give Bellamy a nod, I walked past him and made my way downstairs. I could hear Bellamy huff behind me but I didn't have the strength to challenge him.

Bellamy stomped past me as I locked the front door. It was freezing out and I pulled my hood over my head, trying to block out the chilling nip in the air. My lips twitched just a little as I watched Bellamy open the passenger door for me before getting in the driver side.

Pulling myself together, I made my way to his truck and climbed in. I didn't look at Bellamy as put my seat belt on and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Where are we going?" Bellamy mumbled, making his way down my drive.

"The office opposite the bank." I dropped my head into my knees as a coughing fit took over me. I needed drugs and I needed them today. Bellamy and I sat in silence the whole ride. Thank God the doctor's office was only a ten minute drive away because this was awkward. I could kill Octavia.

Bellamy pulled into a parking spot right outside the door, which I was really thankful for. "Do you need me to go in with you?" Bellamy was tapping the steering wheel in a rhythmic way as he put the car in park. I had the door open before he could finish. "I'm sick, not dying." I muttered, shutting the door.

000

Waiting for an extra ten minutes in the pharmacy just to make Bellamy wait was the most childish thing I've done in a while but he was really getting on my nerves with the good guy routine. I mean I knew exactly who he was. This act would get him nowhere. The guilt was starting to play on me a little so I made my way back to his truck a minute or two later.

The ride back was just as silent as before but Bellamy had the good sense to turn on the radio for a bit of a distraction. I tore open the box of tablets that the doctor gave me and popped one in my mouth, swallowing the pill dry. I was right, I had sinusitis. At least I could take soils in the fact that I could correctly diagnose myself.

Bellamy pulled up outside my front door and stopped the car but before I could get out he spoke again. "You are going to speak to me again, right?" He ran his hand through his messy hair as he questioned me.

I could instantly see my hands running through his hair as I pulled him down on top of me and kissed him. The memory of him was confusing me as he waited for me to answer his question. I took a deep breath, which scratched at my throat and finally looked him in the eye. "Bellamy, look, I was drunk, you were drunk. Let's just forget about it." It took all of my strength to give Bellamy a small smile as I left him alone in the truck.

I stripped out of my sweats and hoodie once I entered my room again and jumped into bed. I would be going back to college tomorrow and I would have to work Sunday night so I needed to kick this infection. Struggling to get warm, I snuggled into my blankets and curled into a ball.

"I wasn't that drunk." Mother of God, give me strength. I took a peep over my blankets and there he was, again. Did he have no concept of breaking and entering? "Good for you." I muttered, holding tightly onto the duvet. The irritation in my voice was thinly veiled. This was getting a little ridiculous.

"Neither were you." I flung the blankets away from my face so I could actually see the cocky son of a bitch. "Excuse me?" As horrible as I felt, I managed to give him my best 'fuck you' glare. Bellamy had the nerve to smirk at me. Actually smirk at me. I was livid.

"You weren't drunk Princess. And I gave you an out, you kissed me. Remember?" Bellamy's eyes were wide, like he wasn't sure I remembered and he was trying to help me. I flinched at his words, he was right. Bellamy would have let me stop at any point but I kept going. I urged him on. The whole situation was probably more my fault than his.

"Well, I plead temporary insanity." I turned away from Bellamy, needing him to leave before I said any more. I was lucky I hadn't said anything when I was drinking. I could see Bellamy move from the corner of my eye as he made his way around my bed and stood in front of me.

I rolled my eyes as Bellamy knelt in front of me, his smirk still present. "Well next time you're feeling insane, give me a call." His smile widened as I raised an eyebrow at him. Smug prick. I pulled away as Bellamy touched my shoulder under the blanket. "Feel better Princess."

I threw my pillow at Bellamy but it just hit my bedroom door as he finally left me alone. I wanted to scream. I would have, if I had the energy. Did he actually believe that he and I would be together again? He was out of his god damn mind. And now, I wasn't the insane one.

***Bellamy***

I pulled into our driveway, noticing Octavia and Lincoln had arrived home before me. They had decided to go for a walk early this morning but I really didn't think they would have been gone that long.

I was happy that Lincoln had been taken in by my family as easily as he did. I think mom thought that he was a good influence on me, which I didn't mind and Octavia seemed to get on great which was a plus too.

"Hey, how's Clarke? Did she see the doctor? Is she better?" Octavia bombarded me with questions as soon as I set foot inside. She must have had a tonne of coffee today, she was like an energizer bunny.

"She's… she's in denial." I muttered, taking off my jacket and going to get a drink. Octavia skipped after me and began poking me like a child with a confused look on her face. "She's dying, dying." I said, as Octavia nodded and grabbed her phone and ran off, presumable to ring Clarke.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Lincoln asked as I took a seat next to him, flicking on the News. I hadn't thought about getting back to the real world. This week had flown by but Octavia and Clarke needed to get back to college and Linc and I needed to get back to the city. Halloween break was over. "Probably evening time." I muttered.

000

The whole evening went by quite quickly. Octavia had gone over to see Clarke for a few hours and Lincoln and I didn't move from the couch until Octavia came home with old movies and takeout for everyone.

I slept soundly after having finally talked with Clarke. I hadn't realised how much the situation with Clarke was playing on my mind until I actually had a good night sleep. I'd spent the last few nights unable to sleep and tonight I fell asleep during the first film Octavia had brought home. Lincoln had woken me and swiftly sent me off to bed, my snoring apparently ruining Avatar for them.

000

Octavia spent the whole morning in her room re-packing. It was beyond me why she brought so much stuff home with her for only a few days. Women were ridiculous. It had only taken me and Lincoln five minutes to get packed up but I could hear Octavia huffing about how her suitcase had shrunk all the way from her bedroom.

"Are we picking up Clarke?" Lincoln asked as O appeared pulling her bag behind her, looking flushed and exhausted. "No, she said that Marcus and Abbie were going to drop her off tomorrow." I frowned, she was still trying to avoid me. I figured she would have put a stop to that since we talked but I had been wrong. Again.

Lincoln packed up the car while Octavia and I said goodbye to mom. Mom hugged me tightly whispering that she was glad I was home and to come by anytime I wanted. Part of me didn't really want to leave home after the week I had. But it was over. For now anyway.

000

After some arguing with Octavia about being in the apartment by herself for the night, Lincoln and I left for the city knowing that Monty and Jasper were home. I didn't like the thought of her alone in the apartment but she had been adamant.

"Feel like a drink?" I nodded immediately and Linc pulled into the next bar we could see. It had just turned ten but the bar was already filling up. I got the first round in as we sat at the bar, enjoying our ice cold beers and the boxing match on the TV.

"I like your sister." I glanced to Lincoln as one boxer was fighting to stay out of the corner of the ring and keep away from his opponent. "Good, Christmas would be awkward if you two didn't get along." I laughed, not taking my eyes off the fight.

"No. Bell, I mean I like your sister." The sentence replayed over and over in my head as I finally looked at Lincoln. He wasn't paying any attention to the fight but was staring into his beer like it held all of lifes answers.

"You're going to have to explain that one to me." This was not allowed. He had to be joking. Lincoln hadn't had a real girlfriend since we became friends. Going from country to country for the army wasn't exactly what girls were looking for. And the kind of girls that did like that were not looking for a boyfriend. I had seen Lincoln pick up women with just a look and now he was telling me that he liked Octavia. My sister. My baby sister.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want me to explain? I like her. And I just… look… I like her." I shook my head, pushing my drink away from me, staring at my best friend who had apparently lost the ability to string a sentence together.

"It's not allowed. OK. So just forget her." Lincoln expression went blank as I gave him a stern look. There was a code for this type of thing. Apparently Lincoln had forgotten all about the code.

"Excuse me?" It was a tone that I had only heard once or twice from Lincoln and it had never been directed at me before. He was mad. He had no right to be mad. He could not like my little sister. "Best friends and sisters aren't allowed. It's not OK with me." Lincoln's hand was fisted as he placed it on the counter and turned the stool towards me.

"Do you think Clarke got Octavia's 'OK' before she slept with you?" Shit. How the hell did he know? I hadn't told him and I'm sure hell would have to have frozen over before Clarke would tell anyone. I shook my head. That was not the point. "That is different." My voice had become loud and defensive as I pointed a finger at my best friend.

"How is it different?" My mouth opened and closed a few times as I searched my brain for an answer. Lincoln smirked, like he was about to win this argument. I couldn't let him win. This was Octavia. "It's different… because… I didn't think you knew about it." I said lamely.

"Look brother. I would love your permission but I'm not asking for it." The words seemed harsher than he made them sound. It wasn't a threat but just a point. I was stunned. Lincoln stood from his seat and told me he was going home and told me to think some more. And he left.

Fuck. What the hell do I do now? Never mind the fact that Lincoln knew about me and Clarke but he had actually used it against me. Was it the same though?

The more I thought about it, the more I should have seen this coming. I went over all of their interactions in my head and I couldn't believe that I had missed it.

But this was Octavia. I shook my head to the barman who asked me if I wanted another beer as I got up and left he bar and started walking home.

But it was Lincoln. He was my best friend. And he was my best friend because he was good and kind. He could hold his own in a fight and he was loyal to a fault. Except when it came to my sister but I would let that slide. Lincoln was my best friend, my brother for a reason. If I wanted to protect Octavia I shouldn't be telling Lincoln to stay away from her. I should be shoving her towards him.

I made my way back to our apartment and found Linc sitting on the couch, shifting from one channel to the next, obviously not paying any attention to what the programmes were about. Lincoln stared up at me as I towered over him. "If you break her heart, trust me Linc, I will break your fucking neck."

My best friend nodded and I was happy to see that he took my threat seriously and didn't laugh it off because I was not joking. I grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge before sitting beside Linc and passing him one. "How did you know about me and Clarke?" I had to ask. The not knowing was killing me. Maybe Clarke had let it slip to Octavia and she had told him.

"Come on man, she practically scratched her name into your back." Lincoln laughed as I pursed my lips and flushed at a flashback of Clarke scraping her nails into my back and shoulders. I nodded and took a swig of my beer, ignoring Lincolns smirk. "It's always the quiet ones." He laughed as he shouldered me, getting a smile to crack onto my face.

000

**Well? Please, please, please review! x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so here is the next chapter. Thanks a million to all those who have taken the time to write a short review and to those who give criticism. It is always welcomed and I always try to take it on board! You're the best reviewers! Love you all! -AL**

***Clarke***

The antibiotics were finally starting to kick in. About bloody time too. I had basically wasted the latter half of Halloween break in bed.

Mom and Marcus drove me back to college on Sunday afternoon as they were going to spend a few days in the city. Mom seemed so happy when she was with him, they even played stupid car games on the drive, as I stayed silent in the back trying to wrap my mind around the fact that this was my mothers boyfriend.

Bellamy would be back in the city now and I was hoping it would be Thanksgiving before I saw him again. He was such a cocky shit the last time I saw him and I didn't need that in my life right now. I needed to be a boy free zone for a while.

Mom and Marcus headed off straight away when they dropped me off, thankfully. I was getting sick of their loved up attitude. One hour in a confined space was enough for one day.

I had just managed to get comfortable on the couch when Octavia rushed into the room and settled beside me, a huge smile on her face. "So Lincoln is a fantastic kisser." She had said it so calmly that I had to repeat it in my head before I responded.

"When?" I asked, excited for her. She really liked him and she deserved someone as nice as Lincoln. Octavia laughed as she told me every little detail about their kiss after movie night. Apparently it had come out of nowhere but this was Octavia talking. I saw this coming a mile away. Octavia let out an exaggerated sigh, obviously coming to the end of her story. "And then he got up and went to bed! I mean, what the hell?"

I had to laugh, she was in a little frenzy. "Octavia, he likes you. But he is your brother's best friend. It might be weird for him." I gave O a tight squeeze in a show of support. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later but I had never really thought about what would happen after. I mean, Bellamy was so damn protective of Octavia that I don't know if he would be ok with this.

O nodded, taking everything in as I played devil's advocate and she gave me a small smile. "So I need to put Bell up for adoption. Got it." I laughed as Octavia got up off the couch and went to get some munchies for us. "Hey, you want Bellamy?" I shook my head far too quickly in response, as Octavia sniggered at me.

It wasn't a lie. I did not want Bellamy to be my brother. I did not want Bellamy. Full stop.

Octavia talked nonstop about Lincoln until I had to get ready for work. She helped me pick out an outfit that was nice enough for a night club but would also keep me warm. I wasn't being very smart, I shouldn't have been going to work at all but I couldn't just call in sick. I already planned to spend most of the night in my office.

000

Getting back to normal took nearly a week of proper food and early nights. Well, when I didn't have to work anyway. I was thankful that all my assignments had been handed in so that there was nothing to worry about for a while.

Octavia and Lincoln had been on one date this week. He had called on Monday and they went out Wednesday night. Octavia had filled me in on every detail. It would have been annoying if she wasn't so happy. And she was extremely happy.

Ark's owner had called and set up a meeting in the city after my Friday lectures and Octavia had called Linc straight away to see if he would be able to come over.

The couple didn't get a lot of alone time. I tried my best to leave them alone on Wednesday but he had left before midnight and it wasn't like Octavia could go over to his apartment. That would just be awkward.

I jumped into the shower once I got home, my last lecture ran late and now I was in a rush. I couldn't be late for dinner with my boss. He had insisted that we meet in the city and that meant that I had to get the train. He was a bit of a dick and didn't even think how inconvenient that would be for me. He didn't even live in the city.

"Hey Clarke, going out?" Lincoln asked, as I hopped into the sitting room, trying to put on my boots while walking. I stopped trying to kill myself and gave him a smile. He knew I was going out. That's why he was here.

"Yep, and I'm going to miss the train so I gotta run." I finally got my boot on and starting packing my handbag. I had to bring our accounts book with me too, and the thing was so bloody heavy. I was regretting not sneaking out of my lecture early.

"I can give you a lift to the train station." Lincoln was already up and his keys out by the time I could thank him. I gave O a wink before I followed Linc out of the apartment. My train was leaving in ten minutes and it was a fifteen minute walk. I didn't know what I had been thinking. I would have never made it. I was thankful that Lincoln wasn't a slow driver.

"You should pop in and see Bell when you're in the city." It was a casual comment but it made me suspicious. I eyed Lincoln from the passenger seat. "I'm going in the city for work. Not to make house calls." I tried and failed to give Lincoln a big smile. He just laughed at me. If he knew about Halloween I was going to kill Bellamy.

I studied the accounts on the train ride into the city. I hated these meetings. One, they were boring and two, my boss was a dick. Every time we met, I would ask for him to give the staff a raise but he never agreed. The amount of work everyone put into Ark and he wouldn't give them a small increase. The only good thing was the expensive dinner I got to eat.

I was a few minutes late as I rushed into the restaurant. I could already see Cole at a table, looking annoyed at my tardiness. "I'm so sorry Cole, I had to get the train." He didn't say anything as he passed me a menu and I took a seat opposite him, still a little flustered from speed walking from the station.

An hour passed as we finished our main course and got down to business. Cole carefully examined the books but I knew he didn't understand everything written on them. He wasn't a great businessman. He didn't understand how a nightclub was run. But he was the owner and I tried to keep him happy.

I studied Coles face as he read over my notes. He scrunched his eyes in confusion at one point and I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long and very boring night. I played with the empty wine glass in front of me, waiting for the onslaught of questions I was sure to get.

"What is the cause for this surge in profit?" I leaned over the table to look at the page Cole was studying. I made a conscience effort not to groan in frustration. "Halloween night." I answered. Cole shook his head and pointed to the date at the top of the page. "No, it's too early." I took a deep breath and explained that Ark, his nightclub, was in a college town and everyone would be home for the real Halloween.

This man was incompetent. "For you Miss." I glanced up at the waiter who had stopped beside me, placing a cocktail glass down on the table. "I didn't order this." Cole looked up from his reading, obviously easily distracted. "It's from the gentleman at the bar. Um, it's called the 'Asylum'." I instantly matched the pink tinge on the waiter's checks.

"Excuse me for a second." I muttered to Cole as I grabbed the green cocktail with the sugared rim and marched towards the 'gentleman' at the bar, leaving both Cole and the waiter staring after me. Bellamy was wearing his uniform as he sat with a group of other soldiers, all nursing bottles of beer.

I saw his head turn slightly, my boots clicking against the floor as I stomped up behind him. The other three men at the bar looked up at me, only one had the courage to give me a smile. I didn't return it. "Are you kidding me, Blake?" I gave Bellamy a wide eyed stare, my back was to Cole. I couldn't let him know what was going on. How embarrassing would that be?

"Ah come on Princess, you looked a little parched." I slammed the glass down in front of him, silently thanking God that I didn't break the stem with the force I used. Bellamy finally looked up at me from the bar stool. I had a little bit of height on him which I, again, thanked God for.

Bellamy was really something to behold in his full uniform. It was actually quite intimidating. He looked extremely handsome, hot even. But I kept my focus. I was angry. I was angry.

Bellamy peered around me at the table where Cole sat, still trying to decipher the accounts book. "Bit old, isn't he?" Bellamy raised his eyebrows at me, taking a swig of his beer, ignoring my withering stare. I looked around at Bellamy's friends as they all continued to look on.

"Not that it's any of your bloody business, I'm not a date Bellamy. He's my boss." I tried my best to keep my voice calm, but I was struggling. Bellamy turned in the stool to face me but he didn't say anything. He just smiled at me, like he knew something I didn't. God, he was so bloody irritating. "Unless you want to get me fired, stay over here!" I turned before he could say anything more. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I walked back to my table.

***Bellamy***

Clarke sauntered back to the small table after finishing with me. Her boss caught my eye and smiled at me, Clarke obviously hadn't said how she knew me. It wasn't something you discussed with your employer. I lifted the cocktail to him and smiled. It was too easy to mess with Clarke. She was so highly strung.

"Well, she's feisty." Shane laughed as he nudged my shoulder, making the others laugh too. Lincoln and I had only been on the base for a week but we had settled in quickly. We had both put in for a discharge but it would be a while before that came through. We always had fun on base anyway. I had managed to convince a few of the guys to come out for a drink but my day was made when Clarke nearly ran into the place an hour ago.

It was a complete coincidence, although I knew she probably thought I was stalking her. I kept an eye on her as she ate dinner with an older man that I didn't recognise. "Yep, that's Princess. She's my sister's best friend." I replied, pouring the last of my beer down my throat.

Shane just sniggered at me and slapped my shoulder. "I wish I had sisters." I shook my head at Shane's revelation as I ordered another round for the guys. It had been a long week, my first full week back and I was tired. I had gotten out of shape in the past few weeks. I hadn't trained at all and Monday's training had nearly killed me.

000

I pulled a note out of my wallet and placed it on the bar as the guys said goodbye. I only had a few beers but I could already hear the devil on my shoulder telling me to go have some more fun. I turned and snuck a glance at Clarke across the room. Again I caught the eye of her boss. Ah fuck it, what harm could I do.

I weaved my way through the tables, gaining confidence from the stares of a few women. Women loved the uniform. I had learned quite quickly that there was no better aphrodisiac. It didn't, however, seem to effect Clarke.

"Mind if I join?" I was sure Clarke hurt her neck the way she moved when I opened my mouth. She placed an obviously fake smile where a sneer had been just a second before and faced her boss.

"I'm sorry Cole, this is my best friend's brother, Bellamy Blake." Clarke's voice seemed calm and composed but I knew better. I could nearly see the steam coming from her ears. "Bellamy, were actually in the middle of a meeting." Clarke smiled sweetly and I just returned it.

"Clarke, I think were nearly done here anyway. Please grab a chair Bellamy. Cole." Clarke's boss introduced himself as I lifted a chair from a nearby table and sat down. Clarke was seething.

"Anyway, Cole, I was saying. I think the staff deserve a raise. Just a small one." Clarke said, her voice straining a little. She seemed nervous, that was a rare thing. Clarke was usually so confident.

"Clarke, we've talked about this. No other bar pays more than minimum wage. They get tips anyway." Cole seemed annoyed with Princess asking him for raises for the staff of Ark. He took another drink of his wine and looked my way. "How long have you been in the army?" I could see Clarke roll her eyes as I patted down my uniform on my chest.

"Cole, it's a college club. No one tips. They deserve something." Clarke interjected, placing her hand on my arm to stop me from responding to her boss's question. She lifted it away when I turned to face her.

Cole's mouth was pulled into a straight line. He was not pleased with Clarke. I actually felt a little bad for her. I had been given that look too many times. "Clarke do you know what the definition of insanity is?" Cole asked, and I nearly fell off my chair. I could see Clarke's cheeks redden from the corner of my eye as she kicked me under the table. She would probably kill me with the desert spoon that remained unused in front of her.

"I know, I have asked before but you don't see how much time and effort they put into Ark." Princess had regained her composure as she locked eyes with her boss.

"Raises are for employees that you want to keep loyal but I employ students. And most of them are forth years which means they will be quitting in a few months. They will have no loyalty to me once they receive their degrees." I could see his point even if Clarke couldn't. Cole knew that he would have to be replacing nearly all of his staff come June.

"Why not give them a bonus then?" I blurted it out before I could think. Clarke would be beyond angry at me interrupting their 'business meeting'. Princess seemed gobsmacked when Cole began to think about my option and not shoot it down straight away.

000

It was nearing eleven when Cole had decided it was time to go. After a very humorous haggling session, Cole had agreed to give all the full time staff a Christmas bonus. That had brought an end to the business talk and Cole seemed very interested in everything related to the army. We talked easily as Clarke seemed to warm up to me, even though I had crashed her dinner.

"I'll see you in a few weeks Clarke." Clarke stood and gave her boss a kiss on each check before taking her seat again. "Bellamy, it was a pleasure meeting you." I shook Coles hand and said goodnight, thankful he was finally leaving.

An awkward silence floated down on our table as Clarke and I were left alone. She drummed her finger nails off the table and I knew she could feel it too. The edge in the air that made us both act differently.

"Ok, so… I've got to get home." Clarke stuttered over her words and shoved her chair back from the table with a little more force than necessary.

"Hold on, I'll walk you." I followed her lead and stood up, replacing the chair under the table before noticing the odd look that Clarke was giving me.

"I don't need a babysitter." Clarke flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and headed for exit. It didn't take me long to catch up with her.

"No, but this is the city and it's after midnight." I was not taking no for an answer and from the dejected look on Clarkes face, she knew fighting with me was futile.

We headed silently in the direction of the train station. It was about a fifteen minute walk and I couldn't understand how Clarke's shoes weren't hurting her. They were a good five inches and didn't look at all comfortable.

"I'm still waiting on my 'thank you'. I did persuade your boss to give everyone a bonus." I mumbled, giving her a nudge as she pulled her jacket tighter around her small frame. Clarke smiled up at me, her hair whipping around her face as the wind howled.

"It wasn't your powers of persuasion that did it. I mean, if I had a penis I would have got the raise when I first asked." I stared harder at her once the word 'penis' left her mouth. Holy crap. He was gay.

Clarke laughed harder at me and I knew I had a look of complete shock on my face. I would never have guessed that Cole was gay. We rounded the corner to the station as Clarke filled the silence that my shock had put in place. "And he will be ringing me in a few days asking about you. I guarantee it. To which I will respond 'Yes, Cole, Bellamy is gay, want his number? It's five, five, five-"

"You wouldn't dare!" I choked. I mean how awkward would that conversation be. And I was so far from gay, it wasn't even funny. Clarke only shrugged, laughing even more. I gave her a warning glare, cautioning her. I mean that would be taking it too far.

Clarke stopped outside the door of the station and fished around in her large handbag, finally pulling out her ticket. Clarke scrunched up her face as she looked at me, my hands deep inside my pockets, trying to keep them warm. "Thank you." I hadn't even heard the words but had read her lips, she had said it so quietly. I nodded and smiled. I had done something good tonight.

"Look, let me know when you make it home. OK?" Clarke just rolled her eyes, turned and went into the train station, leaving me behind. I watched her walk through the nearly deserted building, thankful that there were security men working. If I hadn't been watching I would have missed the little wave she gave me without turning around.

000

Ok. It was quarter past twelve when she got on the train. The train ride lasts around forty minutes and then the walk to her apartment took at least ten minutes.

I checked the clock on my nightstand again. 1.25am. She should definitely be home by now and I hadn't heard from her. I decided to give her five more minutes and then I was calling. She shouldn't even be walking this late at night. It wasn't safe. Something told me that Princess could hold her own but I wasn't taking any chances.

1.30am. I scrolled through my contacts and tapped on her name. She should be home by now. I sat on the edge of my bed as I held the phone to my ear.

"Oops" I rolled my eyes as Clarke answered her phone on the second ring.

"I'm presuming that you haven't been attacked then?" I lay back down, satisfied that Clarke was safely at home.

"Yeah, got a little distracted when I came in. Home safe and sound. Just like I said." I could hear her yawn over the phone and it only dawned on me that she was probably wrecked tired.

"Yeah, um, sorry. Was just checking. I'll let you get to sleep." I rubbed my hand through my hair, giving it a shake. I was tired too, and my brain was not properly functioning now.

"Hey Bell?" Clarke yawned into the phone again as she spoke and I smiled as I yawned too. God, it was contagious.

"Yeah?" Leaning over, I flicked off my lamp and settled down for the night. The moon was flickering in through the curtains, giving my room a little glow.

"Thanks for being so good about the whole Octavia and Lincoln situation." Clarke whispered. I wondered how Lincoln thought I would react because I had obviously shocked Clarke with my attitude towards the two of them dating.

"I don't think I had much choice in the matter." I paused, laughing a little at the randomness of this conversation. "Plus, Lincoln made a good argument."

"Ok, well, thanks anyway. Goodnight Bellamy." I could tell Clarke was spent. She sounded so different when she was tired. It was kind of amusing. I would have to ring her late at night again, when her defences were down. I liked this side of her.

"Night Princess."

000

**Please, please, please review! x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to review my work. It means the world to me. I'm really missing The 100 at this stage. I have started season one all over again and I just love it! October can't come soon enough. Anyway….**

***Bellamy***

Sunday 21.16

From: Clarke

I should be a psychic. Cole asked about you today….

Sunday 21.20

To: Clarke

FML. Should I be expecting a call from him?

Sunday 21.58

From: Clarke

Haha, I was tempted but I let him down gently. You owe me.

Sunday 22.03

To: Clarke

That sounds interesting… what you have in mind?

Sunday 22.16

From: Clarke

Get your mind out of the gutter Blake.

000

Tuesday 19.23

To: Clarke

If Linc is over there, will you tell him to check his bloody phone.

Tuesday 19.36

From: Clarke

Since when did I become Lincoln's secretary?

Tuesday 19.37

To: Clarke

Please

Tuesday 19.41

From: Clarke

That's more like it. They went to diner about twenty minutes ago, probably won't be back for at least an hour. Everything all right?

Tuesday 19.45

To: Clarke

Not really. Thanks though.

Tuesday 00.12

From: Clarke

Lincoln is on his way home.

Tuesday 00.15

To: Clarke

Thanks Princess

000

Thursday 16.28

From: Clarke

We're having a big dinner on Saturday, you're invited.

Thursday 16.47

To: Clarke

Um, who's cooking?

Thursday 16.52

From: Clarke

You're uninvited.

Thursday 17.06

To: Clarke

Kidding, kidding. Wouldn't miss it.

000

Lincoln had been out with Octavia four times this week. He had the good sense not to bring her up in conversation too much. But Lincoln did jump at the chance when I mentioned her first.

I had given out shit to him when he missed a dinner with our new squad on Tuesday but he said it wouldn't happen again. I could see that things were becoming serious between him and Octavia and I knew that a very awkward situation was imminent.

Lincoln would not be coming home one of these nights. And there was no way he could hide it from me. I really didn't have the need to know the details of their relationship but some things were going to be obvious.

Clarke had stopped pretending to hate me too. Since that night with her boss and walking her to the train, we had texted a few times. I was biding my time until I could come up with an excuse to show up at their place. And now I had it. Dinner.

Of course we wouldn't be alone but Lincoln and Octavia would probably be in a little world of their own so we might as well be. Well, that's what I was hoping for.

All of this was running through my mind as I ran mile after mile on the treadmill at the gym. It would be an extremely boring Friday night for me but I was trying my best to get back in shape. And there wouldn't be a chance to work out tomorrow.

By the time I was finished I had run ten miles and spent an hour lifting weights and I was exhausted. All I needed now was a burger and sleep. I'd been craving a burger all bloody day and there was a great little restaurant near the train station that sold the best ones in the city.

000

I took a seat at a small table and grabbed the menu, even though I knew what I wanted. It was a small family restaurant with outdated décor but it had a fantastic menu. There were only a few other people eating but they all gave me a smile as I sat down. The place had a real cosy feel to it.

"Hey Bellamy, fancy seeing you here." I found the barmaid from Ink standing in front of my table. Shit, what was her name? Mandy? Maggie?

"Hey, how are you?" I gave her a smile, hoping she didn't realise I couldn't remember her name. Molly? Monroe! It was Monroe. I felt a wave of pride pulse over me as I figured out her name.

"Are you eating alone? Want some company?" I returned her smile and pushed out the chair opposite me. I hated eating alone. Monroe was a nice girl, a little too chatty but nice.

My burger was delicious as usual. I had to tell myself to not inhale it and eat slowly as Monroe picked at her pasta dish as she talked. God, she could talk for the country. I 'hmm'ed' and nodded at the right places and kept her talking. She was quite amusing.

I paid for both the meals as we left, not allowing Monroe to hand over her money. One thing I had learned from Octavia and Clarke was that students were broke. It would be my good deed done for the day. I dropped Monroe off at the station and headed back to the apartment, shocked to see that Lincoln was home.

He was all smiles when I asked how thing were going with Octavia. He kept his answers short and to the point, for which I was grateful. I didn't need details. I was happy he was happy but it was still my sister he was talking about.

Tomorrow would be interesting. It'd been a week since I saw Clarke and I was sure it wouldn't be boring. I pulled out my phone as I headed to my room. I could hear Lincoln on the phone and I could tell from the way he talked it was O.

To: Clarke

Anything you want me to bring tomorrow? Other than myself of course.

I undressed for bed knowing I would probably fall straight to sleep once my head hit the pillow. I overdid it in the gym. I had gone too hard too fast. My muscles were already aching and I knew I would be sore tomorrow but at least I could rest.

I smiled when my phone beeped. Clarke was probably at work and obviously bored since I got a reply so quickly.

From: Clarke

Oh, bring desert. Thanks.

Well she was walking right into this one. I typed quickly as I got comfortable in bed.

To: Clarke

I said other than me.

From: Clarke

Ok, I deserved that. Bring chocolate.

I put my phone on the bedside table, not sending her another text. I didn't want to push my luck. Things were going so well and I didn't want to ruin anything.

000

Lincoln sat in the passenger seat of the truck holding onto the chocolate cake that we had picked up from the bakery early this morning. Octavia had rang to tell us that dinner would be later than planned because Clarke had to go into Ark to check on things for tonight.

It was actually amazing how Clarke was able to run a nightclub and keep up with full time university courses. It was so much responsibility to take on but she seemed to like it. You had to respect her.

Lincoln and I arrived at the apartment an hour early because Lincoln insisted that we not be late. I had to laugh as Octavia answered the door and Lincoln gave her the quickest kiss in the history of kisses and then shot me an 'I'm sorry' face.

Lincoln started helping O with the dinner straight away. It was a roast chicken dinner with all the sides and the smell was making me hungrier and hungrier. Octavia laughed as she and Lincoln messed around in the kitchen. I felt a little out of place as I kept myself out of their way.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket I sent Clarke a quick text to hurry up. I hated being a third wheel.

000

Clarke obviously didn't listen to me because she landed home for dinner late. Clarke went straight to helping set the table but didn't say much to anyone. "How was work?" Lincoln asked as he place some food on the table as I gathered glasses for everyone.

"They're a bunch of incompetent, disloyal assholes." Clarke bit out, slamming a plate on the table. Lincoln threw me a glance before he gave Clarke a sympathetic pat on the back.

"That bad?" Octavia chimed in, giving Clarke a quick hug before we all sat down to eat. Clarke spooned some mashed potatoes on her plate before passing them around the table. I hadn't seen her this mad since I got home. Someone had really pissed her off.

"Not really, I should have seen it coming. I've got to go in again later" She muttered, filling her wine glass to the top. I let out a snort of laughter, making Clarke give me a pointed stare. She was in such a mood, there was nothing to do but laugh.

000

Dinner was a little tense but Lincoln and Octavia kept the conversation flowing. Clarke's mood seemed to lift a little as we all cleared away the table. I could hear whispers pass between Clarke and Octavia as I put the dishes away again.

Octavia pulled out the deck of cards as Lincoln poked at her side and muttered something about not playing for money as Clarke left to get ready for work. I cringed, giving Lincoln a pointed stare to which he blushed just a little.

"No poker, we'll play bullshit. Do you two know how to play?" Both Linc and I nodded and we began playing the first round. This was an old game that we played during boring nights abroad. It was a game for cheaters and bullshitters. It was my kind of game.

Octavia tried to distract us both by talking through the whole game but I could see right through her. "I saw Libby yesterday. You two were so cute together, you should ask her out." O said as she placed three cards on the table. "Three Jacks."

I rolled my eyes at her and shot Linc a look. We both knew what she was doing. "It's been a while since you've been on a date Bellamy, maybe Octavia is right." Lincoln piped up as Clarke came in and poured herself another full glass of wine. "I mean how long has it been?"

I groaned trying to think of the last time I went on a date. It had been too long. Maybe they were right. Maybe I had lost my touch. "A long time." I answered as Clarke sat down on the couch with a cynical laugh.

We dealt Clarke into the game and began again. It was funny seeing Lincoln try to lie and Octavia try to distract us. But Clarke was the one who had the poker face. Twice I had called 'bullshit' on her and twice I had to pick up the cards. She was very hard to read.

000

"Bullshit" Shit. This was the third time in as many rounds when Clarke had caught me. I gave her a cheeky smile as I turned over my 'three fours'. A two, six and a nine. Clarke was still in a funny mood though, she hardly said a word to me in the past few hours.

I began to reorganise all my cards as Octavia laughed at me. I wasn't as good at the game as I had originally thought. Clarke could see right through me and I was losing horribly.

"Clarke, how the hell do you know when Bellamy is lying?" Lincoln asked, playing his hand in turn. I turned to Clarke with a smile and for, what seemed like, the first time today Clarke gave me a smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes though. Something was wrong.

"Oh, it's easy Steroids. He opens his mouth." Clarke used the sweetest tone that just about cloaked the insult. Octavia let out a nervous laugh but played her hand quickly.

"Princess, what is your problem? It's a game." I let out an audible sigh as I stared at her, wanting an explanation for her foul mood. It was starting to really get on my nerves.

"I don't have a problem. I'm not losing." She smiled at me again but it slipped from her face too quickly. "See the trick to this game Bellamy is to not bullshit but to tell the truth. No wonder you're losing."

Alright. That was it. I wasn't taking this shit anymore. "Because I'm a liar?" I asked, throwing my cards on the table. No one was playing the game anymore. I could see Octavia lean into Lincoln on the couch, obviously a little confused. But so was I.

"You said it, not me." I shook my head at Clarke. I really didn't understand this. We had been getting along so well. What had changed?

"And you can be so truthful? Fine, answer a question for me?" Clarke glanced at both Lincoln and Octavia but nodded at me to continue, giving me a bored look. "Great, why the fuck are you in such a pissy mood?"

"Because I'm stupid." She said it so simply that I wouldn't have been able to guess that she was talking about herself. She looked at her hands as she said it, looking ashamed of herself. It didn't make sense to me. "My turn, why do you call me Princess?" Clarke sat forward in her chair and didn't take her eyes off mine as she asked her question.

What the hell kind of question is that? I squinted my eyes, trying to make sense of her question. Shaking my head, I tried to think of the answer to the question. "Because…" I pushed my hands through my hair as Clarke continued to stare. "Because… I don't know… you've always been my princess." It came out in such a stutter that it made me want to kick myself.

Clarke smiled at my answer and I took a breath. "Bullshit." She stated, her voice full of venom.

Where the hell was this coming from? What the hell did she want? "Excuse me?" I was just as mad as her now but at least I knew why I was mad.

"You're a fucking liar Bellamy." Clarke stood up from the couch, threw her cards on the table and left the apartment. What the fuck just happened.

I stared at the door, half waiting for her to reappear laughing. This had to be a joke. "God, Bell, what did you do?" I shot a glare at Octavia. If she wasn't going to help, she could keep her thoughts to herself.

"I didn't do anything. She's gone nuts." I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts in order. What the hell do I do now? We couldn't leave it like this. "Maybe I should go and talk to her?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders to Octavia. I really didn't know what I should do.

"No, you need to give her time to cool down. When Clarke is like this, she ends up saying shit she doesn't mean." I rolled my eyes at my sister. Octavia was always the one to leave things until the last minute.

It didn't take me long to come to the decision to ignore my sister. I had always been more pro-active than her. Octavia gave me a warning as I hushed her, walking out the door.

***Clarke***

I was like a bull when I got to Ark. Miller had smiled at me when I walked in and I bit his head off for not watching the door properly. I was being a complete bitch.

I stumbled into my office to get some peace and quiet to calm down. I would end up firing someone if I didn't control my temper. I had to breathe.

God. Bellamy was such a prick. And a liar. Hasn't been on a date in 'a long time' and he was on a bloody date last night. With my bloody friend. Monroe was nearly skipping when she told me about their date. I wanted to punch her. Not that I had any hold over him but still. God, he was a jerk.

I organised the rota for next week and even tidied my office before I was calm enough to head back out to the nightclub. It was a busy Saturday night and the place was hopping but it wasn't really helping my mood.

I noticed Bellamy once he walked in. And he was looking for me. He must be out of his mind if he thought I was backing down. I slipped behind a few bodies and found a guy from my course that I could talk to. I needed someone to back me up.

I chatted to Kyle easily about our break and an assignment that would be due soon. But I knew it wouldn't last. "Give us a minute, would you?" It wasn't a question and Kyle didn't take it as one. He smiled and nodded a goodbye before leaving. I watched, a little shocked, as he left and Bellamy took a step closer to me. "Want to explain what all of that was about?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm working." I tried to shove Bellamy away but he stood his ground. Rolling my eyes, I turned to walk away. I couldn't do this right now. Bellamy's arm shot out, blocking my way and grabbing my wrist. Bellamy used his strength to push me down the corridor to my office.

"Bellamy, would you let me go." I shouted as Bellamy finally let go of my wrist and shut the door behind him. I rubbed my wrist but realised that he hadn't actually hurt me. How the hell did he do that? Bellamy rolled his eyes as I looked closely at my wrist.

"Tell me what I did." Bellamy blocked the door with his large frame and I knew I was trapped. Fuck it. If he wanted to know, I'd tell him.

"Why do you call me princess?" I folded my arms over my chest, stamping my foot on the floor. Let's see how he answers it this time.

"I already answered your stupid question. I mean what answer are you expecting?" Bellamy shouted, finally moving away from the door. There was no escaping this conversation now.

God, was he thick? He knew right well what I was talking about. "Oh I don't know. I could be a spoilt brat who'll never actually work for a living. And hey, let's throw ugly in there too."

I must have shocked him because the look on his face was priceless. His jaw actually dropped. "Someone called you ugly? What idiot said that?" he spluttered.

"You did." I exploded, shouting right in his face, waving my arms around wildly. Well, it was out now. I couldn't take anything back now. I could feel the heat of my face, I must have been as red as a tomato and Bellamy's look of perpetual confusion was only making me angrier.

Bellamy let out a little laugh and took a step towards me. "What the fuck are you talking about? I neve-" The expressing on his face told me everything. He remembered.

"Exactly." I whispered, no longer shouting. There was no need for it anymore. Bellamy shut his eyes tightly and his whole face was scrunched. It wasn't very attractive. He rubbed his hand over his face roughly before turning around and punching the door. I didn't really understand why he was mad but if he broke my door, he would be paying for it.

"Hey boss, everything alright?" Miller pushed open my office door, watching Bellamy like a hawk. This was so embarrassing. Getting caught having a screaming match in my office at work. Not my best moment.

Bellamy opened his mouth to talk but Miller took a step towards him. The way Miller moved made me remember why he worked the door and not the bar. He was a little scary when he tried to be. "Yeah Miller, everything is fine. But could you escort Bellamy off the premises. He's barred."

I didn't wait for Bellamy to argue. I turned and walked slowly to my desk and by the time I sat down, he was gone. Miller was getting a raise.

000

I had a headache. The music was just too loud. I was walking around the club in circles, my head in the clouds. It was coming up to closing and I hadn't even taken any of the tills out.

I avoided Monroe all night too. I wouldn't know what to say to her. Every time I looked at her my mind went blank. I had no right to be annoyed or upset or whatever it was that I was feeling.

000

I had the last people thrown out of Ark an hour later and all the staff left pretty soon after. Only Miller stayed behind to count the tills. It was taking me twice as long as it usually did. My head wasn't in it and I had suddenly lost the ability to count.

"About earlier. Are you alright?" Miller asked as we did a last count before putting the money in the safe. I gave him a weak smile, nodding in response. I didn't want to talk about this. All I wanted was to go to bed.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I laughed as Miller pulled me into a hug as we shut off the lights and locked up Ark. I knew he was trying to make me feel better but it just wasn't working. I knew I would have to deal with Octavia when I got home and I was struggling to think of a way to explain all of this away. I did not want her to find out about any of this.

"Barred? Really?" Bellamy pushed off the wall he was leaning on as Miller stepped in front of me. Like he was protecting me from Bellamy.

"It's all right Miller. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I gave Miller's shoulder a pat, the subtle gesture telling him he could go. I would be ok.

Miller took off, turning back to glare at Bellamy a few times and once to give me a little wave. I turned to finally lock eyes with him. "I'm tired Bellamy." I sounded tired too. I didn't have the energy for this talk.

"No. You can't dump something like that on me and then not talk to me. It's not fair." Bellamy's voice was loud but he wasn't yelling. How dare he? I should be the one who is yelling. Where the hell did he get off?

I lost it. I thought I had a grip on my temper but Bellamy seemed to push all of my buttons tonight. And I just lost it. "Fair? Are you kidding me? Don't talk to me about fair Bellamy." I had tried to sound strong but my voice filtered off at the end, like I was about to crack.

Bellamy took a step towards me, closing the gap but I put my hand up to stop him. He was mad too but he must have realised that he had no right to be mad and he was able to contain his anger. "Just give me a chance to explain Clarke." He hadn't tried to come closer. At least he had some sense left.

"I don't care what your explanation is. It's nothing, I don't care." I took a step away from him but Bellamy frowned and stepped towards me.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You don't hold on to a five year grudge over nothing." He yelled before catching himself and taking a slow breath. "This is something. I am something to you." His tone was pleading. A major contrast to a second before. I couldn't take it. This was too much.

"You know what? You're right. You are something. You, Bellamy Blake, are my one and only regret." Bellamy flinched at my words but I was done playing nice. He had used me and played me for too long. "I mean I was kid before and I didn't know any better. God, I fucking idolised you, I put you up on that perfect little pedestal and you broke my fucking heart. But I was fifteen and stupid. But then you come back like nothing had changed and I forgot. I forgot what kind of person you are. I mean, how stupid could I be?" I was shaking with anger, not really anger at Bellamy but at my own stupidity.

"Clarke." Bellamy tried to interrupt my rant but I wasn't done. I was on a roll and he couldn't stop me.

"No. I didn't think. And that what regrets are. Making the same stupid mistake twice." I was finished screaming but I just kept going. I felt like I had lost all sense of control. I wanted to hurt him just like he had hurt me.

"Clarke." Bellamy cut me off again but I just smiled at him. I was done with him. For good.

"God, I can't believe I slept with you." I laughed, even to me it sounded stupid.

"CLARKE!" Bellamy yelled.

"WHAT?"

"Hey…" I spun around so fast that I nearly fell over. But my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. It was Octavia. She was with Lincoln. And she did not look pleased. "…I thought I would check on you." She half laughed, but it was an angry laugh. O looked from Bellamy and then to me and back to Bellamy again. Shit. This was bad.

"I'm going home." I mumbled, passing by Octavia and Lincoln as I left Bellamy in the alley. 

000 

**Well?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter. It was unbelievable. **

**(While I love reviews I was devastated to learn that The 100 won't be back until 2016… I nearly cried!)**

***Bellamy***

I watched as Clarke disappeared from view as she stormed off down the street. This was bad. This was very bad.

"You slept with Clarke?" Octavia brought me back to the present with her cutting tone and a thump to the shoulder. She was pissed. I brushed off Octavia's attempt to hurt me and glanced at Lincoln but he only shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not your business Octavia." I spit at her as she glanced around to Lincoln. He was keeping quiet and Octavia was starting to get suspicious. Her brown eyes were slightly squinted as she glanced at me and Lincoln. "I'm going home, you coming?" Lincoln hesitated at my question, looking from O and then back at me.

"Wait, did you know?" Lincoln kept his eyes on me, like I could telepathically tell him how to answer Octavia's question. "You should have told me." Octavia huffed when Lincoln finally nodded at her.

"It wasn't any of my business." He said simply, shrugging but O just rolled her eyes at him. I felt a little twinge of guilt in my chest. O shouldn't be taking this out on him. None of this was his fault.

"OK, well I'm going home too. Night." Octavia turned after throwing me another dirty look and left Lincoln and I alone in the alley. This was turning out to be a very shitty night.

I slumped against the hard brick wall as Linc followed suit. "Well done Bell, well done." He patted my shoulder as I glared at him. I needed to think very hard about what to do next. Going to Clarke's apartment was not an option. Octavia had been right, I should have left her alone for a while but nope, I had to go and demand a fucking explanation.

000

I checked my phone for the umpteenth time but still nothing. I didn't know what I was expecting. Clarke was not going to text or call me. Why would she? I was a complete asshole and I deserved everything I got tonight.

I only remembered that stupid fucking conversation from five years ago because Nick had brought it up the morning after. I had been hammered that night and I was pissed off with the world. God, why did she have to hear it? Why did I even say it?

It made complete sense now. How she behaved around me for the past few weeks. She was holding me at arm's length because I called her all of those nasty things. Because I had been a total asshole to her. Shit, I had royally fucked up.

Lincoln had gone straight to bed when we got home. I could tell he was trying not to be annoyed with me but the cracks were showing. I had relayed the whole conversation that I had with Clarke to him on the drive home but his mind was elsewhere.

And I felt like shit.

I checked my phone again. Nothing.

Sunday 03.27

To: Clarke

Can we please talk about this tomorrow? – Bell

I needed to do something so I sent the message and turned over in my bed. What else could I do at this point?

***Clarke***

I crawled into bed, not bothering to remove my make-up or change into my pyjamas. I just felt like crying. All of the hurt and anger that I had kept buried deep inside had erupted tonight. And it wasn't pretty.

And Octavia had heard it. Shit. I didn't know how long she had been standing there but I knew she wasn't pleased. I saw it on her face.

Fuck Bellamy. This was all his fault. If he had just stayed away then none of this would be happening. Well, if I'm playing 'if's', if he hadn't been a two faced son of a bitch then none of this would have happened. This whole debacle was all on him. He fucked up. Him and his stupid big bloody mouth.

I held my breath when I head the apartment door open. O was home.

But she didn't come near me. Her bedroom door shut a minute later and I knew she was just giving me space. Time to think about the nights events. And it had been very eventful. But I didn't want eventful. I wish my life was boring. I could do with some boring in my life right now.

000

I was on the verge of falling asleep when my phone buzzed on my night stand. I could see his name flash on the screen. Oh hell no. I didn't want some lame apology. That was not my goal. I couldn't care less if he wanted to make excuses. He could shove the apology where the sun didn't shine.

I turned off my phone, leaving the message unread. I was already in a terrible mood. I didn't need to add fuel to the fire. All I needed right now was sleep. And lots of it.

000

I woke to hear Octavia moving around in the kitchen. All the muscles in my body were aching. I should not have slept in my clothes. Jumping in the shower, I scrubbed my entire body. I felt disgusting. I never usually slept in my clothes and my make-up but I had my energy drained last night that all I could do was fall into bed and pray for sleep.

"Morning." I muttered, entering the kitchen and pouring myself a large mug of coffee. I was still wrecked and I knew what was coming. The Spanish Inquisition.

"Great, you're up. What the hell is going on with you and Bell?" Octavia tapped her food of the floor and stared at me, wide eyed and obviously not happy.

I took a deep breath. I knew this was going to happen so I might as well get it over with. "Nothing. Trust me." I exhaled. I hugged my coffee to my chest and sat cross legged on the couch. The deck of cards were still scattered on the table from the night before and I used one as a coaster for my drink.

"It's something if you had sex with my brother and then start a screaming match outside of Ark." I winced at O's words but she was right. This whole situation was completely fucked up. She hadn't joined me on the couch like usual but stood by the kitchen table where I had found her.

"OK, fine. Do you remember the night Bellamy threw that party before he left?" Octavia nodded, looking confused and more like Bellamy every second. I recounted the whole night to her as she kept quiet and listened. Octavia finally sat on the couch beside me when I told her what I had overheard that night.

I finally finished the story and let it sink in, not saying anything more. "God, I can't believe he said that. Are you sure it was him. I mean it was five years ago." Octavia suggested after giving me a little hug.

"I know what I heard O." There was a little more bite to the comment than I had intended but Octavia gave me a little smile.

"So you decide to sleep with him to get your own back. That must have really killed him." Octavia smirked, trying her best to make me laugh but it wouldn't work. It was too big of an issue to laugh about.

"I fucked up but I won't be making that mistake again." I rolled my eyes, still not believing that I had slept with Bellamy. What had I been thinking?

"Wait. Is that the reason you stopped speaking to me? Because of Bellamy?" Octavia pulled away and stared at me. Octavia was so upset when she had come over to my house after I had given her the silent treatment for days. Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I cringed, which gave her the answer. "For fuck sake Clarke. How could you do that? I thought I had done something." Octavia shouted, standing again.

"This isn't about you." I huffed, rolling my eyes at her. That was a whole different issue. This was about Bellamy being a complete prick. It wasn't about the tiny hiccup in our friendship.

"No, it wasn't about me but you have made it about me. We're supposed to be best friends. We used to tell each other everything and you've been keeping this whole thing a secret from me." I cringed. I had already apologised for going AWOL on her years ago.

"O, that's not how it was." I mumbled. But I could see that she was angry. I hadn't seen this coming. I knew she would be mad but not about this.

"This isn't you Clarke. Keeping secrets and holding stupid grudges." Octavia sat down again but not beside me like before.

"It isn't a stupid grudge. I told you what he said." I bit out. None of this was my fault. Octavia was blaming the wrong person for this mess. She should look to her own brother.

"Jesus Clarke, he was eighteen. He's said worse to me and I'm his sister. I can't believe you cut me out because he said something nasty." Pulling her hair into a tight bun, Octavia played with the elastic around her wrist. I had hurt her.

"It's more than that and you know it." I sighed.

Octavia blew out a breath and looked at me like I had two heads. "Why? Why is it more than that? Because you fancied him? Get a grip Clarke." O got up and grabbed her handbag, packing it as she continued. "I'm not taking sides in this. He shouldn't have said what he said but you should have just called him on it then and there. Or just let it go, not hold on to it for years, sleep with him and then throw it in his face."

Octavia was using a sharp tone that I rarely heard. And it had never been directed at me before. "That's not fair and that is not what I did." I seemed to have lost control of my voice and without a conscious thought, I was screaming at my best friend.

Octavia raised her hands to calm me. O didn't like confrontation but she always went to great lengths to defend people she loved. I just never thought I would be on the wrong end of her. "No. What isn't fair is that I have been put in the middle." O whispered, pulling her handbag over her arm and grabbing her phone. "I have to go to into the library. I'll see you later."

Before I could think of something to make her stay, she was gone.

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't even know what to think.

Looking around the empty apartment the tears began to gather behind my eyes. I sank into the couch and the floodgates broke.

*** Bellamy ***

I woke up to find that I had not received a reply from Clarke. I don't know if I was really expecting one but I had prayed for it. Knowing Clarke, she probably deleted it before she read it. Right, I needed a plan of action. I could text her again but she would probably ignore me again. Calling her was an option but she just wouldn't answer the phone. Showing up at her apartment was probably my best bet.

It was Sunday so neither Clarke nor Octavia would have lectures but they might be out. Probably plotting against me. I laughed at myself, my thoughts had gone in a ridiculous direction. This issue had to be sorted out and soon or Octavia would probably disown me. The two of them were thick of thieves and I wouldn't allow myself to be cut out of Octavia's life again.

I managed to keep myself busy for the rest of the afternoon, my mind only wandering to Clarke a few times. It was after six when Lincoln and I decided to take a trip to visit the girls. I only convinced Lincoln to come by telling him the only way I was going to sort everything out was if I had a chance to talk to Clarke alone. His job was to distract Octavia. He had the easy job.

Lincoln pulled into a space outside the block of apartments but I didn't move. Nerves had taken over and my mind was racing. This could go two ways. I apologise and Clarke forgives me or I apologise, she doesn't accept it and she never speaks to me again. Lincoln walked around and opened my door with a smirk, "It's now or never. Just grow a pair and apologise."

Octavia opened the door after only a second but seemed disappointed to see me. Lincoln patted my shoulder as he pushed past me and gave O a kiss. I had heard them on the phone last night and they seemed to be alright now. Probably still a little iffy but that was not my problem.

I followed the two into the kitchen in silence. Octavia went back to cooking, meaning she was taking a frozen pizza out of the oven as I took a seat. "Is she here?" Octavia had to realise I was here to speak with Clarke but she continued to act coy, only shaking her head to answer me. "Great, when will she be back?" I pushed.

I knew I should have called first. Clarke was probably at work or something. Octavia still didn't open her mouth to answer me but pushed a piece of paper across the table to me.

O

I need some time. Never meant to hurt you.

-C

"For fuck sake." I threw the scrap of paper across the table and fisted my hands. This was not one of ways this should go. "Doesn't she have work and lectures?" I asked, completely irritated with this turn of events. She couldn't just leave.

"Yep." Octavia made a popping sound at the end of the word and I quickly realised that she was mad. But not all of that anger was directed at me. She was mad at Clarke. How the hell did that happen? She should be mad at me and only me, not Clarke.

"Did something happen with you two?" I asked as O started to cut the pizza into slices and hand them around, not bothering to ask if we wanted any. Good idea too, because Lincoln quickly took a large bite as he stayed silent.

Octavia began eating but gave me a pointed stare. "I don't want to talk about it." she said calmly but she wasn't calm. O had a look in her eyes like she wanted to throttle me but was using every fibre of her being to restrain herself. I put my hands up in defence. I didn't want to fight either.

Pushing my pizza away, I stood and grabbed the keys from Lincoln. There was no point to me being here if Clarke was gone. "Look, um, I'm going to take off then. You alright to get the train?" Lincoln nodded and gave me a weak smile. He knew this was not how I planned it. But nothing was turning out like I planned.

I left in a hurry, not needing anymore awkwardness today. Hopefully Lincoln would manage to cheer O up a bit because I obviously wasn't able to do it.

Arriving home, I went about trying to come up with a message to send Clarke. I didn't even know where she was. Something had obviously happened between her and Octavia but I didn't know what.

Sunday 20.47

To: Clarke

Look, running from this isn't going to work. I am not going anywhere, so get used to it. You need to hear me out. If you don't want anything to do with me after that then I'll deal with it. But you have to at least give me a chance to explain. Please. –Bell

I hit send but it didn't deliver. She must have her phone off. I decided to leave the situation for the night. I wasn't about to go running around looking for her, that would just be stupid and pointless.

000

The first thing I seemed to do first thing every morning lately is check my phone. I was a glutton for punishment. Clarke didn't want anything to do with me now.

I couldn't understand some of her actions though. I mean, if she did hate me, then why didn't she stop me on Halloween night. I knew she liked me years ago and I did use it to my advantage but I was a kid. A cocky kid who didn't think about the consequences of anything I did.

The front door to the apartment opened slowly as I stood cracking eggs for breakfast. What the fuck! "Are you just getting home?" I rounded the island in the kitchen and made my way to Lincoln. He looked extremely guilty and I had my answer. He had stayed the night with Octavia.

"Calm down brother, nothing happened." Lincoln had taken a step back, retreating. This was the last thing I needed. They had been dating for a week. A week. Lincoln kept his face straight, not giving me any tells.

"Don't tell me to calm down. She's my fucking sister." I shoved Lincoln in the shoulder and he backed up a step. The mask he was wearing faltered and I saw a flicker behind his eyes. Did he think I wouldn't catch him? Did he think I wouldn't care?

"I said nothing happened. Don't take your bad mood out on me. Your sister was in bits last night and I couldn't just leave her like that." I swallowed a lump that had stuck in my throat. What the hell was I doing? I needed to get a grip.

I backed off immediately, showing Lincoln that I didn't want a fight. "Shit, I'm sorry. Is she ok?" I knew something had happened between her and Clarke.

"Not really. You need to sort things with Clarke before it effects their relationship more than it already has." Lincoln moved past me and went to his room, leaving me alone.

Enough of this texting shit. Pulling out my phone I tapped on Clarkes name twice, making it call her. It didn't even ring. 'Hey, Clarke here. Leave a message.' I hung up the phone. If she wasn't going to text me she sure as hell wasn't going to listen to a voicemail.

000

I tried Clarke again around lunch. Straight to voicemail.

And again after work. Nothing.

Monday 19.21

To: Clarke

Can you please call me when you turn on your phone.

000

There was still no word from Clarke on Wednesday. I spoke to O and she hadn't heard from her either. I knew Octavia was getting worried and to be honest, I was getting worried too.

I called Clarke again, this time letting it go through to voicemail. "Clarke, please get in contact with me or O. We're starting to get worried."

I hoped that this might work.

000

It didn't work. I took drastic measures on Thursday morning. I typed numbers into my phone that I knew by heart. It was answered on the second ring. Thank God.

"Hello?"

"Hi Abby, it's Bellamy. Look, um, is Clarke there?" My voice cracked a little but Abby didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, she's here. I'll just get her. One second." I heard Abby put the phone down and there was silence. I knew something was wrong when more than a minute passed.

"Hey Bellamy, ah Clarke isn't feeling well. Maybe ring back later." I shook my head. At least I knew where she was and that she was safe. That was something.

"OK, I'll do that. Thanks Abby." I hung up the phone already deciding to ring back this evening. I wasn't giving up.

000

Apparently Clarke was asleep when I rang back later. Or so Abby said but even I could tell she was lying. Clarke was gone nearly a week now. And if she let what I said fester for five years, I was not going to give her more time to keep dwelling on the past.

***Clarke***

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Mom asked, poking her head into my room. Bellamy had called my house twice now and I had to get my mother to lie to him. She was obviously suspicious but I don't think she had any idea what was going on.

"It's nothing. I just need a break from everything. I don't want to talk to anyone." Mom gave me a little smile and nodded, leaving me alone again.

Getting out of bed, I grabbed my handbag and pulled out my phone. I needed to take the plunge. I turned it on and listened to the havoc. It rang with missed calls and messages for nearly a minute.

18 Missed Calls

14 Unread Messages

I didn't bother reading them but even the act of turning on my phone helped bring me back to the real world. I couldn't hide out at home much longer. But what the hell would I be going back to?

000

"Clarke?" I closed the book I was reading and turned to find mom at my door again. God, he'd called again? "Bellamy was here, he left this for you." Mom waved an envelope in front of her with a curious smile on her face.

Shaking my head I went back to my book. I only glanced up at mom as she placed the envelope on my bed and left my room. Bellamy was persistent, I'd give him that.

I played with the envelope, deciding whether or not to actually open it. I hadn't read any of his messages or his voicemails. I didn't want his stupid excuses, it wouldn't make anything better. I threw the envelope across my large room and went back to reading my book. I didn't care what he had to say.

I didn't care.

000

I tossed and turned in my large bed, thinking about what could be in the envelope. It might not even be an excuse. It could be something different entirely.

I flung my blankets off my body and scurried out of bed, flicking on my lamp. I looked around for the envelope but I couldn't see it anywhere. Shit, where the hell did it go? I pulled my dresser away from the wall and I could see it back there. I stretched out my arm and grabbed it and ripped it open.

_Dear Clarke,_

_I'm hoping that you haven't just torn up this letter because I really don't know what else to do at this point and I have to explain a few things to you._

_I was a stupid kid when I said those things and that is not the person I am now. I have changed, or just grown up but I am no longer that eighteen year old punk who said those hurtful things behind your back._

_OK, so I have this memory that sticks out in my mind when I try to think of the first point when I started to, I don't know, envy the money your family had. Do you remember the Christmas before you and Octavia found out about Santa? I do. You were around eleven or so. Both of you had decided that you wanted Santa to bring you a surprise and I remember staying up late with Mom nearly every night for a week trying to find O the perfect present. We settled on some stupid computer game about finding some woman called Carmon or something. I knew O would love it and she did. She played that bloody game for hours on end._

_It was a few weeks later when I knew something was up with O. She was jumping at the chance to do my chores along with her own and I couldn't figure out why. I asked her one night why she was acting so weird and she said 'I need to be good'. I nearly laughed in her face but she was deadly serious. I tried to reassure her she was a good kid but she broke down and said that she wasn't as good as you. She explained to me that while she got a computer game for her surprise from Santa, you got a computer. She thought she wasn't as good as you so she was 'starting early' so that she could get a better present from Santa the next Christmas._

_That conversation broke my heart. For my little sister to believe that she wasn't a good girl broke my heart. You know what O is like, she is the nicest, gentlest and kindest person I have ever met but we couldn't afford an expensive present like your parents. I told her about Santa a week later. I couldn't let her keep on thinking that she wasn't a good person. Because I knew that we wouldn't be able to compete with your family the next year either. Mom grounded me for two weeks for telling her that Santa wasn't real. And it would have hurt Mom to know the truth so I didn't tell her. You are the only one that knows about this._

_From that point on, I started to see the differences between our families. You had two parents. My father fucked off a year after O was born. Your parents had money. My mother struggled to pay our bills every month. You seemed to have everything handed to you and we always had to count our coins when a birthday came around. It didn't seem fair to me. And I realise now that none of this was your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault but at fifteen, I needed someone to blame. And I chose you._

_I know that it wasn't fair on you, to be treated like shit but I was a stupid, angry kid._

_The first time I called you Princess, yes I was mocking you but I swear, I do not mean it as an insult anymore. I was telling you the truth the other night. You were always my princess. And the name is more of a habit now so I can't promise I won't ever call you it again but if you want, I will try._

_The 'pretty stick' comment was, and is, inexcusable. But, God, Clarke. Look in the bloody mirror! You are stunningly beautiful. And that is all I think I have to say about that._

_I don't want to make excuses for everything I said that night but I hope you can at least understand that I do not feel that way anymore. Truthfully, it's far from it. I understand if you don't want me around but please don't let what I said five years ago make you question the person that you are. You are gorgeous, smart and independent, I couldn't have been more wrong about you._

_I hope that I have not hurt the relationship you have with my sister. In truth, you are the only person that has been there for Octavia every day. And I know she misses you right now. The two of you are a force to be reckoned with and I pray that one stupid conversation has not driven a wedge between you two. However much you hate me, just remember that you love Octavia._

_Really hoping you haven't thrown this letter in the bin…. You have my number if you want to ring or text me. I will give you a free pass to yell and scream and call me names. I know I don't deserve it but I hope you give me another chance._

_Bellamy_

_000_

**... No real Bellarke in this one but I hope you like it! Please review. **

**-AL**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry this had taken me so long. I think I underestimated how stressful this job would be and I didn't really have any free time. But I will be finished for the summer at exactly 5.20 tomorrow evening! Hurrah! So you can expect regular update from here on out!**

**Thank you to all those who review! I love reading what people think of each chapter so keep it up!**

-**AL**

*** Clarke ***

I was up three more times that night. I read and reread the letter from Bellamy over and over again. I remembered Octavia breaking the news about Santa to me. I was devastated. Mom and Dad were not happy either. I even think they rang Aurora and that's why Bellamy got into trouble.

I didn't know the whole story though. O had never told me about it. It probably wasn't a big deal to her but it hurt me to think that my family caused her to doubt herself. Bellamy was right, she was the nicest person and the thought that she wasn't as 'good' as me should not have even entered her head.

The text messages and voicemails came next. Eighteen missed calls. Most were from work but there were a few from Bellamy. The fourteen text messages weren't fun either. I needed to get back to work or I was going to lose my job. I had called in sick before I got home a week ago but I hadn't called in since. That was a stupid move. The place was probably in ruins. Miller would have stepped up and taken over but I could just imagine the mess that my office would be in.

But I shouldn't complain. I left them totally in the lurch. I would be lucky if I even had a job to go back too.

God. What the hell had I been thinking? How could I just up and leave? I worked my ass off in Ark and in college and I was just throwing it all away. For what? So I could just hide away from the Blake siblings?

Folding Bellamy's letter again, I threw my small carry-case on the bed and began packing. It was time to get back to the real world. No more running.

I was able to run through my plan on the train. To restore my relationship with Octavia I needed to talk to Bellamy. I still hadn't truly forgiven him so it would have to be a 'fake it till you make it' situation. Once that was done, I could face O again. I just needed to take this one step at a time.

Dropping my case in a locker at the train station, I flagged a taxi and tried to collect my thoughts as the army base came nearer. It didn't look as daunting as I had imagined but the situation I was putting myself in was freaking me out.

This was safer than going to Bellamys place. He would be working at the base and that meant I had limited time. No awkwardness. I would just say what I had to say and then it would all be over. I just needed to suck it up and take the plunge.

I handed the driver a note, took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance to the army base. It seemed quiet, there weren't a lot of people in the area but I could hear a murmur of activity. But it was hidden from my view. I couldn't even imagine what was going on.

I took slow careful steps, nearing the main gate. I didn't really know how an army base worked. Was there a sign in area? Glancing around, I took in the people around me. No one was paying any attention to me so I kept walking.

"Excuse me, Miss? What do you think you are doing?" I spun around to see a young man, no older than me, holding a large gun. He must have come from the small outhouse type building in front of the gate that I was approaching. He looked angry. Obviously someone was having a bad day.

"I, um, need to see Bellamy Blake." I muttered, giving him a small smile. I felt like an idiot. I had no idea what I was doing. Maybe I should have just called Bellamy before I decided to just show up at his work.

"This area is restricted mam, please leave." The young soldier took a step towards me, his frown deepening as I stood my ground. He was trying to intimidate me, it was so obvious. He clutched the gun but I didn't look down. I was not leaving without sorting this situation.

I gave him another smile, trying to ignore him as he stroked the gun. "It will only take a second." I shoved my hand in my bag to grab my phone. If this guy wasn't going to help, I would just have to call Bellamy and tell him I was here. The movement unsettled the soldier as he took another step towards me. I raised my eyebrows at him as I showed him my phone. This guy was on edge.

"Clarke?" Lincoln took long strides to me with a curious smile on his face. He looked handsome in his uniform; I contemplated taking a sneaky photo of him for Octavia. It would make a great apology present.

"Hey Steroids." I gave him a small wave as he approached me. "Is Bellamy around?" I said, pointing to the compound behind him, ignoring the annoyed soldier who had retreated into the shadows.

Lincoln glanced around as he ran his hand over his shaved head. "Yeah, he should be."

"Would he have a spare minute?" I asked, feeling a little more sheepish than I would have liked. He must have known everything that had happened and I only realised that I was coming out of this whole debacle the worst.

Lincoln gave me a sidelong glance and a sympathetic smile. He knew exactly how I was feeling. "I don't know. But I know he'll make one." I returned Lincolns smile before he turned and walked away.

I kicked the dirt under my feet, my nerves playing double time. My stomach was in knots at the realisation of what I was about to do or about to say. This was a conversation that was long overdue but now it was near, I was scared. I stared along the path that Lincoln had taken a few minutes ago. No sign of Bellamy yet.

"You do not have clearance to enter. Please back away." I flinched as I was yelled at by the soldier. This guy needed some training on how to deal with the public; he was having a little power trip.

I didn't try to hide my exasperation as I rolled my eyes and took a deep, long breath. I looked down at my feet and then at the gate he was so keen to protect. "God, I'm an inch closer. What is your problem?" I fixed the strap of my bag on my shoulder, trying to hide my irritation.

The young soldier pulled his lips tight and raised his gun and pointed it right at me. "Step back."

"Are you crazy?" I muttered in complete shock as I retreated with my hands in the air. This guy had lost it.

"Private. What in gods name do you think you are doing?" I jumped and let out a little squeal as Bellamy yelled and stepped in front of the other soldier, blocking my view of the crazy man with the raised gun. Bellamy shoved the gun down until it was pointing at the ground. He was waiting for an answer.

"Sir, I ah. She was about to enter the base, sir." I could have laughed at the complete change in tone but instead I just rolled my eyes, feeling safe again. Bellamy had his back to me but I could tell he was in a thick mood. His shoulders were pulled back and he stood straight and tall. This was the first time I had actually seen Bellamy in 'army mode' and unlike the other man, Bellamy was intimidating.

"Does she look dangerous to you?" Bellamy roared, not even sending a glance my way. I lifted my eyes to the other soldier as his eyes flickered to me. "Don't look at her." Bellamy yelled again, as the other soldiers eyes flickered back to him. I was feeling more confident now as his posture shrank.

"Ah, no sir." I nearly laughed at the reply but I bit my bottom lip, holding in the snigger that was bursting to get out. This was the most ridiculous situation that I have ever been in. Bellamy took a step closer and stood a few inches taller than the other soldier.

"Get back to your post Private and don't ever point a gun at a woman again." The young solder saluted Bellamy and scurried off, back to the small building he had come from. Bellamy had fairly taken him down a notch but Bellamy didn't need to act intimidating. He was intimidating. This was a whole different side to him that I had never seen before.

When Bellamy finally turned to me, I didn't know what to say or even think. I stumbled back a step but he had done another one-eighty and seemed to be back to his usual self. He wasn't standing as rigidly as before and his lips were curled upwards a small fraction.

"I'm guessing you out-rank him." I finally said, nodding towards the building the other soldier was probably hiding in. I smiled as Bellamy puffed out his chest a little and nodded.

"He's only a private. Noob." He laughed awkwardly, directing me towards a bench just inside the gate. I glanced back to the other soldier and smiled, even though I couldn't see him, I knew he would be livid right now.

"Are you limping?" I asked, noticing Bellamy walk a little funny. But he just waved me off as I took a seat on the bench and he sat straddling it, facing me.

I glanced to the sky and fiddled with my bag before dropping it on the ground.

"Look, Clarke. I'm so sorry." I immediately put my hand up to stop Bellamy. He took on my gesture and just stared at me, looking as if he was waiting for a slap or a punch.

"I didn't come here for another apology. I just.." I started, watching Bellamy squint in confusion. "…I think when all this came out, I reverted back to being a petulant fifteen year-old. That wasn't fair on anyone." It all came out so quickly that I didn't know if Bellamy had heard me.

Bellamy ruffled his hair and played with his uniform, not making eye contact with me. "I think you had that right though." He muttered. My chest tightened a little, I knew exactly how he felt. Because I had felt the exact same way.

I gulped down a breath and shook my head. "No. I really didn't. I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was uncalled for. No matter what you said about me, it didn't excuse my behaviour." I could see Bellamy flinch at my words. He knew he had messed up. I didn't need to make him feel guiltier. Bellamy whispered my name and I knew another apology was coming. "I just want to forgive and forget. Okay?" I caught Bellamys eyes and I nodded hoping he would agree with me. "Everything needs to go back to normal." I spit out quickly, before he had a chance to say anything more.

"Normal?" he asked, his tone doubting my choice of words.

"Normal." I repeated, nodding once.

Bellamy leaned towards me a little, his hands on the bench in front of him. "But normal is you hating me." He said, a light laugh playing on the words. I gave Bellamy a small smile, shaking my head as he leaned back again.

That was not what I meant by normal. I just didn't need this complication in my life. All the energy I wasted over the years hating Bellamy was not going to continue. "No. normal is me living my life and you… you living yours. No more grudges." I sighed, knowing I hadn't made my point very well. Everything was easy before he came back. I was getting on great and then all my insecurities came back. All the confidence I had built up over the years had been dashed with the look of shock when he seen me for the first time and called me Princess again.

Bellamy put on his best poker face and nodded in agreement. I stood up from the bench abruptly and looked down at Bellamy. "Okay. I'm going to go then." I grabbed my bag off the ground and swung it over my shoulder. I gave Bellamy a small smile and started walking back the way I had come in. I would need to ring another taxi but I would wait until I got a little bit down the road. I knew if he saw me ring one then he would offer to drive me and I had reached my quota for awkwardness today.

"Clarke, wait." Turning, I found Bellamy standing by the bench as he called out to me. "When you say forget?" I couldn't help the heat that rose on my face but I was hoping it wasn't noticeable. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Halloween night.

"I mean everything." I muttered as he took a few long strides and was in front of me again.

"Everything?" He asked, needing more conformation. I could see a little twinkle in his eyes but I needed this. Back to normal, I kept telling myself.

"Everything." I kept my face straight, and hopefully a regular colour. He needed to understand where I was coming from.

Bellamy gave me a small smile, pretending to mull it over. "That might be difficult." He brought his hand to his head and tapped it a few times. "Some things are just embedded in my memory." I blushed harder but took a step back and gave him a smile.

"Well, God loves a try-er." I called out, once I was a safe distance away. I could hear Bellamy laugh at me as I walked away from the army base.

Right.

Step one. Complete.

Initiate step two.

000

I pushed open the apartment door, hauling my carry case in one arm and two Starbucks coffees in the other. Might as well butter Octavia up. Bribery. Always a winner.

I didn't have the door fully closed when O flung open her bedroom door and stared at me. There was shock, sadness and anger evident on her face and I didn't know which to address first.

"I brought coffee." I muttered, holding up the drinks and giving her a weak smile. Octavia crossed her arms, her face stern as she leaned against the door frame.

"An apology coffee?" she asked, some shock coming through with her voice. I had hoped the coffee would work. There wasn't a Starbucks on campus so anytime we were in the city we would spend an hour there and drink coffee. We would try to get our fill before getting the train back home again. Her coffee was probably getting cold at this stage but I just gave her a big smile.

"Best kind of coffee there is." I affirmed. I knew I had cracked through her anger when she let out a pity laugh, opened her door wide and waved me in. Dropping my bag on the floor, careful not to spill the coffee, I followed her into her room and sat on the bed.

I took a long breath as Octavia just stared at me, waiting for me to speak. "So, um the word 'sorry' doesn't seem enough right now." I muttered, bowing my head in shame. I looked up again when O gave me a light kick with her foot and smiled.

"I'll take it though." I returned my friends smile and relaxed. O was lying on her back and I sat cross-legged beside her. I tried to get comfortable, knowing this would be a very long conversation. "Start from the start and do not leave anything out." O said, sipping at her coffee.

I began with the party. Octavia knew how I felt about Bellamy back then so I didn't need to go into much detail about that but when I got to the present, O pushed me for every detail.

I told her about every encounter I had with Bellamy since his return, only leaving out the sordid details of Halloween night. She didn't need to know any of that. The disgusted look on her face told me to skip past that in a hurry. Not that I wanted to have to think about it. It was in the past.

"So do you regret it?" she asked, interrupting me with a raised eyebrow.

I had to think about the answer for longer than I cared to say. Did I? I had told Bellamy I regretted it but at that point I just wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me. "Regret is a strong word." I knew it wasn't the answer she was looking for, but it was all I could muster at that point. Truthfully, I didn't even know how I felt about it. Octavia just nodded and 'hmm'ed', then nudged me to continue.

I brought Octavia up to speed with the last conversation I had with Bellamy just a few hours before and took a long sigh and sank onto the bed. The whole talk had completely exhausted me. "So, that's everything?" Octavia asked, eyeing me a little suspiciously. I nodded dramatically and crossed my heart, giving O a big smile. "Okay then, don't ever keep secrets from me again!" she added before sliding down on the bed and hugging me.

Thank God. We were okay. I couldn't bare not having Octavia in my life, this week had been complete torture but I had definitely learned my lesson. No more secrets, especially when they involved her brother.

"So any developments on the Lincoln front?" I was glad to be able to switch the conversation on Octavia. I could use a distraction and her blossoming love life was just the thing to take my mind off of the past week.

"Well his front is great, but so is the back side too!" Octavia laughed, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "He stayed over the other night but nothing happened." I rolled my eyes at the way O snuck that little piece of information into the conversation in such a blasé manner.

"He slept over?" I arched my eyebrow at Octavia not fully believing her when she said 'nothing happened'. She seemed so infatuated with him that I didn't think she would be able to control herself. But apparently she had more self control than I had thought.

"Nothing happened. Okay, well some stuff happened but nothing too untoward." Octavia laughed, nudging me.

Octavia and I stayed up talking and gossiping for hours. Every interesting aspect of our lives was touched on at some point during the night but she had steered clear of bringing her brother up again, which I was extremely grateful for. I needed to process this in my own head before I had to answer anymore questions about him

It was late into the night when we both snuggled under the blanket, ready for sleep. It had been a long day and I was sure tomorrow wouldn't be any better.

Step two. Complete.

Initiate step three.

Pray that I still have a job.

000

Miller was a saint. I fully believed he should be canonised on the spot.

Saint Miller. It had a nice ring to it. He could be the patron saint of terrible bosses.

Miller had taken over the running of Ark while I was home… sick. While the other staff members didn't question my excuse, Miller knew better. And he had really saved my ass. Cole had called the club twice and Miller had covered for me, saying I was dealing with customers or suppliers. He was a star.

I spent all of my Saturday in Ark, tidying my office and making sure that Miller hadn't forgotten anything. He hadn't. The place was ready for our Saturday night session and that was al thanks to the bouncer. I would need to find a way to promote him.

The realisation that everything had actually worked out was a relief and it was making me giddy. I was the luckiest girl in the world. I had spoken to Bellamy and sorted out that situation. Octavia and I were back to normal. And my boss didn't even know I had played hooky for the past week. I just couldn't believe my luck.

000

Octavia was making a complete mess of her room when I arrived to get ready for the night. Her whole wardrobe seemed to be scattered on the floor, along with some of my own clothes. She was in a tizzy trying to find the right outfit for her date but apparently 'she had no clothes'. I laughed at my friend and helped her pick out a nice pair of skinny jeans and a top.

Lincoln had arrived a little later, ready to take O into the city for a nice dinner. I quickly threw on some nice clothes and made my way back to Ark. Tonight would be a long night

*** Bellamy ***

I only glanced away from the TV when the apartment door opened. I was not expecting Lincoln to be back so soon. Lincoln only sent me a nod before he muttered that he forgot his wallet and disappeared into his bedroom. I turned to Octavia and gave her a big smile.

"What's up, buttercup?" I laughed eyeing her. She looked beautiful all dressed up, ready for her date. But she didn't look happy. I thought that since Clarke had talked to me then she and Clarke would have sorted out their differences. It didn't look likely since O was giving me a death glare.

"You're an idiot." She said plainly, taking a seat next to me on the couch. I rolled my eyes, what the hell had I done now? I muted the TV and turned to face my sister.

"Just out of curiosity, why exactly am I an idiot?" O continued to glare at me and gave me a quick slap on the shoulder.

"You went out with Monroe! That makes you an idiot." Octavia said it with so much confidence that I had to question myself for a second. What the hell was she talking about?

Octavia was waiting for a reply and huffed when I didn't immediately answer her. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I did not take Monroe out." I explained calmly. It was not the reply that she wanted apparently because O just rolled her eyes at me.

"Ah denial. Replacing the dog as mans best friend." She muttered under her breath, turning back to the TV.

Using the remote, I switched the TV off, not letting O use it as a distraction. Why did she think I would date Monroe? "O, I didn't go on a date with Monroe." Octavia stared at me for a long minute, looking for signs that I might have been lying. Lincoln interrupted her examination of me as he came back into the room, waiving his wallet around happily.

"Well, Clarke thinks you did." Octavia said, standing up as my jaw dropped. It hit me. That night that I was getting dinner and Monroe had joined me. But that was not a date. It wasn't even planned, it was an accident.

"Linc, I need the truck." I stood noticing Lincoln give me a stern look and shake his head. I realised that he was taking Octavia out but this was important Lincoln fisted the keys, obviously determined to stand his ground.

It was Octavia who acted first. She pulled the keys out of Lincolns hand and passed them to me. "We can walk." She explained to him eagerly, a bright smile on her face. "Bell needs it more than we do." She continued, smiling. I gave my sister a quick kiss on the forehead and headed out the door in front of them. "She's at work by the way." O called out after me.

This was why she was mad. She thought I had gone on a date with Monroe, her friend and co-worker. If it were true then I would have been an idiot but it wasn't. I jumped into the truck and headed out of the city in a hurry.

000

By the time I arrived, Ark was buzzing. There was only a short queue of people but it didn't look like Miller was letting anyone else in. I sat in the truck, trying to figure out how I would get Miller to let me in. On top of the fact that the place was already full, I was barred.

I locked the truck and made my way up the queue of people. Miller had spotted me and frowned, shaking his head. This might not go well. "I just need to talk to her for a second." Miller stood right in front of me, scowling. I could understand that he didn't like me but all I needed was one minute to explain.

"No way man. Unless I get the say so from the boss lady, you're not setting foot in Ark." I let out a groan of frustration. Walking away, I pulled out my phone and rang Clarke. If I could just get her to lift the ban she gave me, then all this would be sorted out.

She didn't answer.

I trudged over to Miller again and pleaded with him. "Look, can you just use the walkie and ask her to let me in. I'm trying to sort things out, there won't be any arguing." I promised. Miller obviously took pity on me and pulled out the walkie talkie he had and moved out of earshot.

A few minutes passed as I stood near the door like a fool. I could see him talking but I couldn't hear anything with the music blasting. "You've got five minutes. If you're not out here by then, I'm coming in for you. Got it?" Miller threatened; letting me pass him I gave him a quick nod and entered the club.

I found Clarke easily, even though the place was mobbed. She had her hair curled and wore a bright red dress that made her stand out from every other girl in the club. Clarke had a slightly nervous look on her face when she spotted me. Giving her a small smile to reassure her I wasn't here for a fight, I nodded towards an open area where I could explain.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked, still a little wary of me. I had to strain to hear her because of the music. This wasn't the greatest venue for this conversation but I knew I would be pushing my luck if I asked if we could speak in her office.

I leaned my head down so I wouldn't have to shout as much. "I did not go on a date with Monroe." I said plainly.

I quickly pulled back to see her reaction but there wasn't one. She kept her features void of any reaction. Clarke nodded making her hair bounce around her shoulders but didn't say anything so I continued. "It's just O seems to think that you think I did go out with her."

Clarke rolled her eyes at that information. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown Octavia into this but I couldn't take it back now. "It's none of my business Bellamy." Clarke announced, raising her hands like she didn't want to hear anymore and taking a step back.

"Well I'm making it your business, you think that I lied to you, I didn't." I latched onto Clarkes wrist before she could get away. I knew my time was up and I would soon see Miller coming for me but I didn't care. Clarke wriggled her wrist free from my grasp but didn't try to walk away again. "Look, I was having dinner one night, she walked into the restaurant and asked if she could join me. It wasn't a date. I didn't even ask for her number. I don't want her number." I explained quickly.

Clarke's face faltered for a quick second before glancing around the club and then back to me. "Okay, so you didn't lie." She confirmed, giving me a nod as she pouted her lips. "You didn't need to come all the way here to tell me that." She added, eyeing me up.

"Yes, I did." I let out a long breath that I didn't realise I was holding on to. She believed me. It seemed like the first time since I got back that there were no secrets or lies between us and it felt good.

Clarke nodded behind her and gave me a quick smile. "I've got to get back to work." I could see Miller approaching us cautiously. My time was definitely up.

"Okay, oh and by the way, you said 'forget everything'..." Clarke eyed me suspiciously as I paused for a second, ignoring Miller who now stood right beside me. He was ready to escort me out of the nightclub. Leaning down again, I battled the loud music. "Then why am I still barred?" I whispered in her ear. I could feel her checks rise in a smile before I pulled back to see I had been right.

"All right, all right. Enough you two." Miller said, pulling on my arm as he dragged me away from Clarke and out of the nightclub.

000

**Well?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry…. The sun has actually made an appearance in Ireland and this does not happen very often so I'm soaking it all up!**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows ect. I love reading them!**

***Clarke***

Sunday came and went with another long night working in Ark. Octavia broke up the six hour shift when she popped in with Monty and Jasper but I couldn't spend too much time chatting with them. The crowd was rowdy for a Sunday night but this time of the year always brought out the party animal in college students.

It was coming up to Thanksgiving break. Which meant closing up Ark for a long weekend and going home. Octavia loved Thanksgiving but it was just another day off for me. Actually Octavia loved all the holidays, Christmas being her favourite. Nothing was the same since dad died, Christmas was just another reminder that something was missing.

"Coffee?" Octavia popped her head into my room as I scooted over in my bed, leaving a space for her. She handed over the large mug that had steam rising from it, I blew on it before taking a large swig. "Any gossip from last night?"

I shook my head, nothing extreme had happened that would warrant a full on girly gossip session with Octavia. It probably wasn't the most professional thing to do but if I saw anything interesting on the cameras I would always tell her. I was like big brother. Eyes everywhere. "Nada." I said, just in case she missed my gesture.

I gulped down more of my coffee as O lay quietly beside me. She was up to something or had something she had to tell me. I elbowed my friend lightly in the ribs and gave her the 'just tell me' face. I smiled as O took a deep, long, exaggerated breath and turned on her side to face me.

"So, um, Thanksgiving, woohoo." Octavia made me laugh as she gave her half-hearted excitement for the approaching holiday. "Are we doing the usual?" she asked, biting her lip and scrunching her face.

Since dad died, it had become tradition for mom and me to spend Thanksgiving with Octavia and Aurora. It was a hard time of year as the anniversary was coming up and the Blake's were always there to help us through. It had become a kind of tradition. But it might be a little awkward this year. Sighing, I realised that this was another reason why sleeping with Bellamy was a bad idea.

"I don't know." I saw Octavia slump in the bed at my answer. "It's not because of Bellamy…" O rolled her eyes at me but I just kicked her under the blanket. "… It's not. I mean mom has Marcus." Spending the holiday with Bellamy didn't seem all that bad compared to the alternative. Being the third wheel in my own home didn't really sound appealing.

"Well, we still have a few days to figure it out and in the meantime, we could practice playing nice." O jumped from the bed, making me spill my coffee on my chest. Luckily it had cooled enough not to burn me but I still jumped a little. I narrowed my eyes at O as I dried the coffee with my pyjama top. "Oh, I invited Lincoln, Jasper, Monty and Bellamy for dinner tonight."

I rolled my eyes as O coughed out Bellamy's name, hoping I wouldn't hear it. I just knew she was up to something. I screeched Octavia's name as she skipped out of my room, somewhat happy with herself. I pulled myself out of bed, careful not to spill any more coffee on myself and followed O to the kitchen. "Why O? Why?" I whined.

Octavia smiled, shrugged her shoulders and gave me a pat on the back. "Because I love you but I also love Thanksgiving. And you and Bell are going to get all the awkwardness out of the way tonight so you do not ruin Thanksgiving. Okay?" O's big smile never faltered but I saw the hint of a threat. "Go get ready for lectures, I want you home and ready to help me cook at seven." O slapped my butt as she left me flabbergasted in the kitchen.

I hated her.

000

I shuffled around the sitting room and kitchen lifting all the clothes and shoes and handbags that O and I had left lying around. We really needed to be cleaner people. Lincoln had called O before they left the city and they would be arriving soon. I had been warned to be on my best behaviour but I just knew that something would happen tonight.

"When are Monty and Jas going to come over?" I asked, yelling from my room as I dumped all of the stuff on the floor. At this point, I was just moving the mess from one room to another but having two soldiers in the house put the pressure on. Lincoln and Bellamy were total neat freaks and it really put O and I to shame.

I left my room a total disaster zone and made my way to Octavia's room. She was pulling her hair into an elaborate half up style with braids at the side. She looked amazing. I raised my eyebrows, silently asking the question again. "Soon, I'm sure." O replied and gave her hair a once over with hairspray. "You're changing, right?" I laughed as Octavia glanced at my sweats and hoodie sceptically. Sticking out my tongue at her, I left her alone and changed into a casual day dress.

Happy that I had showered and put on a little makeup earlier instead of the big rush that O seemed to be in, I gave myself the once over in the mirror. My hair was not cooperating. The natural waves in my hair would not be tamed so I gave up as Octavia poked her head into my room. "You look great." She said, smiling and whistling at me.

Rolling my eyes at my friend, I dragged her from the room and started setting the table as O checked on the fish. We were going simple tonight. Just fish and pasta. Nothing too difficult. Octavia had the hard job with cooking the fish. All I had to do was boil the pasta and add pesto. Even I couldn't screw that up.

Octavia darted to the door when we heard a knock. It wasn't Jas and Monty, they didn't knock. "I come bearing gifts." I smiled hearing Lincoln's greeting. He really knew how to keep us happy. Busying myself with the cutlery, I could hear some giggling from the hall before Lincoln walked in looking a little flushed.

"Hey Clarke, how are you?" I had to control my urge to laugh as Octavia followed with a huge grin on her face, obviously pleased with herself.

Giving Lincoln a big smile, I took the bakery box from him. "Not as good as you by the look of it." Octavia laughed from behind Lincoln as he shook his head at my teasing comment. I put the desert in the fridge as O checked the fish in the oven. "What is taking him so long? The fish is nearly ready." Octavia asked, craning her head to see out the window. "I'm going to get him. Clarke will you put the pasta on?"

I nodded to Octavia as she slipped on some flat shoes as I raised my eyebrows at Lincoln. "Bellamy had to make a call." Nodding again, I put the water on to boil and told Octavia to get Monty and Jasper on her way down.

Octavia was already out the door when I finished my sentence but popped her head back in for a second. "Oh, they text a few minutes ago. They can't come." Before I could respond, she was gone and I groaned.

They were supposed to be my buffer. Now I was screwed. It was just going to be the four of us. I was going to give out stink to those boys when I saw them next. "So, you on your best behaviour tonight?" Lincoln teased, pulling me from my thoughts as he helped measure out the amount of pasta we needed.

"Sure I'm an angel." I dead panned, clasping my hands in prayer and trying my best to look as innocent as possible. Lincoln let out a roar of laughter as I gave him an evil glare. He didn't need to laugh that hard. It's not like I was a despicable human being.

"Angels don't leave scratches on a man's back. I saw Bellamy's. " Lincoln laughed, adding the pasta to the pot of boiling water.

I wanted to die. I knew my face was red and my mouth was hanging open. Lincoln had a wide smile on his face as he bobbed his eyebrows up and down, mocking me.

"What we miss?" I ignored Octavia as she followed Bellamy into the room. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as Lincoln tried his best to look innocent. I didn't dare look at O or Bellamy, knowing my face was still heated with embarrassment.

"You, Steroids, are a bad egg." I laughed, shoving him away from the oven as I stirred the pasta.

"Showing your true colours Linc?" I didn't look up as Bellamy questioned his friend but Lincoln just laughed in response.

Octavia and I plated the food as Bellamy and Lincoln poured the drinks and chatted easily. It took a few minutes before I was confident enough to face the two guys as I put the extra pasta in the centre of the table. Their conversation didn't stop so I lifted my eyes from the bowl of pasta to Bellamy. He was looking right at me and I couldn't stop our eyes from meeting. Bellamy gave me a shy smile but Lincoln's words entered my head again and I flushed.

Turning away to hide my embarrassment, I mentally kicked myself. I would need to be able to control myself or the blood flow to my face to be exact. This was going to be a long night.

***Bellamy***

Clarke was quiet all through the meal. Only occasionally glancing at Lincoln or myself and turning pink before lowering her head again. I couldn't understand what was going on in her head but I had a feeling Lincoln knew. He had a shit eating grin on his face as he winked at Octavia, gaining him a discreet kick from me.

Lincoln and I finished the large plateful of food we were given as Clarke offered us more. She was a feeder. Clarke had already divided the extra pasta between us even though we had told her we were full.

"They're full Clarke. Leave them alone." Octavia laughed, shaking her head at the blonde across from me. "And were out of food. All we have left is desert." O said, putting her hand over Clarke's to stop her from getting up. "What you boys bring us anyway?"

I began clearing off the table as the girls went to the fridge to investigate. They were like kids. Their eating habits were ridiculous. I stacked the plates beside the sink while Linc collected the other dishes for washing. "Score. Apple pie. That's one of our five-a-day sorted." Clarke gushed, obviously pleased with our choice.

"Please tell me your joking?" I asked, not knowing if she was being serious or not. Clarke looked at me for the first time without blushing, her features deadly serious.

"I never kid about the food pyramid." Clarke dead panned while Octavia took a knife to the pie and cut four large slices.

Clarke passed around the bowls after she had added some ice-cream. "Clarke also thinks a strawberry daiquiri is one of the five-a-day." Octavia laughed. I watched as Clarke only shrugged her shoulders, taking a big spoonful of pie and ice-cream and gave me a confident smile.

000

The night had turned out not to be too awkward. Clarke had stopped blushing every time she looked at me and was actually talking to me now. Well, giving out about my choice of film to be more precise but it was a start.

We ended up watching _Invictus_ after going through what seemed like a thousand different choices and having them all veto'd by the girls. I groaned as Octavia made us rewind the first twenty minutes of the film because she couldn't understand the accent and wanted to start over.

The film ended with all four of us shouting at the TV, routing on the South African team like it was a live match.

"Okay.." Clarke stood up from her seat and turned on the light, making me squint at the sudden brightness. "..I need to sleep and you boys are on dish duty." I rolled my eyes as Clarke pointed at the dishes in the sink and gave Linc and me a big smile. I couldn't help but return it.

Clarke said her 'goodnights', giving my sister a kiss and went to her room, leaving me with the couple. "Right, Linc. Get your ass up, we have dishes to do." I gave my friend a slap on the shoulder as he rose from the couch, leaving my sister by herself.

I ran the water, filling up the sink as I placed all the dishes in the sudsy water. "What? Just because Clarke has gone to bed, now you want to go?" O teased as she lifted herself up onto the counter beside the sink, her legs dangling over the edge. I rolled my eyes at her as Lincoln laughed.

"Ha ha ha." I said blandly, taking a palm full of suds and blew them on her. O wagged her eyebrows at me as she dusted off the suds on her legs, giving me a light kick in the leg. "Maybe I'm just sick of looking at you." I said blowing more suds on her after handing Linc a plate.

Octavia laughed and kicked out at me. She hit me higher and harder than I'm sure she wanted. "Fuck." I doubled over for a second, clutching my ribs as O laughed at me.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Lincoln asked, his hand on my shoulder, a little worry in his usually strong voice.

"He's fine. I hardly touched him." Octavia rolled her eyes and laughed at me. Turning away from O, I glanced at Lincoln as I pulled my hand away from my side. My fingers were tainted with red and I silently cursed. Octavia was going to freak out. "Why are you bleeding?" O squealed, jumping off the counter and rounding me.

I covered my side again. Shielding Octavia from the blood that was now seeping from my side. "It's nothing O. Just get me a plaster." I didn't want O to know about this injury. She didn't need to be worrying about me.

"Clarke!" Octavia yelled as she pushed Lincoln out of the way as he blocked me from her view. Linc gave me a sympathetic smile and shrugged his shoulders.

I leaned down a little and caught Octavia's eyes. "Octavia. I'm fine." I said, pleading with her. Octavia looked mad but I could see the fear that was influencing her anger. I groaned out loud as the door was pushed open and Clarke walked in.

"What?" she asked grumpily. Clarke was all ready for bed. Pyjamas on, hair tied back and face clean of make-up. Octavia quickly mumbled that I was bleeding and I smiled as Clarke just rolled her eyes at the news.

Clarke moved from the doorway, taking a step towards the three of us. "What did you do?" she asked, seemingly annoyed. I nearly laughed at her expression. Clarke didn't like her sleep being interrupted.

I laughed, pulling away from Octavia who was trying to pry my fingers away from side. "Thanks for the concern Princess but I'm fine." I cursed myself silently. The nickname had slipped out. I didn't even think of the words as they left my mouth.

All night I had watched what I said. I didn't need to upset her further by calling her a name that she despised. And I had been doing really well. I cringed, looking up from the floor to Clarke.

"Holy crap, what did you do?" Clarke shouted, only seeing the blood stained shirt for the first time. She didn't even register what I had just said as she rushed forward, shock and concern on her face.

They were all blowing this out of proportion. I glanced up at Lincoln who smiled a little. "Can someone just get me a plaster." I said, half begging, half demanding. I just needed to stop the bleeding and I would be fine. "It's a scratch." I muttered only to get an evil glare from my sister.

Somehow, both Octavia and Clarke had ushered me from the kitchen and sat me down on the couch without much of a fight. Octavia sat close to me, her hand resting on my shoulder as Clarke sat on the coffee table in front of me, her face serious. "Scratches don't bleed like that. Let me see." Clarke spoke calmly.

"No." I muttered quickly, throwing Lincoln a plea to help me out of this situation. But he didn't help. Lincoln sat on the single seat beside me and gave me a look that read 'just show them'.

Pulling my hand away from my side, I let Clarke see. Not that she could see much. I had a shirt on and only the blood stain was visible. "What happened?" Clarke gasped, leaning forward and fingering the bottom of my shirt and trying to peek up at the cut.

Octavia clutched my hand for support but she was the one that needed support. The whole situation had shocked her. "Nothing, just a little accident in training." I answered, more to O than to Clarke.

Clarke seemed calm, totally in control of the situation. I was feeling a little claustrophobic. I hated the attention. The feeling that people were coddling me. It was just a cut. I would be fine. "Octavia, grab me my bag." Octavia was up and out the door a second after Clarke gave the instruction. Glancing at Linc, I rolled my eyes. They were being dramatic.

"Clarke, I'm fine." I pulled Clarkes hand away from my shirt and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I just need a bandage or something." I made to get up when O rushed back in carrying a black case.

"Shut up and sit down." Clarke said, her voice commanding enough that I sat back. "Thanks O. Take your shirt off." Clarke continued, pointing at my shirt quickly and then opening the case that my sister had just placed beside her on the table.

Okay, this was getting out of hand. "What?" I let out a snigger as Clarke glared at me. "No." I answered, returning her glare. Clarke straightened her back and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, did that sound like a question to you?" she asked sarcastically, glancing at Octavia and then to Lincoln who shook their heads, answering her question. His hand shot up to his mouth to hide his smile from me. He was laughing at me. I was going to kill him.

Covering the urge to hit Lincoln, I huffed and dismissed Clarke again. "I'm not taking off my shirt." I pulled my arms around myself, my hand over my wound. O glared at my childish reaction.

"God, Bell. Stop being weird." O yelled, pinching my arm before she smiled. "It's not like she hasn't seen it all before." She said, her eyes cast down but her tone was mocking.

"Octavia!"

Both Clarke and I shouted, glaring at Octavia but she just shrugged her shoulders and feigned innocence. "What? Everyone was thinking it." Lincoln laughed, ignoring the glare Clarke shot him.

It didn't distract her for long though. Clarke pointed to my shirt again and motioned for me to take it off. I was done arguing. Ignoring the shot of pain in my side, I slid my arms through my shirt after unbuttoning it and used it to mop up some of the blood on my side. "You tore stitches." Clarke poked lightly at my side and fingered some of the ripped stitches.

"Why the hell do you have stitches?" Octavia demanded, trying to catch my eyes but I just ignored her. She was being dramatic.

Octavia moved her head in between Clarke and me, forcing me to look at her. I gave her the best 'oops' face I could muster with Clarke still poking away at my side. O didn't seem impressed but moved back. "You need to go to the hospital." Clarke finally announced.

"It's after midnight. I'm not going to the ER." I muttered. Picking up my shirt again and holding it to the cut on my ribs, hoping the bleeding would stop. It was only trickling out but I knew if it didn't stop I would be frog marched to the hospital to wait for hours to get a few stitches when I could get that done in the morning in five minutes.

Clarke rolled her eyes at me and sat back on the table exhaling loudly. She was not impressed. "God, you are such a man. You need to get this seen to. You need more stitches."

"Then stitch me up." Clarke smiled at me until she realised that I wasn't joking. She raised her eyebrows in shock and looked to O and then back to me.

"Excuse me?" Clarke squeaked.

"I'm not going to the ER in the middle of the night for a small cut. I'll go to the doc on base tomorrow." Clarke huffed at me but I raised my eyebrows, challenging her. It was either leave me alone or just stitch me up situation. I was refusing to go the emergency room. I knew I was being stubborn but I didn't care.

Clarke looked around for a minute, obviously thinking of her options. "O grab me the vodka and garbage bag." Octavia was up in a second and rushed around retrieving the items requested.

I watched, completely surprised, when Clarke began taking items out the black case. She was actually going to stitch my cut. Clarke told me to stand up and I complied, still in shock. Clarke lay the bag down and washed it with some sort of solution from her bag before telling me to lie down again.

"Bossy much?" I asked, laughing a little with Clarke's power trip. I lay down, sticking to the black plastic of the garbage bag.

Clarke pinched me hard in the shoulder, making me jolt and swat her hand away. "Don't test me Bellamy. I will be piercing your skin with a needle, you don't want me in a bad mood." Clarke smiled sweetly making me grin back at her.

Clarke began pulling the torn stitches from by side as Octavia winced, making me feel nervous. This part didn't hurt at all. I could feel the stitches being pulled from my skin but it was more of a tingling sensation than a painful one.

The stitches all out, Clarke took a deep breath, pulled off the gloves she had been wearing and grabbed her phone. "Right, um, tell the camera that you want me to do this." Clarke mumbled, pointing her phone at me, obviously recording me. I rolled my eyes and gave her a look. Was she being serious?

When I didn't say anything, Clarke slapped my bear stomach quickly. "Okay, okay. I give Clarke Griffin permission to stitch up my wound… this should also act as extra credit for her course…" I glanced away from the lens to Clarke and smiled. "Happy?" Clarke nodded and put her phone on the floor.

"What's the vodka for? To sterilise?" I asked, still lying flat on my back as Clarke knelt on the floor beside me. She was examining my wound, a serious expression on her face. I could feel her breath on my skin and I was getting goose bumps on my arms.

Clarke glance upwards before letting out a little laugh. "No, we have actual stuff for that now…." Clarke lowered her eyes to me and laughed again. "Dumbass. The vodka is for you… this is going to hurt." Grinning I took the vodka that Clarke offered and took a swig, nodding to her as I did.

"Just so were clear, I fell off a twenty foot wall with barbed wire tearing into my side… this is going to be a cake walk." Clarke only rolled her eyes at me before putting on her gloves again. We were ready to start.

"Is that what happened?" O whispered, going to sit beside Lincoln so I didn't have to crane my head to see her. I just nodded and raised my shoulders. There was really nothing I could have done in the moment to stop the wire stabbing my skin and it shocked me enough that I fell. It was just typical that I was on top of the obstacle course wall when it happened. I fell. I was lucky I didn't break anything, only had a cut from the wire.

"Ready?" Clarke asked, the needle hovering over my skin. I took another swig of the vodka and nodded. She had already put some iodine on my skin and prepared the sutures. It was crunch time.

"Ow, ow, ow" I glared at Octavia. Clarke hadn't even poked through my skin and O had piped up. I could only laugh as Clarke stared at me. Maybe it was the straight vodka that was affecting me but O's reaction was hilarious.

Clarke pulled her hand away from me, took a deep breath and turned to Octavia. "O, you're my best friend and I love you dearly, but get out." Clarke pointed to the door and stared at Octavia, not taking no for an answer. Octavia rose from the chair and made her way sheepishly to the door. "You too Steroids. You're both making me nervous." Clarke demanded, evicting Lincoln from the room along with my sister.

I had great faith in Clarke but as she brought the needle to my skin once again she was shaking like a junkie coming off a high. "Clarke?" Taking her hand in my own, I tried to calm her nerves. Clarke didn't raise her eyes to look at me but just kept staring at the cut on my ribs. "Maybe I should put a shirt on… I can be distracting, it's making you nervous." I said cockily, trying to get a rise out of her. It worked.

Clarke burst out laughing as she pulled her hand from mine and settled it over the cut once again. "Are you sure you didn't bang your head when you fell?" Clarke asked teasingly as she began to push the curved needle through my skin.

Mission accomplished.

000

"Finished." Clarke announced, placing the scissors like tool she had been using on the clean table. It had taken her longer than it probably should have but I wasn't complaining. It looked like a great job to me.

I began to get up from the couch when Clarke held me down by putting her hand on my shoulder. "Hold your horses' sunshine, I need to bandage it." Pulling my hands behind my head, I watched Clarke pull off the gloves and get a bandage and medical tape from her case.

Clarke was in her element. Once she got over her nerves, she was great. I had had many stitches in my teen years and this time was the least painful. And Clarke didn't have any numbing agents. I had watched Clarke the whole time and her concentration didn't falter. Her eyebrows were pulled together when she had pushed the needle through my skin and then relaxed for second before having to pull it out the other side.

My skin tingled as Clarkes cold hands pressed the bandage onto my ribs. She mumbled an apology and continued as I moved my gaze to the ceiling, needing a distraction. It took her a few minutes to get the bandage taped and secured but I was extremely thankful when she finally finished and removed her hand from me.

Clarke leaned back against the table, still sitting on the floor while I sat up in front of her. "All done. Just get that seen to tomorrow, okay?" Clarke exhaled loudly and smiled, looking quite proud of herself.

I nodded, sitting straight up on the couch. "Will do Princess." Clarke lips twitched at my words and I shut my eyes, realising I had made a second slip. "Clarke. I mean." I stuttered, inwardly kicking myself.

Clarke shook her head with a smile. "It's fine. Really." She said, waving my slip up away. Grinning, I nodded as she accepted my lame apology.

Octavia and Lincoln barged into the room a second later and Clarke got up from her position on the floor. "How's he doing doc?" Lincoln asked, patting my shoulder and taking a seat.

"He'll live." Clarke laughed, wagging her eyebrows at me as she cleaned the table.

Octavia and Lincoln helped Clarke putting away everything she had used on me while I sat watching them. Clarke had nearly shouted at me when I tried to help. Something along the line of ruining her 'masterpiece'. I couldn't help but tease her about her words but I shut up when Lincoln stopped cleaning and stared at me.

I shrugged on my bloodied shirt as we were leaving and had specific instructions not to shower until the doctor seen me tomorrow.

Lincoln and I said a quick goodbye and made our way down the flight of stairs to the truck. Lincoln continued to mock me as he opened the door to the truck for me and took a bow as I got in. I punched him in the shoulder as he laughed and got in the driver side.

I craned my neck watching the lights in Octavia and Clarke's apartment turning off one by one as Linc started the truck and laughed again. "So which fall was worse?" Lincoln asked cryptically. Pulling my head from the window of the truck, I gave him a confused look. "Your fall off the wall or your fall for her?" Lincoln smiled as he pointed up at he apartment I had been watching.

I rolled my eyes at my friend and buckled my seat belt. "Just drive the fucking truck."

000

**Sorry this had taken so long... what do you think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Short and sweet...**

***Clarke***

Waking up late, I didn't have time for a shower as I threw on clothes, pulled my hair back in a messy ponytail and quickly brushed my teeth before rushing out the door. I hated being late.

It was at least two before I got to bed last night and then, sleep evaded me. I was overcome with insomnia. Every little thing I had done the hour before flooded my mind and I couldn't stop the carousel of doubt.

Did I sterilise the needle correctly?

Did I use the right type of stitch?

What would Bellamy's doctor say about my stitches?

I had even pulled out Bellamy's letter, which was tucked away in my night stand, to stop my mind from reeling. But nothing worked. I would guess it was at least four by the time I actually fell asleep.

Just making my lecture in the nick of time, I spent the first few minutes catching my breath and collecting myself. But my mind was still elsewhere. I wondered how my lecturers would react if they found out I had stitched up a wound. I have done stitches a hundred times but I always had someone looking over my shoulder and critiquing me. Last night was a first and it had felt great.

Pulling out my phone I typed a quick message. I needed to know if he had gone to the doctor like he had promised.

To: Bellamy

What the doc say?

Leaving my phone on the desk, I concentrated on my lecturer. I took notes and copied down a diagram from the board, labelling it in detail as my phone vibrated, edged towards the end of the desk.

From: Bellamy

Doc said you did a great job. She put me on some pills to help the healing, making me really drowsy though.

To: Bellamy

Keep taking them and take it easy, you don't want to tear them again!

Dropping my phone in my bag, I sighed, I could relax now. Turning my attention to the front of the lecture hall, I focused on my lecture.

000

"I don't want to go to work." I huffed, sinking onto the couch as Octavia just laughed and poured me a coffee and brought it over to me.

"Hard day?" She asked laughing at the childish tone I had used. I was so tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night and now I had to go into Ark and work until at least three and then get up for lectures at nine tomorrow morning. I was going to be shattered.

"Just long? Are you going out tonight?" Octavia smiled and shook her head explaining that Lincoln was coming over and she was cooking him dinner. I knit my eyebrows together and gave her a devilish smirk. "Interesting."

Octavia laughed and shook her head at me. "Ugh, no. He's driving me nuts. He won't have sex with me just because he can't stay over." Octavia laughed but crossed her arms and curled into the corner of the couch.

I completely understood where Lincoln was coming from. It wasn't like he could stay over. Bellamy would flip. While he was being uncharacteristically calm about them dating, I was sure Lincoln didn't want to push his luck.

"God, what a dick." I said, trying my best to keep a straight face. "Wanting to stay with his girlfriend after they have sex for the first time? Unbelievable." I continued, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Octavia kicked me lightly and let out a small laugh that turned into a groan. "He's too god damn sexy." I let out a laugh and patted Octavia's knee sympathetically.

"That is a good problem to have." Lifting myself off the couch, I gave O a kiss on the forehead. "Be patient, it'll happen. Having leftovers for dinner?" I asked, switching the subject.

"What leftovers. The guys ate everything." O asked, huffing a little at the advice I gave her.

Rolling my eyes, I pointed to the oven and nudged her. "I thought you had two more fish. For Monty and Jas?" Octavia blinked rapidly and glanced over at the kitchen.

"Oh right, right. Yeah. Um, maybe." She stuttered, getting up off the couch and going to the kitchen. She was up to something.

"O?" I was very suspicious now. Following her into the kitchen, I pushed her away as she stood in front of the oven door, trying to block it. It was empty. "Octavia!" I let out a shout as Octavia muttered an 'oops' and shrugged. "What are you playing at? Did you even invite them?" I couldn't hide the shock and annoyance in my voice.

"It may have slipped my mind." O bit her lip, trying to hide a smile that was threatening to appear. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stood, completely shocked with my mouth open and my eyes wide. "You two are so cute together." She added, scrunching her face up like she was cooing at a baby.

I took a step back from O to unravel my thoughts. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I squealed, my voice reaching a register that I was sure only dogs could hear.

Octavia laughed, moving out of my reach as I swatted at her arm. "What? He likes you, you like him…" O's voice trailed off as I took another swipe at her, not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Says who?" I yelled, huffing at her for not taking me seriously.

O stood her ground and gave me a wry smile. "Eh, your libido." Octavia dead-panned. I hated her. I had no come back for that. I just sneered at my friend and stormed off.

"I have to get ready for work. Stop playing matchmaker O, it's not going to happen." I yelled, ignoring her last comment. Storming off I heard Octavia mumble 'we'll see', probably thinking I was out of earshot. "I heard that!" I shouted again but I only heard her laugh.

This was no laughing matter. I don't know how O got this in her head but she needed to get a new project. If I could only get Lincoln to sleep with her then she would just forget about this whole thing.

Octavia was always trying to get me into a relationship. She was a relationship type of girl and demanded that I be one too. She tried to set me up on countless blind dates but I didn't want or need a boyfriend. I was concentrating on my studies and didn't need a man complicating my life. Especially a man like Bellamy.

My life had been turned upside down since he came back and all I did was sleep with him. I couldn't imagine the chaos that would occur if I actually dated him.

Bellamy would make a terrible boyfriend. I was sure of it. And he didn't even want me like that. Not that I wanted him as a boyfriend.

000

23.48

From: Bellamy

This is gross but should I be leaking?

I nearly burst out laughing as I read the text from Bellamy while pouring a drink behind the bar. Monroe eyed me suspiciously but I just waved it away.

I knew I had been a bit off with her since she lied about going on a date with Bellamy but I had no right to be mad. And who was I to say that it wasn't a date for her. I believed Bellamy though. He was a lot of things but after everything he would not have driven all the way from the city in the middle of the night to lie to me.

23.52

To: Bellamy

Depends….

Once I sent the message I gave the customer their change, got myself a bottle of coke and sat on the other side of the bar. I needed a break.

23.59

From: Bellamy

Depends on what?

00.03

To: Bellamy

If you're talking about your cut or not. Winking face emoji.

00.04

From: Bellamy

Funny girl. You going to help or am I going to have to google this?

00.05

To: Bellamy

What colour is the pus?

00.08

From: Bellamy

Clear. It's just oozing out though.

00.09

From Bellamy

This has to be the weirdest conversation I have ever had.

00.12

To: Bellamy

I would say the same but I'm a nurse… people tell me all sorts! Clear pus is fine, just means that the cut is healing. Keep the wound clean, change the dressing and you'll live.

00.15

From: Bellamy

Thanks Princess. Good to know I'm not dying. Don't know what you'd do without me…

00.19

To: Bellamy

Yeah my life wouldn't even be worth living…

00.23

From: Bellamy

Well, I wouldn't go that far. Okay stop flirting with me and go back to work. See you tomorrow. Winking face emoji.

Smiling and shaking my head, I put my phone in my back jeans pocket and got back to work.

***Bellamy***

Lincoln was such a traitor.

He had bailed on me two hours before we had to pick up the girls to go for an early drink with Octavia. He had taken the train and left me to shower and pack up for the long weekend. Prick.

I had sent Linc a text before I left and when I pulled up outside, I could see him and Octavia making their way down the street. Just on time.

"Hey big brother." Octavia yelled, waving her arms wildly at me. This was not a good sign. I glanced at the time on the dash as I got out of the truck. It was quarter past five.

Giving Octavia a hug, I glared at Lincoln. She wasn't drunk but she was definitely not sober. "God O, it's not even dark yet." I muttered, pulling back from the bear hug she was giving me. Octavia just shrugged and skipped into her building.

Grinning, Lincoln slapped my shoulder before taking a seat on the curb. "Chill out man." I took a seat beside him and shrugged, hoping Octavia would sober up before we landed home. I really could handle another 'talking to' from my mother, it would be worst start to the long weekend.

Glancing up as Octavia yelled 'Thanksgiving baby' and hauled a large suitcase behind her as she exited the apartment block, followed closely by Clarke. I had to laugh as they both struggled to lift their cases into the bed of the truck before I took over. What the hell did they have in them? It was only four days.

"Right let's go." Clarke announced shoving O towards the truck door and laughing as my sister turned it into a hug. I shook the keys in hand to break up the hug and pointed to the doors. I didn't want to get stuck in rush hour traffic.

The keys were gone before I could blink an eye and Clarke threw me a smug look as she tossed them to Lincoln, who caught them easily. "You aren't allowed to drive on those meds." She announced, opening the passenger door.

"Em, I'm not legal, too many drinks." Lincoln countered, looking extremely guilty as he threw the keys back to me but Clarke caught them mid-flight.

"Right, I'll drive." She said, already opening the driver door and climbing in. I let out a little laugh, catching the door before she could close it and opened it fully again.

Clarke gave me a questioning smile and kept her eyes on me as she inserted the keys in the ignition and turned the truck over. "Ha. I don't think so." Glancing around, trying to assess how functional Lincoln would be behind the wheel. The pills the doctor gave me did make me very drowsy but I was sure I would be fine. I knew, however, that Clarke would never let me behind the wheel.

"If I hear one word about women drivers come out of your mouth…" Clarke huffed as I racked my brain for a reason why she shouldn't drive all the while Lincoln and Octavia sat back watching us.

"It's a stick" I muttered, pointing to the gears to prove my point.

Not even glancing at the gears, Clarke spoke; her voice calm and confident. "I can drive stick."

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife." I heard Lincoln whisper quietly to my sister but he ignored the glare I shot him.

Shrugging my shoulders, I sighed. "Fine. You break it, you buy it." I stated, pointing a finger at Clarke which she returned with a sincere nod and then buckled the seat belt.

"O, you're up front with me." Octavia gave Clarke a wide smile and skipped around the truck and jumped in beside her. Rolling my eyes in disbelief, I got in the back, not bothering to protest at the seating arrangements.

"How the hell did we get demoted to back seat passengers in our own truck?" Lincoln asked, half laughing when he piled into the back with me.

Clarke adjusted the seat, fiddled with the mirrors before turning her body towards us. "Because I trust O and I have a feeling the two of you would be ghost breaking the whole way." Another big smile graced her face before she turned and took off down the street.

000

"Two hands on the wheel" Jolting, I glanced up as Lincoln gripped the seat and glared at Clarke as she tied her hair back. I must have dosed off for a little while because we were nearly half way home already. Linc was overreacting, Clarke was going quite slowly and we were on a straight road, he always was a nervous passenger.

"My god this is a big vehicle, look at all my leg room." Octavia said, changing the subject completely as she sprung her legs out in front of her and swung them up and down making Clarke laugh.

"You know what they say about men and big cars…" she whispered loudly, waging her eyebrows at my sister quickly before watching the road again.

Lincoln groaned beside me and rolled his eyes. "I don't like where this is going." He directed to me. Catching Clarke's eyes in the mirror for a second, I turned to Lincoln with a smirk. Might as well have some fun to keep me awake.

"Speak for yourself. I have Clarke to vouch for me." Clarke spluttered at my words and I could see her grip the steering wheel in shock.

Octavia turned in her seat to face me and waved her finger at herself. "Oh eww, sister here." She pouted but I just shrugged, laughing. Clarke found her composure and was glancing from the road to the mirror. Finally catching my gaze, she widened her eyes, questioning me silently.

"Not like anyone can back you up Linc, right?" I laughed, dodging a punch from my friend when Clarke laughed. I knew he and Octavia hadn't done anything yet. There was only one night he had stayed over in their apartment and he swore nothing had happened. I knew it would happen eventually but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Lincoln continued to glare at me when Octavia finally spoke, her face a little flushed but smiling. "Ugh. Okay, music…" my sister turned on the radio, taking a few minutes to decide on a station before turning her head slightly to me and mouthing 'You're mean.' While trying to control a laugh.

At least I was able to get back at Lincoln for all the remarks about Clarke that I had been getting over the past few weeks. I had to tell myself not to react when O twisted her arm behind her seat and gave Linc's leg a squeeze before pulling it back.

I knew Linc wasn't actually annoyed or angry with me about what I had said but more annoyed that I had bested him. He couldn't give me a comeback to my comment and he knew it but O's reaction to him was weirdly sweet. Like she was comforting him.

000

It was quiet for a long time in the truck and I had been about to doze off again when the radio was turned up loud and I saw Octavia and Clarke clasp hands and start to sing along to Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People. They were quite the pair, neither of them could actually sing which made it very entertaining for me and Lincoln.

Clarke pulled up outside her house after a few more songs and turned around in the seat. "One of you able to drive for a few minutes?" Nodding, I got out of the back as she gave my sister a quick hug. While Clarke was right about the long drive, I would manage to stay awake for the five minute drive to my own house.

I grabbed Clarke's suitcase from the back and dropped it at her front door as she said her goodbyes to the others. Passing me on the way into her house, Clarke mumbled "You're bad, you know that?". Only I could hear her but I just continued to the truck with a huge grin on my face.

"I didn't hear you arguing though." Clarke shook her head and blushed but I didn't wait for a reply and jumped in the driver's seat and pulled off, giving her one last wave.

**I know it's short but I wanted to get something up. This isn't the best chapter I have ever written and I think I will re-write it before I start the next but again I wanted to upload.**

**I won't be writing for the next week because I will be getting on a plane to Paris tomorrow... woop... so just hold on and I will start writing as soon as I get back.**

**To answer some questions from reviewers...**

**1: Yes. I'm Irish and . Been loving the weather lately... but our 'summer' is probably over now... :(**

**2: From what I have planned so far, there should be around four chapters left... ish...**


	21. Chapter 21

First off. I am so sorry about my absence. But I am happy to tell you that my mother is well. She had a load of chemo and radiation and then a massive operation but she is now cancer free! Happy days!

Two. I should be updating regularly from now on in. I am back at school so it might take me a week but I will update!

0

0

0

Clarke

I fell into bed after catching up with mom for an hour. She really seemed happy with Marcus. The smile on her face when she spoke about him both delighted me and broke me. It was a smile that was for dad.

But he was gone now. Bellamy had been right. Mom deserved to be happy. And Marcus made her happy.

My message tone pulled me from my rambling thoughts. Octavia let me know that she had sobered up and was not happy about it and that she would see me tomorrow. Sending back a quick message, I set my alarm and turned over in the bed. The drive had drained me of all my energy and my eyelids grew heavy even though it was only ten at night.

Octavia and I hadn't made any concrete plans but I knew I would see her at some point. Whether we would be alone was another issue. I knew O would want to spend some time with Lincoln but that meant that Bellamy would probably be there too. And after the drive home I didn't know if that was a good idea or not.

That man couldn't help himself. Always flirting. But I inwardly debated whether I liked it or not. All I knew for certain was that he was trouble.

Trouble that I couldn't afford.

Sleep came easily when I cleared my mind of all thoughts of Bellamy.

0

000

0

Octavia arrived at the house with Aurora at nine with the intention of going food shopping for the dinner. We had ordered all the food from the store and just had to pick it up. Taking mom, we went into town but we all got side-tracked, as we always did by clothes shopping.

Octavia and I had emptied our purses in less than an hour. Two tops and a pair of jeans and I was flat broke but that didn't mean we couldn't look. Aurora and mom had disappeared and Octavia had dragged me into the lingerie section. "Still holding out hope that Lincoln will give it up?" I asked, as O gently fingered a gorgeous bright green bra set.

Octavia rolled her eyes and huffed at me. "I swear I'm never getting laid." She laughed. "I know he's being a gentleman and all that but it's driving me crazy."

I had to laugh at the situation my friend found herself in. I felt sorry for Lincoln because I knew he was trying to do the right thing by both O and Bellamy but he really was driving my friend insane. Octavia was falling hard for Lincoln and I knew there would be no separating them.

Octavia dropped a bra quickly when Aurora came around the corner and her checks turning pink as I giggled and wiggled my eyebrows at her being caught.

"You girls find anything else?" Aurora asked, a small smirk playing on her lips as I grabbed a pair of pyjama shorts and whimpered. I needed to get out of here before I started putting things on my credit card I just couldn't afford to pay for.

"Clarke, do you want me to get those for you?" Mom asked, rolling her eyes at me as I scanned the price tag, thinking it over. I got paid tonight so I could easily pay her back later.

Bellamy's letter popped straight into my head and my eyes automatically found Aurora. Octavia's mother did not make eye-contact with me but I saw a slight flinch.

"No. I'm good." I gave mom a wink in thanks while dragging O out of the store before I made her mom any more uncomfortable.

I never noticed the awkward position I put Aurora in before Bellamy had pointed it out. In our final year in high school, I asked O if she wanted to go away for the weekend but it was an automatic 'no' from Aurora. I had always thought that she was just being a bitch or that she didn't trust O and me being away for a whole weekend but now I understood.

I understood that I had an easy life. But Octavia did not.

Pulling my best friend into a stumbling hug as we walked out of the store, O squeezed back even though she couldn't have known what was going through my head.

0

000

0

"The groceries could not have taken that long!" Bellamy moaned as we all struggled with the bags of food and clothing before setting them on the floor. Everyone hated making two trips so we all had over-loaded our arms with bags and bags of shopping. Rolling his eyes, Bellamy lifted some of the bags off the floor but spied the bags of new clothes. "Women." He muttered, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Octavia, who quickly ran to her room with her shopping.

Mom followed Aurora to the small living room in the Blake house and the two began easily chatting, leaving the food for myself and Bellamy to unpack since Lincoln was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll leave the heavy lifting to you." I mumbled, picking up a grocery bag that only had a few items in it and giving Bellamy a quick smile as I made my way to the kitchen.

We worked in silence as Bellamy emptied the bags on the kitchen table and I began putting them away. I soon realised that Bellamy didn't know where everything went so I didn't argue. "What are your plans for later?" he asked as he emptied the last bag.

"Just make dinner, eat dinner…" I answered, eyeing him with a little suspicion. "Then complain that I ate too much. The usual." I laughed as I put the washing up liquid under the sink and began folding the now empty grocery bags, placing them one by one on the small wooden dinner table. "You?"

Bellamy busied himself with filling the kettle to boil and just shrugged his shoulders. "Linc and I are going for a few beers, you're welcome to join." He muttered, giving a small smile.

"It's Thanksgiving, you can't go out. It's family time." I argued, placing my hands on my hips and giving my best strict face. There were two days of the year which were complete family time. Christmas and Thanksgiving. "Plus, you can just have your beers at mine. Apparently were having joint Griffin-Blake celebrations." By the look on Bellamy's face, he didn't know that we were all celebrating Thanksgiving together.

Mom and Aurora had made the decision while we were out shopping. Octavia had nearly squealed in delight when they told us. Mom and I would be in charge of the turkey and all the sides and the Blake's would provide the starter and dessert. A good division of labour since O could make ridiculously good pies when she put her mind to it.

Bellamy came around the table and folded the last grocery bag and added it to the pile I had made. I could see him contemplating my words as his hands slowly worked the bag flat. "Griffin-Blake celebrations?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows a little. I immediately knew my mistake as I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. "It's lucky you got a lot of whipped cream."

My jaw dropped as Bellamy pulled the bags from my slackened grip and moved behind me to put them away. "That is not what I meant." I stuttered quickly, feeling my face heat up. I wished I had worn my hair down so that I could try to cover up my embarrassed face but Octavia had dragged me out the door this morning before I had a chance to shower.

"Then why are you blushing?" I froze when I felt the heat of Bellamy's body behind me, effectively boxing me in. I couldn't turn around, even if I had wanted to. Reminding myself to breath I opened my mouth, determined to reprimand Bellamy but it snapped shut again as the scruff of Bellamy's unshaved chin made contact with my neck. I involuntarily shifted my head to the left, my eyes fluttering to a close. "I promise, I will give you something to be thankful for." His breath warmed my ear as he whispered and I could feel his checks lift into a smile.

The kettle boiled and he was gone, leaving a coldness behind me. Taking me more time than I would like to admit, my eyes finally opened when Bellamy left the kitchen. Shaking myself out of the hormone driven state he had left me in, I went to the sitting room where Aurora and my mother were giving Bellamy their orders for tea.

Bellamy did not seem affected at all as he nodded to our mothers, ignoring my presence and left for the kitchen again.

I sat quietly; not really listening to the conversation until Octavia appeared again, practically sitting on top of me on the couch. "You okay?" she silently mouthed, seemingly worried about my mute state. Nodding, I gave her a smile and whispered that I would fill her in later.

There was no keeping secrets from her any more. I think Octavia would actually hit me if I did that again.

0

000

0

Mom and I arrived home a little after eleven and I set the dining table for seven before taking a shower. A well needed one too. Bellamy's actions had put me into a tizzy and I knew I would need a long hot shower so that I could be relaxed for the evening.

Standing in a towel in front of my wardrobe, I tried to decide what to wear. It wasn't the warmest day but it was Thanksgiving so I decided to dress up a little. I finally picked a pale blue strapless dress that stopped just above my knees. I didn't need to find shoes as I wasn't going anywhere to need any which was handy because I didn't have any that matched.

By the time I got downstairs; mom already had the turkey in and was preparing the sides. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm here to help. Give me a job." I gave mom an apologetic smile as she handed me an apron and a bag of potatoes to peel .

"Peel. The whole bag. By the look of that Lincoln, he eats a lot." Mom said, letting out a little laugh when I nodded in agreement.

I hated peeling potatoes. It was the most tedious job and I wasn't the best at it either. By the time I was finished, half the potato was gone. I could hear my mom tutting behind me as she binned the skin. "Don't laugh at me, this was da-" I stopped mid word, turning slowly and cringing at mom. "Sorry."

"Clarke, don't be sorry." Sliding her arms around my neck, mom hugged me tight. "It was dad's job." Nodding, mom pulled away. I felt like an idiot. The last thing I wanted to do was upset my mother on Thanksgiving. "Finish those." She ordered, laughing again at the 'skins'.

Time dragged on as one vegetable after another was prepared for dinner. I was a little envious of O, I would have loved to be baking a pie or a cake right now but I had been stuck with chopping carrots.

0

000

0

Marcus arrived first, while mom was in the shower, typical. "Happy Thanksgiving Marcus." He smiled at my polite greeting and nodded nervously when I told him it would be a while before mom would be down.

"When are the Blake's arriving?" he asked, fidgeting while I handed him a cup of coffee. Glancing at the time, I told him that they would be over soon. "You know that I really like your mom Clarke. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." He was stuttering and blushing a little. It was actually kind of sweet.

"I know Marcus, really I do." I forced a smile. I wanted it to be real and I was sure that in time it would be but right now, all I wanted was my mother happy. "It just might take me a while, but if moms happy, I'm happy." Marcus nodded and lifted the cup in thanks. "And hey, if you break her heart, I know two fairly big, burly army men." Giving Marcus a big smile that did not match my threat, he let out a laugh and patted my shoulder.

"Oh what have I gotten myself into?" he asked, still laughing, nearly spilling his coffee. Passing him the remote for the TV, I got up when I heard the front door open.

"Clarke?" Octavia yelled her hands full of dishes and her face flushed. I gave her a questioning smile while taking one of the bowls from her. "We don't have room in the fridge." She answered before waving a hello to Marcus. "So what happened earlier?" she asked, handing me the bowls as I placed them in our much larger fridge. "And by the way, you look fab!" she added.

I rolled my eyes at her compliment but delved right in to her question. "I just…" I found that I didn't have the words to explain what had happened in their kitchen. "He's just messing with me. The man can't help himself." I tried to explain but Octavia just lifted an eyebrow at my inability to summarise the morning's events.

"I'm telling you Clarke, he likes you." Octavia placed her hands under her chin, tilted her head and fluttered her eyelashes at me.

Giving her a shove, I rolled my eyes at her girly actions. "He just wants more sex." I laughed as Octavia gave me a hard kick in the shin.

"Hi, Marcus right?" Octavia got up from the stool she had occupied while I kept my back to my mother's boyfriend. This was embarrassing. I busied myself by rearranging the bowl of fruit on the kitchen counter as Octavia and Marcus chatted for a minute.

I didn't look up when I heard Marcus leave the room and Octavia promptly burst out laughing. Giving her a stern warning glare, Octavia laughed again. "Okay, I have to go; we'll be over in about an hour." Octavia gave me a sympathetic hug. "Try to keep the rest of your sexual history to yourself!" she whispered as she left the room and I let out an audible groan.

0

***Bellamy***

0

"Have you seen the mess your sister left in the kitchen?" Lincoln asked, walking into the room we shared. "It's like a bomb went off." I rubbed a towel over my wet hair again and shrugged.

"She's a messy cook." I explained, finding his shock a little funny. Obviously Octavia had hidden this bad habit from him up until now.

As soldiers, both Lincoln and I were compulsively neat and tidy. Anything less wouldn't be tolerated in the army. But Octavia was messy. I had passed her room earlier and I literally couldn't see her carpet because of all the clothes on the floor.

Speak of the devil. Octavia poked her head in my room and smiled. "Okay, I'm going for a shower and when I'm ready, we're out of here. Kay?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously and then disappeared after giving Lincoln a wink.

"So, did you ask her out yet?" Lincoln pried while he tried to stop smiling at Octavia's wink.

"Didn't actually get around to it." I answered, shrugging my shoulders when Linc shook his head at my lack of action. "I will, I'm just having a bit of fun while working up to it." I couldn't help but smile at her reaction this morning. Clarke was so easy to get to, but then again it took all the strength I had to walk away from her when all I wanted to do was spin her around and kiss her.

But I had to work up to it this time. Put in some ground work.

"You're a wuss." Lincoln called out to me as he left me to my thoughts.

0

000

0

By the time Octavia showered, fixed her hair to her satisfaction and found a pretty white dress to wear it was nearly four. Abby had called mom to say dinner would be around five so we were cutting it fine.

When we arrived all the men were sent to the sitting room to watch the football and out of the way of the women at work. There were a few awkward silences at the start but Linc and I soon settled in to an easy conversation with Abby's boyfriend. Marcus seemed like a nice enough guy, even though he had too many questions for me once we sat down.

I felt like I was being interrogated.

It had just turned five when Abby called us all the dining table and everyone took a seat. Everyone was a little dressed up but Clarke looked amazing. She had on a blue strapless dress and hugged her chest and stomach achingly well.

Clarke had taken the seat beside her mother, the furthest position away from me. I smirked to myself when I realised that she had yet to even glance my way.

The starter and main went off without incident and the conversation went from one random thing to another. It included Octavia's disastrous attempt to dye her hair blonde when she was seventeen, Clarke's inability to keep a pet fish alive and the new apartment Linc and I moved into.

It had to be the best Thanksgiving dinner I had had in a long time. And the girls had done a fantastic job with the food. I hadn't cooked anything so I was given the job of cleaning, along with Marcus, who had volunteered while everyone else went out to the patio.

Marcus and I worked in a comfortable silence as we filled the dishwasher, hand washed the pots and pans and sealed up the little leftovers in Tupperware. It didn't take us that long and we finally joined the others as the sun was setting.

I pulled a beer from the cooler and joined Octavia and Lincoln who were lying on a thin blanket on the grass, deep in conversation.

"Where's Princess?" Lincoln smiled at my question as I sat down with them. Lincoln sat with his legs straight out in front of him and leaned back on his hands and my sister was lying on her back, her bare feet resting on his thighs.

Octavia moved her head to glance over at Clarke who was sitting with Abby, mom and now Marcus. "She'll be over in a minute." Octavia announced, obviously she had more information than I did.

She was right. Less than a minute had passed and now Clarke was lowering herself down beside me. "Hey." Octavia nodded, leaning up on her arms to take a sip of her wine.

"Hey!" I exclaimed when Clarke pulled my bottle of beer from my hand and took a drink. My eyes were wide in shock as I reached for it but she just pulled it away from my hand.

"You're not allowed to be drinking. Remember?" the blonde announced, a smug smile appearing on her features to which I childishly narrowed my eyes at her. I had forgotten about the antibiotics.

"Awkward?" Octavia asked Clarke, her eyes not even opening.

"Yep." Clarke picked at the blades of grass at her feet. She looked a little uncomfortable and Lincoln and I shared a dumb look. Neither of us knowing what was going on. "Oh, just to let you know that if I need you to, you have to kill Marcus. I had to threaten him." She said nonchalantly as Lincoln started to laugh.

Finally getting up from her horizontal position, Octavia looked a little shocked. "You did not?" Clarke only nodded and laughed. The two clinked their drinks and saluted each other. It was a little funny that Clarke was taking on the role of parent but Lincoln and I really didn't need to be involved in her plot.

"I knew he was acting weird with me." I said to Lincoln who agreed with me. It made sense now. Marcus had questioned me on my status in the army, if I was going to be sent away anytime soon, my living situation and my relationship with Octavia.

"Doubt that was the reason." Octavia whispered earning a quick kick from Clarke but it only made her smile brightly. I quickly questioned their interaction but was only given a mumbled 'never mind' from Octavia.

I studied Clarke but she was giving nothing away. She was reading the list of ingredients on the label of the beer. Whatever was going on, I was not privy to it. And probably wouldn't be.

0

000

0

"Everyone up for desert?" Mom called out from across the lawn where they were sitting on patio chairs. We all grunted in the affirmative but no one moved. Dinner was so good that we had stuffed ourselves. "Alright, Octavia and Lincoln, you're up." Mom called out, smiling when Lincoln stood immediately. He grabbed Octavia's hands which she held up for him and pulled her to her feet.

"What did O make for dessert?" Clarke asked, taking another sip of my beer. She had stretched herself out on the now damp blanket and her dress had ridden up to so that I could see a delicious amount of thigh. She had good legs. Legs that I have very good memories about.

"Blueberry pie and little meringue things." I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. It all looked great but I wouldn't pretend that I knew what those things were called.

I heard Clarke let out a moan and she shifted again. She was cold. I could see small goose bumps form on her arms and chest. The temperature had dropped when the sun had set but Marcus had made a fire in the barbeque pit that was letting off some heat at least. "If I eat much more, I'll burst." She laughed.

"Yeah, dinner was fantastic. Best I've had in a long time." Clarke smiled at the compliment, her eyes still closed. She shivered once again and I had had it. Getting up and leaving her there, I went into the house and got O to get me a blanket we could use outside.

I wouldn't have known where to look but Octavia was back in one minute with a blanket. Marching back out to the lawn, I got a small nod from Marcus as I walked past. "Here, you're cold." I placed the blanket over Clarke's legs, pulling it down to cover her feet.

Clarke fixed the blanket around her, snuggling into the new found warmth. "Thanks."

"Alright, people! Gather round for the best dessert you've ever tasted!" Octavia yelled from the door as she set down desserts on the patio table and Lincoln followed her with dessert plates and cutlery.

I held out my hand for Clarke but she didn't look up at me and struggled to get up with the blanket wrapped around her legs. "I don't bite you know." I whispered to her as she finally stood up straight, clutching the blanket. Clarke just widened her eyes at me and stepped around me, making her way to the table. "Self-praise is no praise Octavia." I told her as she stuck out her tongue at me when I took a seat next to Abby.

Lincoln helped Octavia dish out slices of blueberry pie and meringue, adding some sort of sauce and whipped cream. It all looked great and Octavia enjoyed the round of compliments she received when everyone tasted the dish.

"So when are you girl's home for Christmas?" Abby asked, pouring her and mom more wine.

"About three weeks, we have two more weeks of lectures then a week of exams." Octavia answered, taking another mouthful of pie. Abby nodded and I could see her mentally counting the days until the break.

Everyone chatted easily about the plans for the break and Clarke explained to Marcus that she still had to work in Ark at the weekends. "Bellamy, you want some more?" Abby asked, noticing my empty plate.

"Oh god, no more." I said, rubbing my stomach. I was so full. It wasn't very often I had a three course meal and my stomach wasn't used to all the food. I heard Clarke let out a laugh at the end of the table and looking over I couldn't help but wind her up. "Clarke? More whipped cream?" I asked, lifting the bowl of cream and offering it to her.

The blonde balked and coughed, nearly chocking on her dessert. I lifted my eyebrows waiting on an answer but she just shook her head and went back to her food.

I let myself have a small smile as the conversation continued but Lincoln nudged me under the table. Leaning over so our conversation was private he whispered. "Do I want to know?"

Letting out a little chuckle, I nodded my head. "But I'm not telling you." Lincoln rolled his eyes at me but I couldn't help but enjoy myself.

Clarke didn't speak until everyone was finished when she helped clear the dishes. "You kids can stay out here and leave the dishes to us." Abby motioned us all to sit down as she and mom brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Clarke moved to the other side of the table which was against the house and pulled her feet up on the seat and placed the blanket around her. "Was that necessary?" she asked as Lincoln and Octavia went to collect the other blanket that was still on the grass.

I gave Clarke a mischievous smile. "No. but it was fun." I laughed as Clarke took a long drink, emptying the beer bottle and getting up.

"You don't need to torment me." Clarke puffed out, dropping the blanket, obviously a little annoyed with my antics from dinner.

I rolled my eyes as Clarke made her way to the house. "Do you really think that you're not tormenting me with that dress?" Clarke spun around; looking like she didn't know how to respond but Octavia and Linc appeared and she took her leave with O following her.

0

000

0

When Clarke and Octavia finally reappeared the four of us sat outside talking. Although, Clarke was keeping a little quiet, letting the rest of us fill the silence. She and my sister continued to drink while I remained sober and Lincoln stopped.

I knew he wouldn't want to be getting drunk when he had to go home with my mother. Not a great impression to give off to your girlfriend's mother apparently.

When mom appeared to ask if we were ready to leave it was just after midnight. It had been a long day. And everyone was ready for the food coma that was sure to come. Getting up, Linc and I brought in the blankets while the girls collected the glasses and empty bottles.

Abby and Clarke walked us all to the door as mom thanked her and wished her a happy Thanks giving before making her way to the truck and Abby gave me a quick hug and wished me the same before she made her way back into the house.

A round of hugs came from Lincoln and Octavia as he then helped a tipsy Octavia make her way to the car. "Thanks for dinner Princess." I said, making my way around her to the door.

"Mm hmm." Clarke responded, giving me a smile. Leaning down to give her a hug, she automatically responded by lifting herself up on her tiptoes.

"You really do look stunning by the way." I whispered and without even thinking about if it would be a good idea, I let my lips touch her check for a lingering kiss. Clarke let go immediately and stepped back, blushing again.

"Goodnight Bellamy." Clarke said, her face still but her hands knitting together.

"Sweet dreams Princess." Smiling, I left Clarke standing at the door and made my way to the car where both the women were already snoozing.

I watched Clarke stay by the door as I reversed out of her driveway and make my way home. Lincoln let out a quiet laugh beside me and he watched me watch Clarke. "I have to give it to you man, you're determined."

000

0

0

0

I'M BACK!

Please review as I really don't know if I have lost all of you because of my absence and I wouldn't bother to continue if everyone has forgotten about this story.

\- AL xxx


End file.
